Caught in a Bad Romance
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Elle le déteste pour ce qu'il à fait à sa famille mais veut comprendre la raison de son acte monstrueux. Elle va donc creuser malgré-elle dans l'obscurité de Kai mais que va-t-elle découvrir ? Sans Damon, parti rejoindre Elena et Stefan, Bonnie sait qu'elle joue à un jeu dangereux mais que faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait plus ses amis, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre... Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, note d'auteur longue et chiante qui explique sa vie et sa vision de TVD.**

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Moi ça va même si à l'Aube de mes 21 ans je suis en train d'être étouffée par mes études lol. Enfin passons lol. Je suis de retour, pour de vrai, avec une nouvelle fiction. **_

_**Cette fiction concerne bien évidemment Bonnie Bennett, mon personnage préféré de Vampire Diaries que je ne regarde plus vraiment. La raison, je me suis ennuyée dans la saison 5 qui m'a saoulé mais à un point phénoménale. Je ne supporte plus certains personnages et je ne supporte pas les storylines plus folles les unes que les autres. Enfin bref, je ne regarde que les scènes ou il y a Bonnie, Caroline, Enzo et Stefan. **_

_**J'aime bien le personnage d'Enzo et j'ai adoré les scènes avec Bonnie. J'espérais même qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose entre lui et Bonnie, un petit flirt mais comme d'habitude rien… C'était pour Caroline… Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet principal. **_

_**Donc, la saison 5 ne m'a pas plu sauf le final bien évidemment avec Damon et Bonnie. Car oui, j'aime toujours ce duo improbable et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai regardé leurs scènes dans la saison 6. J'ai adoré et j'étais en extase, ils ont une alchimie impressionnante. **_

_**Puis c'est là que j'ai découvert Kai. Un vrai cinglé ce type mais devinez quoi… Je l'aime bien. Je sais c'est un psychopathe mais un psychopathe mignon lol. J'ai vu les regards qu'il lançait à Bonnie et la manière dont il flirtait avec elle et j'ai bien aimé. En plus il me fait penser à Kol… Et vous savez à quel point j'aime Kol ha ha… Attendez… en fait je n'aime que les psychopathes… Je ne suis pas normale oh mon Dieu je suis dingue moi aussi. Je me fais peur moi-même c'est fou mais c'est plus fort que moi. **_

_**Du coup si j'aime bien Kai et si je reviens pour une fiction, c'est forcément que Kai sera impliqué dedans. Il aura le premier rôle avec Bonnie et Damon. **_

_**Car cette fiction concerne le couple Kai / Bonnie / Damon mais principalement Kai / Bonnie. **_

_**Voilà je l'ai dit vous pouvez m'insulter de folle et me donner des coups de bâtons. **_

_**Dans cette histoire il y aura**__** : **_

_**Kai / Bonnie / Damon**_

_**Damon / Elena**_

_**Enzo / Caroline / Stefan**_

_**Alaric / Jo. **_

_**Cette histoire sera longue, elle dépassera sans doute les 15 chapitres. Même si je n'ai qu'un lecteur, je l'a continuerai (vu l'étrangeté du couple mdr). Car vous savez, quand je lis une histoire que j'aime, je n'aime pas quand l'auteur arrête en plein milieu, ça me fruste. Quand je commence quelque chose, je le termine. Puis après tout, si quelqu'un écris c'est par plaisir :-)**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mystic Falls, 20 Septembre 2014.

Mystic Falls, 20 Septembre 2014.

C'était plus fort que lui, c'était devenu presque mécanique. Depuis qu'il était revenu, la première chose qu'il faisait une fois le jour levé était de lire le journal que Stefan déposait sur la table de travail dans la cuisine. Il se foutait ouvertement du gros titre de la première page ainsi que des petits articles, de son horoscope et des résultats de football. Ce qui l'intéressait et l'obsédait, c'était de lire une petite ligne, une phrase composée de cinq mots.

La date.

Il ne se passait pas un jour où il ne vérifiait pas la date sur le journal, deux fois juste pour être sûr. Et à chaque fois c'était la même réaction. Il était soulagé. Soulagé de voir la date changer, de ne pas revivre la même journée encore et encore.

– Alors quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui Damon ?

Damon jeta le journal sur le comptoir de cuisine et offrit un sourire à son frère, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

– Samedi Stefan, samedi !

C'était au tour de Stefan d'offrir un sourire à son ainé, impressionné par l'intelligence de Damon.

– J'aurais peut-être dû être plus précis. En fait, je voulais savoir la date de ce beau samedi ensoleillé.

– Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses écrire à ton journal intime à quel point ce magnifique soleil te rend de bonne humeur et que c'est pour cette raison que tu as choisi d'épargner les petits lapins de la forêt ?

Stefan baissa la tête réprimant un sourire amusé. Il était heureux d'entendre à nouveau le sarcasme et l'ironie de son frère. Même s'il avait passé plus d'un siècle à détester l'humour noir et le sarcasme de son frère, il s'était aperçu depuis sa disparition qu'il était désespéré d'entendre cet humour bien précis, « l'humour à la Damon ».

– Hilarant, je suis mort de rire Damon.

Damon s'approcha de son frère qui s'était redressé et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait la folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étouffer. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette envie soudaine mais il s'en fichait. Il enlaça Stefan qui en retour lui rendait l'étreinte. C'était la deuxième fois depuis son retour qu'il prenait son petit frère dans ses bras. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'était pour un autre motif. Lequel ? Bonne question.

– Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Damon si tu savais !

– Moi aussi Stefan, murmura le vampire à l'oreille de son frère. Moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu…

– Stefan il faut que tu m'aides j'ai un problème ! J'ai demandé à Alaric et à Caroline de m'aider pour la soirée que j'organise pour récolter les fonds pour les enfants orphelins mais ils sont occupés et je… Ooops !

Stefan se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère et prit un pas en arrière pour regarder Elena. Damon en fit de même et son regard azur rencontra le regard noisette de la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. La femme qui n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de leur relation amoureuse et qui le voyait comme un tueur psychopathe. La femme qui avait demandé à Alaric de l'effacer de sa mémoire.

– Oh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que Damon était ici !

– Ce n'est pas grave Elena, rassura Stefan avec un sourire tendre.

– Je pensais que tu étais tout seul au manoir, continua la brune en évitant de regarder Damon.

– Et bien non ! Maintenant que je suis de retour et que cet endroit et chez moi maintenant, indiqua Damon en montrant du doigt le sol, Stefan ne sera plus tout seul.

Elena, toute gênée, afficha un petit sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Stefan. Une attitude qui mettait en colère Damon. Il avait passé quatre mois dans l'autre dimension en pensant chaque jour à ce que serait ses retrouvailles avec Elena. Il avait passé toutes ces nuits à imaginer Elena dans son lit, dormant paisiblement dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui effleurait sa peau dans une caresse tendre.

Il avait tout imaginé sauf ça !

Il n'avait pas prévu de retrouver une Elena qui le détestait et l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas prévu de sauver Enzo d'un nouveau malade mental et de se faire kidnapper lui aussi ! Il n'avait pas prévu que son meilleur ami Alaric allait accepter de l'effacer de la mémoire d'Elena et qu'à présent il était à nouveau humain, ne lui permettant pas de faire oublier à Elena son sort.

Non, il n'avait vraiment rien prévu de tout ce bordel !

– Oui, je vais t'aider à organiser ça ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pense que Caroline essaye de semer Enzo. Il voulait la remercier de nous avoir déniché pour aller le sauver je crois.

– Oui il veut l'emmener à Denver voir un match de baseball, répondit Elena. C'est juste qu'elle ne veuille pas y aller…en tout cas pas avec lui, rajouta-t-elle prudemment en regardant attentivement la réaction de Stefan.

Damon regardait Elena puis Stefan et essayait de comprendre l'insinuation de sa future copine. Car oui, il avait l'intention de reconquérir Elena. Il allait tout faire pour la rendre folle amoureuse de lui à nouveau. Mais là, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec qui boucle d'or voudrait aller voir un match de base-ball ? Pourquoi Elena regardait Stefan ainsi et pourquoi Stefan était gêné ? Avait-il loupé quelque chose entre Stefan et Caroline ? Avec Enzo et Caroline ?

– Bon ça suffit ! J'en ai marre, je m'en vais de ce manoir. C'est dans ces moments que je souhaite retourner dans l'autre dimension tiens ! Lâcha le buveur de sang en laissant Stefan et Elena ensemble.

– Comment tu peux dire ça ? Rugit Elena en se mettant soudainement devant lui. Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que Bonnie s'est sacrifiée pour te ramener ici ?

Damon voyait la colère grandissante d'Elena ainsi que les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. À cet instant, Damon s'en voulu d'avoir avoué la vérité à tout le monde il y a deux semaines. Il avait révélé à tout le monde que Bonnie était avec lui depuis tout ce temps. Il avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Il avait avoué que Bonnie était morte. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à mentir à tout le monde mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait forcé à dire la vérité. C'était certainement ce que Bonnie aurait fait… L'ainé des Salvatore se souvenait précisément des réactions de tous.

Stefan avait été triste mais aussi reconnaissant et content. C'était grâce à Bonnie qu'il avait pu revoir son frère. Le jeune homme regrettait amèrement d'avoir été un piètre ami pour la jeune sorcière. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire, malheureusement.

Enzo avait été reconnaissant et déçu. Après tout il avait apprécié la jeune femme car elle l'avait sauvé. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il avait su reconnaitre son courage et sa force. La preuve, elle s'était sacrifiée pour son ami Damon.

Caroline avait pleuré une nouvelle fois pour la perte définitive de Bonnie. Cette fois-ci, la blonde le savait, sa meilleure-amie ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bonnie devait toujours se sacrifier pour les autres ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait sans cesse.

Matt n'avait rien dit mais Damon avait vu la résignation et la tristesse derrière ses yeux bleus. L'ancien quater-back était tout aussi triste que Caroline.

Tyler n'avait rien dit mais sa mâchoire était serrée. Damon n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour voir qu'il aurait préféré revoir la jeune femme plutôt que lui.

Elena, s'était effondrée une nouvelle fois à cette nouvelle et avait envoyé à Damon un regard emplit de colère, de rage mais aussi de détresse.

Enfin, pour ce qui était de la réaction de Jérémy, c'était l'apothéose ! Le jeune homme l'avait insulté de tous les noms et lui avait jeté en pleine figure des mots aussi puissants que des coups de poings. Jérémy lui avait dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ici, qu'il ne méritait pas le sacrifice de Bonnie. Damon avait accepté ces remarques car c'était vrai mais il n'avait pas apprécié la phrase suivante du jeune Gilbert.

Flashback

– _Bonnie ne méritait pas de mourir toute seule là-bas pour que tu puisses vivre à nouveau parmi-nous, hurla le jeune homme avec mépris. Tu n'__es qu__'un meurtrier ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre alors qu'elle si ! _

– _Jéré__my, gronda Alaric. _

_Jérémy ignora Alaric pour se planter devant un Damon aussi pétrifié qu'une statue. _

– _Bonnie est la plus idiote et la plus stupide des filles que je connais sur cette Terre pour s'être sacrifiée pour toi ! Vociféra-t-il les poings serrés. _

_C'était ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! Sa colère montant en flè__che, Damon attrapa J__érémy par le col de sa veste et l'amena plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche. Damon entendit les protestations de son frère, d'Alaric et d'Elena mais il s'en balançait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Jéré__my Gilbert._

– _Je t'interdis de dire que Bonnie est idiote et stupide tu m'entends ? Grogna le vampire en secouant le jeune homme légèrement. Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça. La seule erreur de Bonnie est d'avoir eu des sentiments pour un sale gamin pour toi qui baise chaque fille qu'il rencontre et qui n'a pas hésité à la tromper avec un putain de fantôme ! _

– _Enfoiré ! Répliqua Jérémy. _

_Damon poussa sauvagement Jérémy qui faillit tomber au sol mais Alaric le rattrapa. Il observa les personnes autour de lui un petit moment avant de partir rapidement de cet endroit sous les yeux dédaigneux d'Elena et Jérémy et le regard surpris et ébahis des autres. _

Fin Flashback

Damon n'avait pas supporté l'insulte de Jérémy envers Bonnie et il n'avait pas supporté de le voir avec plusieurs filles les jours suivants. La façon dont le jeune chasseur honorait la mémoire de Bonnie était dégradante.

– Bouge Elena, ordonna-t-il enfin à la jeune femme en face de lui.

– Tu es vraiment cruel, tu….

– Bouge. De. Là. Elena, articula le vampire avec froideur, coupant Elena dans son élan.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce avec elle en train de lui dire à mi mot qu'il était un monstre. Il n'avait pas la force de regarder ses larmes qui lui soulevait le cœur et il n'avait pas le courage et la force de supporter les accusations et la culpabilité.

Fatigué, le vampire aux remarques sarcastiques flasha vers l'extérieur pour se retrouver seul. Il marchait dans la forêt près de l'université. Son pas était pressé et furieux. Il donna un coup de pied à plusieurs branches et à plusieurs cailloux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en contact avec des personnes où il allait faire quelque chose de regrettable. A la place, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pour la deuxième fois depuis son retour, il appela Bonnie.

– « C'est Bonnie, vous pouvez me laissez un message »

– Nan mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une messagerie vocale aussi naze Bennett ! Cependant, c'est vraiment cool d'entendre ta petite voix de judgy !, expliqua Damon en souriant tendrement. Si je t'appelle une deuxième fois c'est juste pour te dire que je voulais corriger mon précédent message. En fait tu ne me manques pas un petit peu…, il arrêta de parler pendant un instant regardant le ciel avant de continuer. En fait Bonnie, tu me manques… beaucoup, termina-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour mettre fin au message, laissant ensuite tomber son bras le long de son corps avant de poser son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et glisser jusqu'au sol, pensif et rongé par la culpabilité.

Bonnie s'était sacrifiée pour lui ! À cause de lui elle était morte. Il se devait de faire honneur à son sacrifice en récupérant Elena, en profitant de chaque moment avec Stefan et en vivant chaque jour différemment. Il voulait continuer à se sentir aussi libre qu'il l'avait été avec Bonnie, aussi humain qu'il s'était senti en vivant ces quatre mois avec elle. Il voulait montrer à Elena qu'il n'était plus ce tueur psychopathe. Il voulait montrer qu'il y avait encore de _l'espoir _pour lui. Il devait faire tout ceci et il le voulait.

Pour Bonnie.

{o}{o}{o}

Elle courait depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Chaque minute qui passait lui donnait l'impression d'être des heures. Elle était épuisée, fatiguée. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et sa respiration était accentuée. De plus, elle perdait beaucoup de sang. La flèche que Kai lui avait planté avec son arbalète lui avait laissé une blessure qui pouvait lui être fatale si elle n'avait pas les soins nécessaires au plus vite. Kai avait beau revenir à la vie à chaque fois qu'il mourait mais Bonnie n'était pas sûre d'avoir ce même privilège.

– Bonnie je sais que tu n'es pas loin !

Bonnie redoubla d'efforts pour courir vers l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Elle n'osait pas regarder derrière elle de peur de voir le sourire colérique de Kai qui venait d'hurler comme un malade. L'hôpital n'était plus très loin de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne et au plus vite. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant le bâtiment. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle décida de monter un étage par stratégie. Kai allait peut-être regarder toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussez en pensant qu'elle était peut-être incapable de monter les escaliers, elle allait gagner du temps ainsi.

Sa mission première était d'éviter Kai et sa deuxième mission première était de se faire recoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs car elle n'était pas assez forte. Puis elle ne pouvait plus, elle n'était pas assez douée. Elle n'avait plus l'Expression... Ce qui était dommage car elle en avait bien besoin maintenant. Fin bref, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution anesthésiante ainsi que du fil et une aiguille. Pour cela, Bonnie se dirigea vers la salle des médicaments de l'étage et fouillait chaque parcelle de cette pièce. Elle trouva très vite du fil et une aiguille, ainsi qu'une seringue mais elle ne trouvait pas l'anesthésiant. Désespérée, elle commençait à jeter tout par terre pour aller plus vite et finalement elle trouva le produit qu'elle cherchait.

Tremblant légèrement, elle mît une dose complète dans la seringue avant de s'asseoir sur le sol et de remonter son maillot. Elle ne savait pas comment procéder et elle ne savait pas si la dose était correcte mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Sans tarder une seconde de plus, elle se planta la seringue à côté de sa plaie et s'injecta le produit qui allait enlever sa douleur. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de trouver le courage de prendre son aiguille avec le fil. Elle prit un bout de sa peau et traversa l'aiguille avec appréhension. Elle fut surprise de ne rien ressentir de douloureux mais elle était dégoûtée de faire une chose pareille. Pressée d'en finir, la sorcière Bennett se dépêcha de terminer le travail. Sa main tremblait légèrement et sa vision commençait à devenir or floue. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt s'endormir. Ayant enfin terminé elle coupa le fil après avoir fait un nœud solide. Elle se releva en s'aidant du bureau quand tout à coup elle se figea.

– BONNIE !

Kai était à l'hôpital et il n'était pas loin, la voix du jeune homme venait du rez-de-chaussée et elle semblait venir de la pièce en dessous de celle ou Bonnie se trouvait actuellement. Il était en train de fouiller chaque pièce à sa recherche. Il allait bientôt monter au premier étage. Effrayée par cette éventualité, Bonnie sortit rapidement de la pièce et arpenta les couloirs avec vitesse tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se retrouva vers les escaliers Ouest et se demandait si elle devait monter ou descendre. Tout à l'heure, elle était monte par l'escalier Nord mais si Kai avait fouillé le rez-de-chaussée, il pourrait très bien monter par l'escalier Ouest. Elle ne voulait pas retomber nez-à-nez avec lui.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir car tout à coup, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Les lumières de l'hôpital s'étaient toutes éteintes. Kai venait de couper le courant et comme la nuit commençait à tomber, Bonnie ne voyait presque rien. De quoi bien monter son angoisse, elle avait la nette impression de faire partie d'un film d'horreur.

– Bonnie Bennett, ça ne sert à rien de me fuir ! Chantonna Kai en étant au même étage que Bonnie.

La jeune adolescente décida de monter deux étages. Elle faisait attention de ne pas louper une marche et fut soulagée quand elle se retrouva au troisième étage de l'hôpital. Le seul problème c'est elle ne voyait pas grand-chose et son corps menaçait de s'écrouler de fatigue. Cependant, elle fit l'effort d'entrer dans une chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se mît derrière la porte pour se cacher de Kai au cas où ce dernier allait ouvrir la porte en grand et inspectait rapidement la pièce.

Elle respirait comme si elle venait de faire un sprint, elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration car si elle continuait comme ça, il était pratiquement sûr que le psychopathe après elle allait la dénicher. Dix minutes passèrent comme ça avant que Bonnie n'entende à nouveau la voix de Kai. Il était au troisième étage.

– Tu sais Bonnie, je dois admettre que tu es forte pour jouer à cache-cache. Mais sache que moi, je suis le meilleur pour trouver les gens qui, justement, se cachent ? C'était le jeu préféré de mes frères et de ma sœur quand nous étions petits. Ils se cachaient pendant que le Grand et Méchant Malakai essayaient de les trouver.

Il s'approchait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait l'entendre ouvrir une par une les portes de cet étage. Elle entendait le son de ses pas et le son de sa voix qui se rapprochait.

– Allez ma petite Bonnie, montre-toi ! Ce jeu est très excitant mais il faut savoir y mettre fin.

La voix du jeune homme était à coté, de la pièce où elle était. Ce qui voulait dire que la prochaine pièce qu'il allait vérifier était la sienne. Inspirant au maximum, Bonnie bloqua ensuite sa respiration et se colla du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre le mur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte faire un bruit. Elle les rouvrît une seconde après pour voir que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle se félicitait de ne pas être un peu plus rondelette sinon sa planque aurait été découverte.

– Je finirai bien par te trouver Bonnie, rugit la voix de Kai jusque à quelques centimètres de sa cachette.

Il illuminait la chambre avec une lampe torche avant que celle-ci ne clignote et ne s'éteigne soudainement.

– Zut, plus de pile, se plaignît Kai en tapant plusieurs fois la lampe et en avançant à l'intérieur de la pièce au plus grand désarroi de Bonnie qui expirait lentement.

Il allait la voir, il allait la voir s'il se retournait. La porte la cachait mais pas suffisamment si une personne entrait dans la pièce. Et c'est ce que Kai était en train de faire. Il était au milieu de la pièce et enlevait les piles de la lampe. Bonnie pouvait distinguer sa silhouette, elle le voyait correctement. Il remettait les piles dans la lampe après avoir soufflé à l'intérieur. Il était de profil, tapotant la lampe qui clignotait avant de se rallumer correctement.

C'était maintenant qu'elle devait s'enfuir.

Avec rapidité, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette, surprenant Kai qui avait sursauté avant de comprendre que sa proie était dans la pièce depuis le début.

– Trouvé Bonnie, cria-t-il en se mettant lui aussi à courir.

Il vit du coin de son œil la silhouette de Bonnie et se mit à la poursuivre, l'excitation de la chasse montant en flèche. Il adorait ça !

– Je vais t'attraper, claironna-t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle courait assez vite et elle semblait redoubler sa vitesse en l'entendant s'approcher de plus en plus. Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva vers les escaliers. Bonnie était en train de monter un étage. Kai, se précipita et se rapprocha très vite d'elle, il tendit sa main et réussit à attraper la cheville de Bonnie qui tomba sur les marches.

– Arrêtes de courir et viens avec moi.

– Vas te faire voir, rétorqua la sorcière en lui donnant un coup de pied violent au visage.

Kai lâcha la cheville de Bonnie et se retrouva au palier du troisième étage sur les fesses pendant que Bonnie mettait à nouveau de la distance entre eux. Il se redressa et se mît une fois de plus à courir après celle qui l'avait tué et privé de sa liberté. Il l'a rattrapa avec aisance, elle semblait faiblir à chaque seconde qui passait. Il allait finir par la capturer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alors qu'il étendit son bras pour l'attraper par l'épaule, elle l'esquiva et repartit vers l'escalier. Cette fois-ci, la jeune Bennett le descendait et Kai la suivait.

– Bonnie arrête !

L'ancienne ancre de l'Autre Côté, laissa échapper un petit rire. Qui était assez fou pour s'arrêter parce que leur ennemi l'avait demandé ? En tout cas, elle ne l'était pas encore. Elle allait continuer de courir jusqu'à ce que son corps demande grâce. Et c'est justement ce que son corps demandait. Il lui ordonnait d'arrêter car il ne pouvait plus suivre. Exténuée, Bonnie sentait sa tête lui tourner. D'un coup, ses jambes la lâchèrent ne pouvant plus supporter son poids. Elle se sentait tomber à l'avant alors que ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Alors qu'elle attendait l'impact, elle sentit son corps être ramené par l'arrière brusquement et après plus rien.

Bien évidemment, c'était Kai qui avait rattrapé la sorcière. Il avait réussi à prendre le bras de Bonnie et à la ramener brutalement vers lui, la plaquant contre son torse et en la serrant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

– Tu croyais peut-être m'échapper ? Interrogea-t-il avant de pivoter le corps de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Quoi ? Tu dors ? Se plaignît-il en regardant la sorcière endormie dans ses bras.

Il la secoua pour la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Il soupira déçu de ne pas voir la terreur dans les yeux verts foncés de la seule habitante de ce monde parallèle hormis lui. Irrité, Kai voulait la jeter en bas des escaliers mais se retint de le faire à la dernière minute. Après tout, il aurait tout le loisir de voir la peur sur son visage quand elle se réveillerait demain ! Puis le jour d'après, et le jour d'après, et encore le jour d'après et le jour suivant et encore le jour suivant. Il avait l'éternité pour la tourmenter. Il avait peut-être perdu l'occasion de retourner dans le monde réel mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul.

Il allait s'assurer que Bonnie comprenne l'immense erreur qu'elle avait commise en le condamnant elle et lui à vivre pour toujours dans cet enfer.

– On va bien s'amuser !

Un sourire suffisant ornait les lèvres du sorcier qui passa son bras sous les genoux de Bonnie tandis que son autre bras se plaçait derrière ses épaules. Il souleva la jeune métisse et commença à marcher, toujours avec un sourire suffisant.

Il avait hâte que Bonnie se réveille.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :** **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous avez envie de connaitre la suite. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressés par cette histoire, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine. J'essaye de me remettre dans le bain des fictions car ça m'a manqué. Même si mes goût ont changés et évolués, je suis contente de venir poster ici à nouveau. **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à tous. **

**WhiteBlackGrey.**

**PS : J'aime toujours autant le Bamon et le Kennett ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A :** **Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction :-) Je dois dire que je suis surprise et en même temps soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à bien aimer Kai ! Si vous savez à quel point je me sens mieux lol. Je me sens moins coupable de mettre Bonnie avec un sociopathe (^-^)**

**Maintenant je tiens à remercier chaque personnes qui ont laissés des reviews et ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou dans l'histoire à suivre ! **

**BeFreeForever :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, le premier de cette histoire en plus ! Ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que je suis une de tes auteurs préférés. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette histoire.

**Anonymous Fan** : Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être accro à mes fictions à ce point lol. Je suis enchantée de lire que mes nombreuses heures d'écriture payent leurs fruits. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons les mêmes goûts au niveau de la série et de ses personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Kerta :** Ta première review m'a fait rire et m'a fait sauter de joie ! J'étais rassurée de lire que tu avais envie d'un Bonkai. Je me suis dit que je n'étais pas la seule française à bien aimer et que je ne devenais pas folle. Ah oui, Damon a intérêt à se bouger le derrière et il va certainement le faire mais pour l'instant je vais laisser Kai s'amuser avec Bonnie (même si pour elle c'est pas drôle xD)

**Cassandra :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire -), le chapitre deux est enfin ici et j'espère qu'il va t'intéresser !

**Love The Original Family :** Oh que si je me souviens de toi hé hé ! Je me souviens des lecteurs qui m'ont laissé le plus de review, ceux que je retrouvais pratiquement à chaque chapitre ! Et oui, Kol et Kai se ressemblent beaucoup et c'est pour ça qu'ont les adorent. Oui j'ai entendu parler de la web-série sur Kol mais je croyais que c'était une rumeur. Heureusement que non, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat. Ah la fin du 6x07 était magnifique, moi je vais sur Tumblr pour voir les spoilers et quand j'ai vu la réaction de Damon en voyant l'ourson de Bonnie, mon cœur à louper un battement mdr. Il y aura du Delena mais rien n'est dit qu'ils se remettront ensemble hi hi. Pour le Steroline, il faut attendre le chapitre 3 pour voir si j'emprunte ce chemin ou pas… :-)

**Ladycopine** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai cherché une fiction sur Kai en anglais et il y en avait qu'une. J'étais déçue et du coup j'ai décidé d'en faire une. C'est comme ça que j'avais fait pour le Bamon. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux il y en avait à peine une cinquantaine en anglais et zéro en français. C'est vrai, on aime tous les psychopathes et sociopathes lol. En même ceux de cette série sont tous super canon...

**Lamya :** Exactement la même façon de penser que moi sur les psychopathes mignons lol. Ceux qui font les castings de la série savent repérer les beaux visages qui font chavirer la gent féminine. Oui je suis la première sur ce site à écrire un Bonkai mais sur Tumblr j'ai vu des One-Shot en anglais sur le tag bonkai. Ils sont excellents en plus ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**La lunatique poetique :** Ha ha, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je sais à quel point c'est galère de trouver une histoire sur eux. Depuis que Kai est apparu je vais tous les jours voir sur Tumblr pour un one-shot. Oui, je suis désespérée et complètement irrécupérable.

**Lisa :** Bienvenue à bord du ship Bamon, Kennett et Bonkai :-) J'espère sincèrement te faire aimer le Bonkai avec cette histoire peut-être pas autant que le Bamon ou le Kennett mais j'essaierai. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :** Merci d'avoir lu plusieurs de mes histoires. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as bien aimé Nouvelle menace, nouveau rapprochement :-) J'aime aussi le Klaroline et j'aime bien le Klamille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi de nombreuses personnes veulent à tout prix que Camille meure et que d'autres haïssent carrément Leah Pipes. Le Klaroline existe toujours grâce aux fictions et c'est toujours grâce aux fictions qu'on peut lire du Kennett, du Bamon, du Carenzo etc… Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu commences à bien aimer le Bamon grâce à cette saison 6 qui est nettement mieux que la précédente. Je suis du même avis que toi, la saison 5 était vraiment tirée par les cheveux. Pour ce qui est du titre du livre que j'ai écrit, il s'agit de « **Destin Surnaturel** », la couverture est noir avec un livre de magie. Je suis contente qu'il soit publié car ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile de nos jours. La seule chose dont je ne suis pas contente, c'est le prix qu'ils ont mis. C'est hyper cher mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui décide :-(

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, place à la lecture maintenant ! **

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ! Je ne gagne aucun revenu en écrivant ces fanfictions. C'est juste pour le plaisir et le partage !

**Bonne lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son profond sommeil arrivait à sa fin.

Bonnie se réveillait doucement pendant que ses sens commençaient à reprendre le dessus. Elle pouvait entendre de mieux en mieux les sons qui l'entouraient. Par exemple, elle entendait le crépitement des flammes près d'elle. Elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur des flammes parcourir sa peau. Elle reprenait conscience peu à peu.

Agacée par une petite mèche rebelle qui lui chatouillait les narines, elle leva subitement le bras pour dégager la source d'irritation quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le bouger. Intriguée, elle fit l'effort d'ouvrir les paupières pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle retint un grognement au fond de sa gorge en voyant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras.

Elle était assise sur la "chaise de torture" préférée de Damon !

La même chaise qui avait servi à torturer Mason Lockwood mais aussi à garder sans incident Kai. Elle était installée sur cette fichue chaise dans le salon, devant la cheminée des Salvatore. Alarmée, Bonnie scrutait la pièce avec attention avant d'apercevoir Kai.

Le sorcier voleur de pouvoir était allongé dans le canapé endormi avec un paquet de chips sur son ventre. Une jambe dépassait du fauteuil alors que sa bouche était ouverte. Il est était carrément rafalé. C'était dérangeant à voir car il avait l'air si paisible et si innocent ainsi. On lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession... Or, Bonnie savait à présent qu'il n'y avait rien d'innocent en Kai. Il avait tué sa famille sans remord sauf sa sœur ou il lui avait arraché la rate parce qu'il avait un ´faible' pour elle.

Kai était un monstre. Un monstre qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter mais comment ? Elle était enfermée dans cette dimension pour l'éternité. La seule chance pour elle de s'en sortir était l'ascendant. Malheureusement, elle avait loupé sa chance de repartir avec Damon... L'objet magique s'était cassé. D'ailleurs elle pouvait en voir toutes les pièces sur la table basse... Était-il réparable ? Se demanda-t-elle ? Allait-il fonctionner si les pièces étaient assemblées à nouveau ? Pouvait-elle résoudre le puzzle et rejoindre Damon ?

Damon…

C'était la chose la plus stupide à penser mais il lui manquait terriblement. Avec lui dans ce monde, elle avait au moins de la distraction. Puis elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Combien de fois l'avait-il protégé de Kai ? Assez de fois pour qu'elle ne craigne pas le sorcier.

Maintenant, Damon était parti. Il devait certainement être avec Elena et Stefan. Il devait être heureux d'être de retour et de pouvoir être avec la femme de ses rêves. Bonnie se sentait fière d'elle. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir redonnée à Damon une chance d'être heureux et elle était contente de s'imaginer Elena vivre enfin la relation amoureuse qu'elle voulait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Bonnie était réellement ravie d'avoir donné cette chance à ses amis. Car oui, Damon était devenu son ami pendant ses quatre mois. Elle avait découvert qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui et elle espérait que cet espoir allait le conduire vers la bonne direction. La direction qu'il a toujours voulu emprunter au fond de lui.

Une direction qui pour son propre cas menait vers sa chute aux enfers. L'espoir était ce qu'elle avait perdu. Pour elle, c'était la fin. Jamais elle ne retournera dans le monde réel. Elle ne reverra jamais Jeremy, elle ne reverra jamais Caroline, Elena et Matt. Elle était condamnée à rester à ce faux Mystic Falls avec un sociopathe. Qui sait ce qui allait lui faire subir ? Il allait peut-être la torturer jours et nuits jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter ou qu'elle ne meurt définitivement.

Mourir... C'est peut-être ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Elle aurait dû se laisser mourir une bonne fois pour toute. De cette manière, elle aurait pu quitter cette prison et rejoindre sa grand-mère.

Soupirant bruyamment, Bonnie sortit de toutes ses pensées angoissantes. Son regard se posa furtivement sur la silhouette de Kai toujours endormi avant de retomber sur ses poignets. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir de cette chaise et de s'éloigner de Kai. Elle ne désirait pas rester avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait se libérer en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force nécessaire pour y arriver mais elle se sentait assez forte pour essayer.

– Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place.

Bonnie leva la tête rapidement pour voir Kai assis sur le canapé, la regardant avec malice, sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il se leva en prenant son paquet de chips avant de se planter devant elle.

– Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillée Bonnie. J'ai cru que tu allais me faire un remake de la belle au bois dormant et que j'allais devoir endosser le rôle du prince charmant.

Bonnie grimaça à l'implication de Kai.

– Je préfère que tu me plantes à nouveau une flèche dans l'abdomen plutôt que de me faire embrasser par un malade comme toi ! Aboya Bonnie en lui donnant un regard dégouté.

Kai était amusé par la réplique de Bonnie qui sentait la colère l'envahir.

– Je ne parlais pas de la version pour enfant Bonnie, je parlais plutôt de la version de Charles Perrault.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi parlait Kai. En fait, elle était une très grande fan des chefs d'œuvres de Disney et elle n'avait jamais voulu apprendre sur les versions plus sombres des écrivains de l'époque.

– Tu savais que dans la version de Perrault, la belle au bois dormant se fait violer par le prince pendant son sommeil et que l'épine dans son doigt est enlevée grâce à l'un de ses enfants qui lui avait sucé le doigt ? Narra Kai en prenant une chips dans son paquet avant de la manger goulûment. Puis après le prince et la princesse se marient et la mère du prince essaye de tuer sa belle-fille et ses petits-enfants mais au final le prince revient et sa mère se tue.

Bonnie regardait incrédule Kai qui venait d'anéantir ce conte pour elle.

– Oh mais sois sans crainte Bonnie, poursuivit-il en jetant son paquet de chips sur le canapé et se frottant les mains sur son jean. On n'aura pas ce problème de la belle-mère machiavélique car j'ai tué ma mère il y a longtemps.

La sorcière Bennett scrutait Kai écœurée par ce qu'il impliquait depuis le début. Kai se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme assise devant lui. Encore, il n'avait pas dit comment il avait tué sa mère, il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et dorme encore pour quatre jours consécutifs.

– Tu ferais mieux de me tuer.

– Oh Bonnie voyons ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Questionna Kai en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais détruit devant mes yeux la seule chance que j'avais de retourner dans le monde réel, termina-t-il ironique.

– Arrête tes pitreries Kai et dépêche-toi de me tuer en absorbant mes pouvoirs. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite...

Kai soupira tout en roulant des yeux puis s'approcha de Bonnie. Il s'accroupit devant elle pour que leur visage soit face à face, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Honnêtement j'ai eu le loisir de m'imaginer pendant quatre jours et pendant mon sommeil les milles et une façons de te faire payer pour ta petite trahison Bonnie. Parce que tu vois, je te faisais un tant soit peu confiance. Ce qui est, je dois dire, un fait exceptionnel ! Révéla le jeune homme en ne lâchant pas Bonnie du regard. Mais j'aurais dû savoir dès le départ que toi aussi tu allais me planter un coup de couteau dans le dos. Tu n'es pas si différente des autres et c'est pour cette raison que tu devrais avoir le même sort...

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Kai posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui se raidit, se préparant à être drainée de sa magie. Cependant, Kai n'en fit rien et se contentait d'être satisfait de son appréhension. Il se redressa légèrement sans bouger sa main.

– J'avais prévu de te garder prisonnière dans la cave de Damon, de te faire mal avec divers objets tranchants et de te drainer tes pouvoirs peu à peu.

– Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

Kai retira sa main et prit un couteau suisse de sa poche.

– Parce que je n'aime pas être seul, répliqua ce dernier en jouant avec le couteau. Il me faut donc quelqu'un pour m'écouter raconter ma vie et comme tu le sais nous sommes les deux habitants de ce monde. J'ai décidé que je te tuerais quand nous seront tous les deux sortis de cet endroit.

– L'ascendant est cassé et tu as dit qu'il était impossible de retourner dans le monde réel, argumenta la sorcière en ne baissant pas le regard.

– Oui et c'est la vérité ! Mais qui sait, peut-être que Damon va chercher par n'importe quel moyen de te faire revenir. Et crois-moi je ne serais pas loin ce jour-là ! Tu ne feras pas un pas dans ce monde sans moi me trouvant derrière toi, clama Kai en se penchant vers Bonnie avec son couteau.

Le sorcier coupa les liens qui retenaient Bonnie prisonnière de la chaise. Bonnie se frottait le poignet et se leva quand Kai rangea son couteau dans sa poche.

– Mais pour l'instant, reprit-il en arborant un demi-sourire. Nous allons devenir les meilleurs-amis du monde Bonnie Bennett...

{o}{o}{o}

Qui était ce Liam ? Où Elena a-t-elle pu dénicher un crétin pareil ? Comment peut-elle traîner avec un gars comme lui ? C'était n'importe quoi et c'était surtout un vrai cauchemar. Il avait des pulsions meurtrières. Il avait envie de tout casser sur son passage.

– Waouh alors c'est toi ?

Damon soupira en entendant la voix taquine d'Enzo à côté de lui. Le vampire aux yeux bruns ordonna au barman une bouteille de whisky sous les yeux ternes de Damon.

– C'est moi quoi ? Répliqua Damon.

– C'est toi qui empeste la mauvaise humeur à des kilomètres.

Damon pouffa avant de liquider son verre en un coup. Enzo prit la bouteille que le barman lui avait tendue, l'ouvrit et se versa un verre ainsi qu'à son ami.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as Damon ? Depuis que t'es de retour t'es d'une humeur massacrante. Ce n'est pas marrant et le Damon d'avant me manque, admit Enzo.

– C'est pas évident ce que j'ai ? Répondit le vampire d'un ton mordant. Elena ne se souvient pas de moi et ne veut pas faire l'effort de m'accorder une chance. Elle est avec ce crétin qui pense pouvoir "s'occuper de moi" et pour couronner le tout je suis loin de Mystic Falls ! J'aime mon manoir et j'aimais le Mystic Grill.

– Rien que ça ?

Damon sourit à Enzo, un sourire que le destinataire savait menaçant. Cependant, Enzo n'avait pas peur et la preuve, il décida d'aborder un sujet sensible.

– Il serait peut-être temps de faire une croix sur Elena mon pote ! Commença-t-il sans crainte. Pourquoi t'acharner à la récupérer quand des millions de femmes sont prêtes à te sauter dessus ?

– Pourquoi t'acharner à conquérir Caroline quand elle n'est franchement pas intéressée à toi ? Intervient une autre voix masculine.

Damon et Enzo tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Alaric. Enzo regardait l'homme de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux. Alaric retournait ce regard pendant que Damon levait les yeux au ciel, fatigué de l'animosité entre les deux hommes.

– Alors, on n'est pas avec cette fille médecin ? Questionna Enzo en retenant un grognement quand il vit Alaric s'installer de l'autre côté de Damon.

– Jo et moi avons dû annuler notre rendez-vous, elle a été appelée d'urgence. Du coup je suis venu voir comment allait mon meilleur-ami, insista Alaric en foudroyant Enzo.

– Oh arrêtez de vous battre pour avoir la place de meilleure-ami, cria Damon exaspéré par l'attitude des deux hommes. Tu as quel âge Ric et à quoi tu joues Enzo ?

Ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'Enzo et Alaric se lançaient des piques et se chamaillaient sans cesse pour savoir qui était le meilleur ami de Damon. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de relater les services que l'un et l'autre avait donné à Damon, le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient risqués leur vie pour la sienne. Franchement c'était lourd. Au début, Damon était surpris et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Enzo et Alaric étaient si hostiles. C'était Caroline qui lui avait dit que les deux hommes se battaient pour être son unique et meilleure-ami. Damon avait rigolé, insulté Caroline de blonde sans cervelle avant de rigoler à nouveau. Et pourtant ! Damon avait fini par la croire. Il s'était senti désiré au début. Après tout, c'était la première fois que deux personnes se battaient pour lui. C'était jouissif comme situation mais au bout d'un moment ça devenait lourd... comme aujourd'hui.

– Il n'est pas de bonne humeur, remarqua Alaric.

– Ouais depuis son retour il boude, confirma Enzo.

Damon était sur le point d'envoyer bouler Enzo et Alaric mais à la place, il vida un autre verre cul sec et prit la bouteille de Whisky. Bien sûr, le seul moment ou Enzo et Alaric sont d'accord c'était pour le critiquer…

– Et j'ai de quoi bouder après ce que tu as fait Ric, reprocha le vampire, mais passons ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Personne ne sait que je suis dans ce pauvre bar miteux et même moi je ne sais pas où je suis en fait...

– T'es complètement déchiré.

– Merci pour cette observation Alaric, articula Damon en offrant un sourire complètement faux. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

– Caroline à des sentiments pour ton frère et ça me déprime légèrement, se lança Enzo en fixant intensément la bouteille de Whiskey. Qu'est-ce que Stefan a de plus que moi ? Il n'a pas d'accent sexy lui, moi j'en ai un et on m'a dit que ça faisait de l'effet à Caroline.

Damon fronçait des sourcils et fit une mine dégoûtée. Caroline avait des sentiments pour Stefan ? Boucle d'or était dingue de son frangin ? Bah, elle aussi voulait inscrire la paire Salvatore sur sa liste ?

– En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, continua Alaric. Stefan et Caroline ont toujours été très proches, ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre. Je serais même content qu'ils soient ensemble. Stefan est un mec bien et Caroline mérite enfin quelqu'un qui prends soin d'elle.

Enzo leva dangereusement sa tête et fixa Alaric avec méchanceté. Il voulait lui briser la nuque et l'enterrer juste pour le fun.

– Mon frère et Caroline ? Ça me pique aux yeux je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à voir Stefan et Caroline à deux... Expliqua Damon en comprenant maintenant le sous-entendu d'Elena à Stefan l'autre fois.

– Ouais moi c'est pareil. Ils ont une amitié en or et ce serait malheureux de gâcher ça s'ils vont dans une relation romantique, dit Enzo en essayant de convaincre Damon et Alaric mais lui-même aussi.

L'idée de voir Caroline avec Stefan le dérangeait plus qu'il n'aimait se l'avouer. Pour être honnête, il n'aimait pas les sentiments de Caroline envers Stefan. Mais qui était-il pour être irrité par ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de la belle blonde...

– Quoi qu'il en soit vos peines de cœur sont rien comparés à ce que certaines personnes vivent en ce moment ou ont vécu, intervient Alaric dépité.

– Quoi ? Jeremy te donne du fil à retordre ? Tu n'arrives pas à séduire cette femme bizarre qui travaille à l'hôpital ? Interrogea Damon de manière ironique. Ah ouuaiis je vois tout de suite que ta situation est hyper difficile.

– Elle s'appelle Jo, défendit Alaric, et c'est justement d'elle que je parle. Elle m'a raconté son passé et il n'est pas tout rose. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est médecin et qu'elle ne tolère aucune erreur. Franchement, ça m'a refroidi son histoire.

– Et on s'intéresse à ce que tu dis pourquoi déjà ? Demanda Enzo ennuyé et jouant avec son verre. On s'en fiche de ta docteur Quinn, elle n'a pas vécu les horreurs que j'ai vécu avec Damon.

– Je confirme.

– Vous vous trompez ! Jo a vécu un vrai film d'horreur pendant son enfance et c'est ça qui la bloque de poursuivre une relation sérieuse avec moi. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et elle ressent le même mais elle se méfie. Son passé est sombre et il empiète sur son présent à chaque instant.

– Woaouh ! Même à quarante ans on peut encore vivre et se conduire comme des adolescents boutonneux.

Alaric ignora Enzo et continua.

– Jo a assisté aux meurtres de sa famille entière alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ! À ce qu'il paraît, son plus grand frère a pété un câble et a assassiné toute sa famille. C'est la seule survivante, son frère la laissé s'enfuir, expliqua l'ancien professeur d'histoire encore surpris par l'histoire de Jo.

Quand elle lui avait raconté son histoire, Alaric n'avait pas su quoi dire. Elle n'avait versé aucune larme et elle lui avait expliqué tous les détails d'une voix neutre et froide, comme si elle racontait l'histoire d'une autre personne.

Damon et Enzo haussèrent les épaules en se regardant avant de reprendre un verre et d'en servir un à Alaric. Damon n'était pas surpris d'entendre cette histoire. Après tout, cela arrivait fréquemment ces histoires d'enfants qui exterminaient leur famille complète. La preuve, Kai avait exterminé sa famille entière en 1994, il avait tué ses frères et ses parents et il avait arraché la rate de sa petite sœur avant la laisser s'enfuir parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle...

Damon fronça ses sourcils ! Ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et son verre fut vite reposé sur le bar. Il regardait Alaric comme s'il avait une deuxième tête sur ses épaules.

L'attitude du vampire ne passa pas inaperçu de Damon et Enzo.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Damon ignora Enzo pour regarder Alaric boire une goutte d'alcool.

– Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Questionna-t-il avec vitesse.

– Quoi ?

– Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé l'accident avec son frère ? Répéta Damon avec urgence et agressivité.

– Je sais plus trop bien, elle me l'a dit mais je m'en rappelle plus, répondit l'ancien vampire en cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire la date. C'est peut-être en 1993 ou alors 1995...

– 1994 ?

Alaric fit un signe de tête pour confirmer.

– Son frère lui a arraché la rate ?

– Pourquoi tu poses ces questions ? Demanda Enzo confus par le comportement de Damon.

– Sa rate Ric, pressa Damon en se levant de son tabouret et dominant Alaric par sa taille. Sa rate lui a-t-elle été arrachée ?

– Comment tu sais ce détail ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Damon. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et sortit de ce bar sous les regards interloqués de ses deux amis. Il avait un objectif cette nuit. Il devait trouver cette Jo et discuter. Il voulait une autre chose aussi.

Il voulait se venger.

Il voulait que Kai revienne dans ce monde pour que Damon lui donne ce qu'il mérite. Il voulait lui infliger une mort lente, douloureuse mais surtout, une mort définitive.

Déterminé et heureux de la tournure des événements, le buveur de sang aux yeux azur laissa l'esquisse d'un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

– Je vais te venger Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A** **: Le chapitre 2 s'achève ainsi ! Pas beaucoup de scène entre Kai et Bonnie mais le chapitre 3 et les suivants seront concentrés sur eux ! Dans mes fictions, j'aime bien quand tous les personnages interviennent un tant soit peu. ****Oh et petite précision, ma fiction ne suit pas vraiment la saison 6 de Vampire Diaries. Je réarrange l'histoire à ma manière lol.**

**Dans la série, je me doute que Bonnie et Kai ne vont pas être ensemble et ça ne pose aucun problème. Tant qu'ils ont des scènes ensembles ça me suffit. En fait, j'aimerai bien que Kai continue de flirter avec Bonnie quitte même à l'admirer sans forcément changer et devenir mou ! Le flirt à sens unique me plait bien lol. **

**Fin bref, je parle/j'écris trop lol ! Je vous laisse me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée :-)**

**WhiteBlackGrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A :**** Merci pour vos reviews et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire ! C'est sympa d'être suivie et de recevoir des commentaires comme les vôtres ! **

**Anonymous Fan :** _Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier Kai, même si je ne compte pas le tourner en guimauve lol ! _

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :** _J'adore écrire les scènes entre Bonnie et Kai, je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur eux tellement je suis inspirée. J'ai un peu de mal avec les scènes avec Damon et les autres mais je m'efforce de leur donner aussi du temps et de ne pas bâcler leur scène lol. Moi aussi le Damon de la saison 1 me manque, il était beaucoup plus drôle. Maintenant c'est devenu un peu le toutou d'Elena et c'est agaçant ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! _

**Lamya :** _C'est trop gentil et ça me touche vraiment ! Au moins mon travail plaît et c'est l'essentiel après le plaisir de l'écriture :-) Ah crois-moi je pourrais écrire des heures sur Bonnie et Kai mais il faut bien mettre Damon et les autres en action même si c'est moins passionnant pour moi. Je suis obsédé par le Bonkai lol. Sinon, je compte poster un chapitre tous les jeudis, c'est la seule journée ou j'ai beaucoup de temps avec le dimanche ! _

**Cassandra :** _Merci, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de voir qu'on aime ce que je fais (^–^) Ça me donne envie de continuer et ça m'inspire beaucoup plus ! Voilà maintenant le chapitre 3 :-)_

**BeFreeForever :** _Thank you pour ta review, je suis contente de lire que tu as aimé le chapitre 2 et que tu adores Kai. La suite c'est maintenant hé hé ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! _

**Love the Original Family :** _Oh merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté. Tu vas pouvoir lire la suite et découvrir ce qu'il se passe avec Bonnie et Kai mais aussi avec Damon. La confrontation entre Jo et Damon approche mais est-ce dans ce chapitre ? Réponse dans ce chapitre lol. _

**Lisa :** _Waouh ! Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment contente de voir que tu apprécies Bonnie, Kai, Enzo et de nouveau Damon grâce à moi en petite partie ! J'espère que dans ce chapitre, tu continueras de les apprécier -)_

**Yannie Soso :** _Pas besoin de me supplier ha ha ! Je vais continuer et terminer cette histoire même si les gens se lassent xD Je termine toujours ce que je commence. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça fait rêver de lire que les gens veulent la suite et sont impatient :-)_

**Howimymnh :** _Hiya ! Ça me fait super plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle fois des commentaires de ta part ! Ca faisait longtemps (ce qui est normal vu que je n'écrivais plus sur le site lol). Rho, moi aussi je préfère Bonnie avec tout le monde sauf Jérémy. Je veux dire par là que Damon, Enzo, Stefan, Matt, Tyler ou encore Kai, Kol, Klaus, Elijah seront toujours des meilleurs choix que Jérémy que je trouve fade et puéril. Je ne le supporte pas comme gars lol. Pour le triangle Kai / Bonnie / Damon il y aura des moments c'est sûr mais il ne sera pas vraiment le centre ! _

**Bonnie Bennett :** _Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Bonnie Bennett est le meilleur personnage de cette série et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est le centre de toutes les histoires que j'ai faites. Elle mérite d'avoir une histoire digne de ce nom dans la série qui malheureusement ce sert d'elle pour sauver les autres. J'espère vraiment que dans la saison 6, elle deviendra un peu plus égoïste. Merci de ton commentaire qui m'a fait sourire et me conforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas seule à aimer et admirer Bonnie !_

**Bonkai :** _Ta review est juste extraordinaire ! Elle a illuminé ma journée. En la lisant je me suis dit, cette personne est ma jumelle, elle pense comme moi. Oui Kai est super sexy, charmant même s'il est un psychopathe et qu'il a poignardé Bonnie… Mais qui dans la série n'a pas fait un geste comme celui-ci ? Klaus à bien mordu Caroline pour moins que ça lol. Donc oui, Bonnie mérite d'avoir son psychopathe elle aussi et c'est ce même psychopathe qui l'a complimenté alors que personne d'autre l'a fait même pas ce… Jérémy Gilbert… (Désolé je ne peux pas le blairer). Oui j'ai lu l'interview de l'acteur et j'ai failli sauter au plafond lol. Puis Julie Plec qui qui indique qu'il y a une petite chance qu'ils finissent ensemble m'a fait hurler de joie avant que mon cerveau ne me dise qu'il fallait se méfier de ce qu'elle disait ! Car oui, elle m'a eu plus d'une fois et j'ai souvent était déçue et en colère contre elle. Elle a tué Kol et m'a ainsi enlevé tout espoir de Kennett. J'étais si furieuse… Donc oui, je pourrai le croire que quand je l'aurai vu aussi ! Oh là, ma réponse va faire un roman si je continue, je vais arrêter là, encore merci et n'hésite pas à commenter ! J'adore répondre aux lecteurs et discuter avec eux ! _

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :** The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à sa créatrice L.J Smith !

**Bonne lecture ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il avait attendu toute la nuit dans l'appartement de cette Jo en vain ! Il avait eu le temps de réciter plusieurs fois ce qu'il allait lui dire et tout ça pour rien. Elle ne s'était pas présentée à son appartement. Il avait perdu plus de six heures de son éternité !

– Pourquoi ce front est couvert de rides ?

Damon se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre méchamment à Caroline qui était assise sur un tabouret, écrivant il ne savait pas quoi sur une liste. Elle ne le regardait même pas !

– C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Caroline leva la tête soupirant.

– Je parle à celui qui a le front tout ridé et qui a maintenant ses lèvres pincées.

– Désolé, Stefan n'est pas là blondie. Tu te trompes de personne !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Caroline en posant son stylo exaspérée. À quoi tu penses pour avoir cette tête de psychopathe ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua Damon en s'avançant vers la blonde et en lui prenant sa feuille.

– Hey ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Damon lisait avec soin les mots sur ce bout de papier. C'était une liste de courses dont le titre était « Anniversaire d'Alaric ».

– C'est l'anniversaire d'Alaric ? Questionna-t-il béat.

– Oui, demain, répondit Caroline en arrachant des mains sa liste. Elena m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer une petite fête conviviale pour lui. D'ailleurs tu es invité !

Damon fit un simple signe de tête. Il ne savait pas que samedi était l'anniversaire de son ami. Alaric ne lui en avait pas parlé et personne autour de lui ne l'avait mentionné à part Caroline maintenant.

– Il n'est pas trop vieux pour ça ?

– On n'est jamais trop vieux pour fêter son anniversaire, lança Caroline en foudroyant Damon de ses yeux bleus. C'est important pour Elena d'organiser cette petite fête et c'est important pour moi de faire en sorte qu'elle soit géniale.

– De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Enzo en arrivant le pas léger et en s'asseyant à côté de Caroline qui avait repris sa place.

– De l'anniversaire d'Alaric et de la fête qu'Elena et moi organisons pour lui, répondit-elle en continuant sa liste.

– Il va avoir quel âge ? Questionna Enzo faussement intéressé.

– Je ne sais pas mais toi aussi tu es invité Enzo ! Tu peux me remercier de ma générosité, déclara Caroline en lui donnant un sourire rapide.

– Non merci beauté, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir.

– C'est bien car la soirée c'est demain, répondit Caroline en levant les sourcils.

Enzo soupira tout en regardant Damon qui haussait les épaules.

– Quelle soirée ? Questionna Stefan en arrivant dans la cuisine du manoir provisoire des Salvatore.

Caroline fit demi-tour sur son tabouret et offrit au nouvel arrivant un sourire éclatant qui n'échappait pas à Enzo et Damon.

– Stefan, tu es invité à l'anniversaire d'Alaric demain soir. Elena a eu l'idée de lui faire la surprise et je me charge des préparatifs. Ça va être géniale tu vas voir, on va tous passer un bon moment ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour lui trouver un cadeau, je suis là !

Stefan souriait face au moulin à parole qu'était Caroline. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure-amie pour la calmer. Apparemment, elle était très excitée d'être à cette soirée.

– J'en prends note et merci de t'occuper de tout ça. C'est super et compte sur ma présence pour passer une agréable soirée avec vous, dit-il en lâchant ses épaules et en lui souriant.

– C'est génial ! Vous allez voir on va bien s'amuser. J'ai invité plein de monde, il y aura Jérémy, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Liv, Luke, nous quatre et…

– Désolé Darling mais je pense ne pas venir à cette grosse sauterie, coupa Enzo en se levant de son tabouret et en allant près de Damon. Je risque de gâcher cette fête et Alaric ne risque pas d'être heureux en me voyant…

– J'aurai justement cru que tu allais venir pour agacer Ric, dit Damon souriant mesquinement.

Caroline happa le regard de Stefan lui communiquant son exaspération face à la remarque inutile de Damon et la lueur presque machiavélique qui se dégageait des yeux ténébreux d'Enzo.

– Je vous préviens ! Vous allez tous venir à cette fête et personne ne va insulter personne, personne ne va frapper personne, personne ne va boire le sang de personne et personne ne va tuer personne ! C'est clair pour tout le monde ? Demanda Caroline d'une voix autoritaire qui faisait rire Stefan.

– Elle est stupide cette fête, on va s'ennuyer alors, dit Enzo en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

– Enzo ! s'écria Caroline ennuyée.

– Caroline, dit le vampire avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

– C'est bon, c'est finit ce moment de flirt ? Questionna Damon irrité.

Caroline se leva à nouveau de son tabouret et sans quitter des yeux Enzo, elle répondit à Damon d'un ton cinglant.

– Qui voudrait flirter avec lui ? Il passe son temps à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge.

– Qui voudrait flirter avec elle alors qu'elle est raide dingue de Stefan ? Rétorqua le vampire blessé par la remarque de la blonde.

Caroline aspira fort et mit sa main contre sa bouche. Elle sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce se tendre et elle sentit le regard interrogateur de Stefan ainsi que sa surprise. Les joues de la jeune vampiresse étaient en feu alors que son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle pouvait voir Enzo la regarder sans émotion avant que celui-ci ne décide de lui tourner le dos et de partir du manoir. L'étudiante posa son regard sur Damon qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle décida d'ignorer l'ainé des Salvatore pour enfin faire face à Stefan qui venait de se planter à côté d'elle.

– Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– C'est pourtant évident petit frère. Caroline à des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi, intervient Damon en aimant cette situation de gêne.

Il ne voyait pas à quel point sa prise de parole affectait Caroline qui se sentait humiliée. La jeune femme était en colère contre Enzo et contre Damon mais aussi contre elle-même pour sentir ses yeux s'embuer et le contrôle de la situation lui échapper complètement.

– Venez à la fête demain, dit-elle rapidement en évitant de regarder Stefan. J'ai aussi invité Liam à venir, après tout c'est le nouveau petit-copain d'Elena maintenant et elle est heureuse avec lui, continua-t-elle en marchant vers Damon et en lui donnant un regard mauvais. Puis il y aura Jo qui sera là aussi, termina-t-elle en s'enfuyant rapidement du manoir, reniflant légèrement.

– Caroline attends, cria Stefan en trottinant vers la blonde.

Il passa rapidement devant Damon qui se retourna pour voir disparaitre son frère. Le buveur de sang soupira puis donna un coup poing sur la table, énervé par ce que venait de lui apprendre Caroline. En même temps, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de la présence de Liam à cette soirée… Il allait vraiment finir par tuer ce gars mais pas maintenant ! Il devait d'abord parler à cette Jo et la bonne nouvelle de cette matinée était que cette femme était invitée demain soir pour l'anniversaire d'Alaric !

Vivement demain soir ! Pour voir l'issue de cet anniversaire surprise. Quelque chose disait à Damon que Caroline allait être déçue. Et il pouvait même faire une liste de ce qui n'allait pas bien se dérouler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en prenant le papier de Caroline qu'elle avait oublié sur la table. Il retourna la feuille et mit en titre :

« _10 Raisons pour lesquelles l'anniversaire surprise d'Alaric va être un désastre_ »

_1/ Enzo n'aime pas Alaric et Alaric n'aime pas Enzo._

_2/ Damon n'aime pas Liam et Liam n'aime pas Damon._

_3/ Caroline est en colère après Enzo et Enzo –blessé– va ignorer Caroline._

_4/ Caroline va éviter Stefan alors que Stefan va essayer de parler avec Caroline._

_5/ Elena va être gênée de voir Damon et Damon va tout faire pour accentuer cette gêne._

_6/ Jérémy va bouder toute la soirée et essayer de tuer Damon avec ses regards menaçants._

_7/ Il y aura de la tension entre Enzo et Stefan qui maintenant se détestent officiellement._

_8/ Luke, Liv, Matt et Tyler ne vont rien comprendre et vont essayer d'apaiser les tensions._

_9/ Damon va confronter Jo sur son passé pendant la fête, créant encore plus de tension._

_10/ Alaric va détester Damon et va mettre fin à la soirée. _

Damon termina de rédiger sa liste en souriant comme un malade. Il retourna la feuille et la laissa sur la table en savant parfaitement que Caroline allait la récupérer. Il enfila sa veste en cuir et enfila une paire de lunette. Il allait rendre une petite visite à Elena aujourd'hui pour la titiller un peu. Le vampire passa devant un miroir et s'admira un instant.

– Tu vas rater une sacrée soirée Bon-Bon…

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus ! Cette situation était insupportable et grotesque. Pourquoi était-elle coincée ici ? Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait ! Elle ne méritait pas de vivre enfermée dans ce monde avec un meurtrier qui n'avait pas toute sa tête. Le pire dans cette histoire était que ce même meurtrier avait décidé de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

Apparemment, Kai ne disait rien à la légère ! Quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait être derrière chacun de ses pas, il ne blaguait pas. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années (physiquement) suivait la sorcière Bennett partout où elle allait. En début de soirée par exemple, Bonnie était partie du manoir des Salvatore pour se diriger au supermarché acheter de la nourriture pour quelques jours. Kai était venue avec elle, sourire arrogant et prétentieux sur les lèvres. Il avait mis dans le caddie une dizaine de paquets de chips, celles qu'il mangeait sans cesse, ainsi que de la confiture et du pain. Chose étonnante, il avait mis dans le caddie les barres de céréales préférées de Bonnie. Ce qu'elle trouvait assez louche…

À présent, il était assis dans la cuisine des Salvatore, la regardant faire le dîner. Ce qui n'enchantait guère Bonnie qui n'était pas à l'aise.

– Tu regrettes hein ? Questionna le sorcier en couvrant encore et toujours Bonnie de son regard bleu sombre.

Bonnie ne répondit pas et se concentra sur les pâtes qu'elle faisait cuire. Elle éteint la gazinière et procéda à l'égouttage des féculents avant de les mettre dans son assiette et de mettre le reste dans la casserole. Elle prit du ketchup, une fourchette et s'installa loin de Kai.

– Et moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Je n'ai pas le droit de manger ? Tu ne m'as pas fait de pâtes ?

– Si tu espérais que je te fasse une assiette de pâtes c'est raté ! Je ne fais pas à manger à des psychopathes. Je préfère les laisser mourir de faim, rétorqua enfin Bonnie en adressant un regard assassin à Kai !

– Elle parle ! Oh mon Dieu Bonnie Bennett vient de m'adresser la parole ! C'est un miracle, un vrai miracle.

Bonnie soupira face à l'attitude puérile de Kai avant de continuer à manger.

– Sérieux j'ai faim, il reste des pâtes où tu vas tout manger ? Tu as une grosse assiette quand même. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser ? Ça t'évitera de prendre trop de poids…

La fourchette de Bonnie grinça contre l'assiette faisant grimacer Kai. La jeune femme serrait sa mâchoire et sa fourchette qu'elle craignait de la casser en deux. Elle se leva furieusement et adressa au sorcier devant elle un regard remplit d'électricité.

Kai était sûr que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort une dizaine de fois en l'espace de deux secondes mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur… Au contraire, il était extrêmement heureux de la réaction de Bonnie. Il adorait la voir ainsi.

– C'était une blague Bonnie, lâcha-t-il pour calmer l'atmosphère électrique et ne pas être victime des pouvoirs de la sorcière. Humour tu connais ? C'est ce que Damon faisait tout le temps !

– Damon n'était pas aussi cinglé que toi, arracha la belle métisse. Tu es différent de Damon car il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour toi ! Ce monde parallèle est ta prison et elle le restera pour l'éternité. Tu ne mérites pas de sortir d'ici ! Tu mérites simplement de pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps !

L'humeur taquine de Kai s'envola en une fraction de seconde et son visage devint dur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il se leva et s'approcha de Bonnie à une vitesse incroyable. La jeune femme cru un instant qu'il allait la drainer de ses pouvoirs et la tuer mais il n'en fit rien. Elle vit Kai fermer les yeux un instant et prendre une grande inspiration pour ensuite expirer. Il rouvrit les yeux et approcha son visage du sien d'une manière assez intimidante. Le premier réflexe de Bonnie était de reculer mais sa fierté l'obligeait à rester planter là, défiant Kai.

– Je vais peut-être pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps mais je ne serai pas seul ! Articula-t-il en offrant un demi-sourire avant de reprendre la parole en chuchotant. Tu pourriras avec moi Bonnie ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de te morfondre car c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi si tu es là avec moi, obligée de me supporter.

Bonnie se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, serrant ses poings si forts que ses ongles lui faisaient mal. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle poussa le jeune homme et partit sans rien dire vers la chambre que Damon lui avait proposé d'occuper il y a quatre mois. Elle passa dans le salon et vit sur la table basse les pièces de l'ascendant. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers et s'engouffra dans « sa » chambre, prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Pour ce qui est de Kai, il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, et s'empressa de s'installer à nouveau à table. Il prit l'assiette de Bonnie, sa fourchette et se chargea de faire disparaitre les pâtes tout en se disant qu'il se surpassait pour exaspérer Bonnie. En une journée il avait déjà réussi à la faire exploser.

– Mmmmm pas mal ces pâtes !

Alors qu'il dévorait les pâtes que Bonnie s'était faite, cette dernière faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle devait réfléchir à un moyen pour se débarrasser de Kai ! Mais comment ? Ce crétin ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle pouvait lui planter un marteau, une pioche, un pieu, un couteau dans le cœur, il reviendrait toujours à la vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais se libérer de lui. Il était comme de la mauvaise herbe…

– C'est pas vrai ! Maugréa-t-elle en se touchant le front et s'arrêtant.

Elle se refusait de vivre éternellement comme ça ! Elle allait perdre sa raison et devenir folle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen, il devait y avoir une solution. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elles mais aucunes ne tenaient la route. Enlevant sa main de son front, elle se pinça le nez et refit les cent pas quand tout à coup elle s'arrêta.

– L'ascendant !

Kai lui avait dit qu'il était cassé et qu'il ne fonctionnait plus mais était-ce la vérité ? Kai était un vrai manipulateur et un menteur. Peut-être que l'ascendant n'était pas cassé, qu'il fallait juste réassembler les pièces.

Bonnie se traita d'idiote pour avoir bu les paroles de Kai aussi facilement mais en même temps, Kai avait l'air très convainquant et il n'avait pas essayé de réparer l'objet. Il s'était même fait à l'idée de pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec elle… Peut-être qu'il croyait vraiment que l'ascendant était dysfonctionnel maintenant.

Si c'était ça, c'était merveilleux ! Elle pourrait essayer de le berner ! De reconstruire l'ascendant et de partir discrètement vers la cave et de s'évaporer pour toujours en le laissant seul ici.

Oui, elle allait faire ça ! C'était son nouveau plan.

Elle se sentait moins oppressée et beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Elle se permit même un sourire sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit trois coups sur la porte de sa chambre.

Kai…

– Dégage ! Cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son lit et regardant le plafond.

– Laisse-moi entrer Bonnie !

– Dégage Kai ! Répéta plus fort la sorcière.

– J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, ouvre la porte tu vas adorer, dit-il d'une voix douce à travers la porte.

Bonnie fronça des sourcils face au ton « normal » de Kai mais se ressaisit bien vite. C'était un piège ! Kai utilisait ce ton pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pour l'amadouer. Elle se doutait que sa surprise n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

– Bonnie je m'excuse !

La jeune Bennett faillit s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Kai s'excusait ?

Non, c'était encore un piège. Il jouait avec elle pour ne pas changer.

– J'n'ai pas voulu dire que t'étais grosse ou que tu allais finir par le devenir, continua-t-il avec un sourire mutin que Bonnie imaginait très bien. En fait, c'est le contraire ! Ton corps est tout simplement parfait ! Tu as des jambes sublimes, une poitrine très bien équilibrée qui est ni trop grosse et ni trop…

Kai s'arrêta de parler quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement révélant une Bonnie en colère, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la tête de côté, le regard de serial killeur activé, les lèvres formant une ligne mince et les joues légèrement rouges…

Oh elle rougissait !

La réaction incontrôlée de Bonnie fit ricaner Kai intérieurement et l'amusait. Il voulait faire remarquer à Bonnie que son compliment ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente mais résista à la tentation. A la place, il tendit une barre de céréale chocolatée.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé une branche de laurier ou un drapeau blanc donc je t'offre en gage de paix cette barre chocolatée, dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne comptait rien dire.

– Je n'aime pas, rétorqua Bonnie en savant parfaitement que c'était un mensonge.

Kai aussi le savait et son sourire s'élargit avant de prendre la main de Bonnie et de déposer la barre au chocolat dans sa paume. Il évita de rire en sentant Bonnie se raidir quand il prit sa main.

– Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, dit-il en la lâchant. Je sais que tu adores ces barres et que tu peux en manger sur la tête d'un pouilleux. Je sais aussi que tu aimes bien le ketchup et que tu ne peux pas faire sans, tu détestes les pancakes, tu détestes la choucroute. Tu adores t'occuper de tes ongles et tu peux rester une heure dans la salle de bain. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas du genre matinale et que tu es l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes et pleins d'autres choses…

Bonnie avait la bouche entrouverte, surprise. Kai savait de nombreuses choses sur elle, beaucoup trop même. Ce qui était normal quand on y réfléchissait bien. Il avait passé quatre mois à la surveiller elle et Damon.

Elle ferma sa bouche pour éviter d'avoir l'air stupide plus longtemps et décida de claquer la porte à son nez, ayant ras-le-bol de voir le visage de Kai, même s'il n'était pas vilain à regarder

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, entendit-elle.

Puis elle entendit les pas de Kai s'éloigner. Elle soupira de soulagement et jeta la barre de chocolat sur son lit. Aussi tentant était-il de la manger, elle ne succomberait pas. Tout ça parce que c'était Kai qui avait pensé à lui prendre ces barres au chocolat au supermarché et car c'était encore lui qui venait de la lui tendre. Si elle mangeait cette barre de chocolat, c'était comme si elle perdait une bataille…

Or elle ne voulait pas perdre conte ce meurtrier. C'était pour cette simple et bonne raison qu'une heure après, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et ouvrit délicatement la porte se situant en face. Elle vit Kai dormir sur le lit de Stefan, la lumière ouverte. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea avec prudence dans le salon pour prendre toutes les pièces de l'ascendant. Elle remonta dans sa chambre en s'assurant que Kai était toujours endormi.

Toute la nuit, elle s'évertua à reconstruire le puzzle qu'était l'ascendant. Elle était sur le bon chemin car il ne lui restait qu'une pièce à mettre. Tremblant légèrement et angoissée à l'idée que Kai ne la surprenne en ouvrant soudainement la porte, Bonnie parvient à insérer la dernière pièce. Un soupir soulagé traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle allait pouvoir retourner chez elle !

Il fallait tout simplement qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Kai. Et elle pensait justement à un moyen qui pourrait tromper le jeune homme.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve juste le bon sort !

Un sort qu'elle trouva trente minutes plus tard…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Le chapitre 3 touche à sa fin ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous voulez lire la suite. **

**En parlant de suite, les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus longs, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne ? D'habitude je fais en sorte de ne pas dépasser 3500 mots mais là je m'aperçois qu'avec les idées que j'ai, je vais dépasser pour les chapitres suivants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais une fixation sur le 3500 lol, je suppose que c'était une habitude pour mes autres histoires. Ce qui veut dire des scènes Bonkai plus longues hi hi**

**Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire ne suivra pas totalement la série ! Il y aura des similitudes mais je refais à ma sauce. C'est comme si c'était la saison 6 version WhiteBlackGrey lol. **

**Bon et bien je vous laisse sur cette note d'auteur ! **

**À jeudi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Courage pour cette fin de semaine :-)**

**WhiteBlackGrey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellana : **_Je crois que tu vas être contente aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre car il est beaucoup plus long hé hé ! Il y aura aussi beaucoup plus de Bonkai. Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, Damon et Enzo n'ont pas été très malin… Dans ce chapitre ils ne le seront pas non plus xD Merci d'avoir commenté, ça fait super plaisir._

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries : **_Merci d'avoir laissé une review :-) Dans ce chapitre le Bonkai va devenir un peu plus électrique, la tension va monter pour Bonnie, la pauvre… La fête d'anniversaire d'Alaric arrive, je n'en dis pas plus lol. _

**Love the Original Family : **_Thank you pour le commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire ainsi que les moments Bonkai ! Tu vas pouvoir voir ce que Bonnie réserve pour Kai et ce que Kai réserve pour Bonnie…_

**BeFreeForever :** _Oh merci beaucoup, ça me fait super méga plaisir de lire que mon style d'écriture plaît ! Ah j'avoue que l'attente est longue mais je tiens à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans les chapitres et j'essaye d'écrire pendant mon temps libre, qui est assez rare lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

**Cassandra :** _Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour une scène de baiser entre Bonnie et Kai, je pense qu'il y en aura une dans l'histoire ou plus mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant lol._

**Bonkai :** _Je vais prier aussi pour que le Bonkai arrive et très fort même lol. Ils ont du potentiel et j'espère vraiment qu'elle le remarque Julie Plec. Oui j'ai vu que le ship devient de plus en plus nombreux, je le vois sur Tumblr ou je me suis inscrite exprès pour voir les spoilers sous forme de gif sur eux lol. Merci encore une fois de ta review et merci d'avoir lu mes histoires sur le Kennett. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire ! _

**Lisa :** _Le sort pour berner Kai est dans ce chapitre et tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir lequel lol. Oui Kai ne fait jamais rien au hasard et Bonnie le sait mais il continu d'essayer. Tu vas encore voir un Damon ironique dans ce chapitre mais une autre facette de lui. Merci de suivre cette histoire et à bientôt peut-être :-) _

**Chapitre 4 **

**Disclaimer :** **Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas ! J'écris pour passer le temps et par plaisir.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la cuisine préparant son propre petit-déjeuner. Sa tête était horrible à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure. Elle s'était acharnée à reconstruire l'ascendant et à faire en sorte que son sort pour leurrer Kai était excellent. C'était sa seule chance de sortir de cette prison sans amener ce psychopathe avec elle. C'était son dernier espoir.

– Hmm ça sent terriblement bon ! Entendit-elle derrière elle.

La sorcière Bennett ignora le sorcier sans pouvoir et prit sa tasse de café ainsi que ses tartines de confiture. Elle s'installa à table et mangeait calmement. Elle aperçut Kai se faire du chocolat chaud et prendre des céréales ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait. Il s'installa en face d'elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

– Bien dormie ? Lui demanda-t-il en versant ses céréales et du lait dans son bol. Car vu ta tête on dirait que t'es un zombie !

Bonnie ne répondit pas, continuant de savourer sa tartine à la confiture de fraise.

– Si tu veux savoir j'ai dormi comme un bébé. J'ai même rêvé que nous sortions de cette prison main dans la main et que tu retrouvais Damon alors que moi je partais faire le tour du monde…

– Menteur ! Lâcha Bonnie rapidement.

– Je te jure c'est la vérité, répondit Kai en mâchant ses céréales. Dommage, ce n'était qu'un rêve, continua-t-il en avalant. Nous sommes enfermés ici à tout jamais, obligé de rester ensemble pour l'éternité.

– Ce monde parallèle est tout aussi grand que le vrai ! T'es pas obligé de rester à Mystic Falls pour me surveiller, lança Bonnie en touillant son café. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est bloqué pour toujours, c'est pas la peine de se torturer tous les deux avec la présence de l'autre.

Kai but une gorgée de son breuvage et lécha la moustache de chocolat qui s'était formée au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Bonnie prit soin de ne pas le regarder faire.

– Ta compagnie ne me torture pas ! Au contraire, elle est divertissante et bienvenue.

– Ta compagnie me torture. T'entendre parler m'ennuie et voir ton stupide sourire sur ton visage m'agace, rétorqua la descendante d'Emily Bennett en buvant la moitié de son café.

– Tu me fais mal au cœur, se moqua Kai en mettant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Bon-Bon !

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– D'accord mais seulement si cet après-midi on joue une partie de Monopoly ! Proposa Kai en se levant et s'avançant vers Bonnie qui terminait son café. J'adore le Monopoly et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ait pas joué. Au début je jouais avec moi-même mais c'est ennuyeux !

Bonnie regardait le jeune homme comme s'il était sérieux et allait refuser catégoriquement. Kai se doutait de sa réponse car il reprit la parole.

– Allez Bonnie ! Une partie avec moi ne va pas te tuer ! Plaisanta-t-il en suppliant presque la sorcière. Puis je ne compte pas tricher. Damon l'a fait, il volait des billets. Il faisait exprès de lancer le dès hors de la table pour que t'ailles le ramasser et pendant ce temps il se servait dans la Banque.

Bonnie allait donner sa réponse finale mais s'arrêta un instant. Une partie de Monopoly était l'idéal pour passer le temps et pour occuper Kai pendant quelques heures. L'éclipse était dans six heures exactement. Elle devait pendant tout ce temps occuper Kai ! Il ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'elle prévoyait de partir d'ici sans lui.

– Je vois que tu es en train de réfléchir…

– Oui, répliqua de suite Bonnie en se levant. Je n'aime pas les tricheurs ça m'embêterai de rajouter tricheur sur ma liste intitulé « pourquoi je déteste Kai », mentit-elle, tournant le dos à Kai qui rigolait.

– Tu as fait une liste sur moi ? Je peux la voir ? Questionna-t-il en suivant Bonnie jusqu'au salon. Est-ce que tu as aussi une liste intitulé « Pourquoi j'aime bien Kai ? »

Bonnie fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et obligea de cette façon à stopper Kai.

– Cette liste n'existe pas et n'existera jamais !

– Alors créons-là pour ajouter sur cette liste que je suis fairplay !

Bonnie soupira avant de faire semblant de céder à la requête du jeune homme.

– D'accord pour la partie de Monopoly mais seulement si je peux quitter la partie quand j'en aurai assez de toi ou du jeu ou des deux.

– Marché conclu !

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et évita de regarder un Kai heureux qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Le regard vert de la sorcière se posa sur la table de salon, là où se trouvaient les pièces de l'ascendant.

Kai n'avait encore rien vu !

{o}{o}{o}

Dire qu'il était surpris était un mensonge. En fait, il était au courant depuis le début. Il avait entendu Elena et Caroline discuter de son anniversaire et de ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire. Au début, il voulait leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ceci pour lui mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à détruire leur enthousiasme. En plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Elena aussi heureuse. De ce fait, il n'avait rien dit aux filles et avait laissé faire. Il avait juste feint d'être surpris quand il est rentré dans son appartement près de Whitmore.

Tout le monde était là ! Damon et Stefan, Jérémy et Matt aussi. Elena était présente avec un gâteau d'anniversaire dans les mains, Caroline avec une bouteille de champagne. Une bouteille de vin était dans les mains de Liam qui était collé à Elena. Tyler était lui aussi présent avec sa nouvelle copine Liv et bien entendu son frère jumeau Luke. Enfin Jo était présente aussi, portant un ravissant sourire blanc, le regard d'Alaric s'attarda plus sur elle.

L'ancien professeur d'histoire était vraiment heureux et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir dit aux filles de laisser tomber cette fête.

– Joyeux anniversaire, crièrent en chœur Elena, Caroline et Jérémy.

– Merci les gars, c'est super sympa comme surprise, dit Alaric en regardant tout le monde.

– Pff comme si tu le savais pas ! Tu te doutais que t'allait avoir une fête surprise, intervient une voix derrière Alaric.

Alaric se retourna et vit Enzo, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

– Joyeux anniversaire mec ! Dit le vampire en s'engouffrant plus dans la pièce.

Alaric allait dire quelque chose mais il vit le regard implorant de Caroline et Elena. L'ancien vampire soupira avant de remercier Enzo brièvement et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et à déguster le gâteau et surtout le champagne.

Il s'approcha de Jo et lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter. La jeune femme se retourna et lui offrit un sourire tendre qu'Alaric commençait à chérir.

– Merci d'être venue !

– De rien ça me fait plaisir de passer un moment avec toi et loin du boulot et puis c'est ton anniversaire, je ne peux pas rater ça ! Dit la femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Alaric sourit et se pencha pour donner un léger baiser à Jo pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La femme médecin se laissa faire avant de mettre ses bras derrière le cou d'Alaric et d'amener son visage près du sien. Elle se colla à lui et entreprit un long baiser.

Caroline, Elena ainsi que Jérémy et Matt sifflèrent faisant sourire Alaric et Jo pendant leur échange passionné. Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention…

Finalement, Jo arrêta le baiser et prit la main d'Alaric pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la table.

Le gâteau était délicieux et le champagne était exquis. Les conversations étaient assez animées mais l'ambiance générale était juste bien. Mais Alaric avait pu remarquer plusieurs petites choses. Rien de bien grave mais il se questionnait quand même.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Caroline et Stefan ! Ces deux-là étaient toujours en train de se parler d'habitude mais là, il semblerait qu'ils s'évitaient. Alaric avait pu observer Caroline s'installer à l'autre bout de la table, loin du cadet Salvatore. La belle blonde qui pétait toujours le feu n'avait pas adressé la parole à Stefan qui avait essayé plusieurs fois de capter son attention mais en vain.

Ensuite, Alaric avait remarqué qu'Enzo évitait Caroline malgré les regards remplit de colère qu'elle envoyait. C'était comme si le vampire ne voulait pas croiser le regard de la belle blonde. Alaric trouvait ça étrange car d'habitude, Enzo ne ratait pas une occasion de bloquer son regard ténébreux avec les yeux angéliques de Caroline.

Il fallait dire qu'Enzo n'était pas très apprécié de tous ! Stefan ne pouvait que rarement le supporter et vu ce qu'Enzo à fait à l'ex petite-amie de Stefan, il était normal que les deux vampires ne s'aimaient pas. Si Stefan supportait Enzo, c'était pour Damon. C'était la même logique qu'Alaric. Il supportait Enzo pour Damon !

Tiens en parlant de Damon ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de couvrir Liam d'un regard bestial. Il se permettait même de lancer des piques vers le jeune homme qui gardait un sang-froid total. Ce qui agaçait Damon qui pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et arracher la gorge du pauvre garçon ce qui gênait Elena qui essayait d'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tensions avec l'aide de Liv et Matt. Elena avait bien demandé de l'aide à Jérémy en lui envoyant plusieurs fois des signaux de détresse mais son petit frère haussait les épaules et se contentait d'être satisfait de voir Damon sur le point d'exploser.

– Qui veut encore un bout de gâteau ? Demanda soudainement Caroline.

– Moi j'en peux plus mon ventre va exploser ! Dit Matt en tapotant son ventre satisfait.

– Moi non plus, j'ai déjà mangé deux grosses parts ! Se plaignit Jérémy.

– Idem pour moi, répondit Tyler pendant que Liv faisait un non de la tête. Par contre je veux bien une nouvelle coupe de champagne !

– Oh moi je veux bien une autre part de gâteau ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux ! S'exclama Liam en tendant son assiette vers Caroline qui lui mit avec plaisir une autre part pendant que Damon se moquait du jeune homme en bougeant ses lèvres.

– T'es complètement puéril Damon, lâcha Elena irritée par l'attitude de son ex (qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas !)

– Je ne suis pas aussi puéril que Caroline qui évite mon frère, balança à son tour Damon.

Alaric et Jo s'échangèrent un regard. L'ambiance venait de changer radicalement !

Caroline se figea sur place et posa la pelle à gâteau brusquement. Plus personne ne parlait et tout le monde regardait la blonde, intrigué. Caroline, soupira froidement et allait répondre à Damon mais celui-ci la devança.

– Quoi ? T'es pas en train d'éviter Stefan ? Questionna le vampire en refroidissant l'atmosphère.

– Damon ! Intervient Stefan la voix grave. Tais-toi et arrête !

– Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

– Damon, siffla Stefan une fois de plus.

– Bon je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit Luke en se levant de sa chaise.

Il ne voulait pas assister à ce genre de chose. Il ne se considérait pas assez proche du groupe ! S'il était venu c'était parce que sa sœur venait et que Caroline l'avait invité.

– Oui, je suis d'accord ! Intervient Liv en se levant suivit de Tyler.

– Je vous raccompagne tous les deux ! Dit-il.

– Merci pour l'invitation et encore bon anniversaire, remercia Liv en regardant Caroline puis Alaric.

Le trio partit rapidement ce qui ajoutait de la tension dans la pièce.

– T'es content de toi Damon ? Interrogea Caroline en s'asseyant à nouveau et en plantant sa petite cuillère dans le gâteau. Tu les as fait fuir !

– C'n'est pas celui que je veux qui est parti ! Continua Damon en regardant Liam qui cette fois-ci perdit son sang-froid.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui dois partir entre nous deux, proclama Liam en défiant Damon. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de gâcher la fête de mon meilleur-ami !

– Pourtant c'est toi qui va partir ! Assura le vampire avant de prendre Liam par la veste et de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et oublier que tu as participé à cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Liam répéta bêtement ce que Damon venait de lui dire avant de partir de la pièce.

– Damon ! Cria Elena choquée et dégoutée.

La belle brune se leva de sa chaise, furieuse contre Damon et ne croyant pas un seul instant à ce qu'il avait osé faire. La rage montait en elle ainsi que l'incompréhension ! Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu entretenir une relation amoureuse avec cet homme ?

Damon plongea son regard abysse dans celui d'Elena ! Il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension, de la colère mais aussi de la déception.

– Il n'a pas besoin d'être là pour la suite Elena ! Tout comme Liv et Luke !

– De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Stefan en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de son frère qui avait gâché la soirée d'anniversaire.

– J'ai besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un, admit Damon en se tournant vers Alaric.

– Quoi ? Demanda Caroline sur le point de céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Tu gâches la fête d'Alaric pour pouvoir lui parler en privée ? T'es vraiment stupide !

– Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? Intervient Jérémy en se levant. Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas ce qu'il à dire. Comme d'habitude, il a tout gâché ! Je me demande même pourquoi on continu de l'inviter.

Jérémy partit subitement de la pièce sous le regard glacé de Damon. Matt suivit Jérémy qui s'excusa envers Alaric.

– Je ferais mieux de partir aussi.

– Oh non ! J'ai justement besoin de vous docteur ! C'est avec vous que j'ai envie de discuter ! Dit Damon en s'adressant à Jo qui semblait surprise.

– Damon qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Alaric se leva à son tour suivit de Jo. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Damon et il n'aimait pas le sourire sadique qu'il avait sur son visage. Pour Enzo, c'était le contraire ! Il adorait voir ce côté de Damon en pleine action ! Pour lui, c'était un spectacle qui allait avoir lieu sous ses yeux. Caroline avait eu bien fait de l'inviter ! La soirée commençait seulement à être intéressante.

– J'ai une question à vous poser Jo, dit Damon en s'approchant dangereusement de la femme médecin qui ne bougeait pas. Est-ce que vous connaissez Kai ?

Tout le monde regardait Damon comme s'il était fou mais le vampire s'en fichait ! Il n'avait pas quitté Jo des yeux et il n'avait pas loupé la trace de terreur soudaine dans les yeux bleus de la femme.

– Kai ? Dit-elle de manière froide. Je ne connais pas de personne ce nommant ainsi !

Damon ricana un instant avant de reformuler sa question.

– Et si je vous dis Malachai, ça vous dit quelque chose doc ?

Jo tremblait et dût se tenir la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Jo ça va ? Questionna Alaric en l'examinant.

– Alors ? Pressa Damon.

– Je ne le connais pas…

La seconde suivante, Damon flasha vers Jo et la plaqua sauvagement contre le mur !

– Menteuse ! Dit-il tout taquin. Vous connaissez bien Kai et il vous connait très bien ! C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a tué vos frères et sœurs et c'est lui qui vous a arraché la rate.

– Damon lâche-là ! Ordonna Alaric.

– Comment… comment vous le savez ? Questionna Jo en ayant du mal à respirer.

– Damon lâche-là, répéta Alaric.

– Parce que j'ai passé une petite semaine avec lui dans l'autre monde ! Répliqua Damon en lâchant finalement Jo qui toussait.

Alaric prit Jo dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos gentiment avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour faire face à Damon. Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Enzo étaient debout regardant la scène, un peu en retrait.

– Bonnie et moi avons vécu quatre mois dans un monde parallèle crée par le Clan Gemini je ne sais pas trop quoi, expliqua vaguement Damon. Kai était présent et nous as épié pendant quatre mois avant de faire part de sa présence. Il m'a torturé dans un supermarché pour que Bonnie retrouve ses pouvoirs. Elle a réussi et nous avons capturé Kai ! C'est lui qui avait en sa possession l'ascendant, une pièce qui pouvait nous faire partir tous les trois de ce monde avec la magie de Bonnie.

– Kai ne doit pas sortir de sa prison ! C'est un monstre ! Cria Jo désespérée. J'espère pour vous et pour nous tous qu'il n'est pas sorti sinon nous allons tous mourir !

– Il n'est pas sorti, répliqua Damon. Bonnie à découvert qu'il avait tué des membres de sa famille et n'a pas voulu laisser un psychopathe en liberté. Elle l'a tué et nous allions sortir de cette prison mais ce malade est revenu à la vie et lui a planté une flèche dans l'abdomen, raconta le vampire avec une certaine émotion qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Bonnie s'est sacrifiée pour je puisse rentrer et pour empêcher à Kai de sortir. Elle est morte à cause de lui, cria Damon en serrant les poings et la mâchoire.

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux ainsi qu'Elena. Stefan baissa la tête alors qu'Alaric soupira tristement.

– Je suis désolée pour votre amie ! Dit Jo sincèrement. Mais elle a fait le choix le plus judicieux. Il ne faut pas relâcher Kai ! C'est un monstre, une abomination ! Si jamais il parvenait à sortir de cette prison, il risquerait de causer beaucoup de torts…

– Si l'ascendant existe en 1994 il doit exister ici aussi ! J'ai besoin de l'ascendant et j'ai besoin de libérer Kai et de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Je dois venger Bonnie ! Clama Damon la voix grave et toute trace de colère envolée. Donnez-moi la position de l'ascendant et je me charge de Kai une bonne fois pour toute…

– L'ascendant existe oui, révéla Jo en fixant le vampire en face d'elle. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de libérer Kai ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à le tuer, il sera dans la nature et viendra se venger de ce qu'on lui a fait. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Trop de vie sont en jeu et bien plus encore…

– Ou est l'ascendant ? Questionna Damon en respirant fort.

Il n'accepterait pas un non pour réponse !

– Vous n'aurez pas l'ascendant et c'est final ! Décida Jo en s'apprêtant à partir.

Damon flasha vers Jo mais Stefan et Elena l'en empêchèrent en le retenant fermement.

– Je suis navrée pour votre amie ! Rajouta-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement suivit d'Alaric qui lâcha un regard fâché mais aussi désolé.

– Damon…, commença Elena.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car le vampire parvint à se libérer de son frère et d'elle et disparût !

– Waouh, cette fin de soirée était géniale ! Commenta Enzo.

{o}{o}{o}

Il ne restait que trente minutes avant l'éclipse ! Il fallait que Bonnie achève son adversaire et qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en aller. La jeune femme qui jouait toujours au Monopoly avec Kai, prit les dés et les lança. Elle avança son pion et retomba sur la case départ. Elle se prit deux billets de cent et donna les dés à Kai.

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle jouait avec ce psychopathe et la seule chose qu'elle appréciait c'était sa victoire imminente. Elle était plus riche que Kai et elle allait le liquider. Le seul problème c'était qu'il était coriace et qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui devait une grosse somme, elle lui redonnait l'argent car elle tombait juste après sur l'un de ses hôtels. Mais là, Bonnie avait une chance de mettre fin à cette partie, il fallait juste que Kai tombe sur la fameuse rue de la Paix ! Bonnie avait réussie à construire un hôtel et si Kai retombait dessus, il serait liquidé.

– Tu sais que la probabilité de tomber sur cette case est minime comparé aux autres. C'est pourquoi ça ne sert à rien de l'acheter ! Expliqua Kai en secouant les dés dans la timbale. C'est statistique !

Bonnie ignora l'analyse de Kai ! Elle s'en fichait ! Si les dés ne faisaient pas onze, Bonnie allait devoir tricher et utiliser sa magie discrètement.

– Arrête de parler et jette les dés !

– Ne me déconcentre pas Bon-Bon ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un coup déterminant !

Kai continua de secouer la timbale et Bonnie sentait monter le stress ! C'était stupide mais sa vie dépendait de ce coup.

Finalement, Kai jeta les dés et le résultat fut magnifique. Bonnie n'aurait pas rêvé mieux ! Kai venait de faire un onze. Son stress descendit rapidement et la joie prit place à tel point qu'elle leva son poing et cria victoire. Elle vit Kai faire rapidement la moue mais s'en fichait. Pressée, la sorcière avança elle-même le pion de Kai et se servit elle-même en lui prenant tout son argent.

– J'ai gagné et tu as perdu ! Partie terminée ! Lança-t-elle en redevant calme et sérieuse.

Elle s'était un peu emportée, oubliant deux secondes qu'elle avait simplement gagné une partie de Monopoly contre Kai. Elle ne l'avait pas encore semé !

– La chance n'était pas de mon côté aujourd'hui !

Bonnie rangea rapidement les billets et les cartes avant de ranger le jeu et de prendre sa veste dans le couloir du porte-manteau.

– Où va-t-on ? Demanda Kai en prenant lui aussi sa veste.

Bonne se mordit la lèvre avant de dire le mensonge qu'elle s'était inventé depuis hier et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis ce matin.

– Je vais faire un tour dans l'ancienne maison de Matt ! Toi tu restes loin de moi !

Kai mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, scrutant Bonnie sans relâche. La jeune sorcière soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

– Nous allons rester ici pour toujours, je crois que j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour nous de sortir et que tu ne comptais pas me laisser toute seule mais est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de me suivre partout et tout le temps ?

– Ouep !

Bonnie perdait patience et son cœur s'accélérait sous la pression de sa situation que Kai engendrait.

– Je veux juste aller chez mon ami et fouiller sa maison pour trouver des effets personnels qui pourront me faire penser à lui. J'ai pensé pouvoir me débarrasser de toi mais si tu veux vraiment me suivre vas-y ! Articula-t-elle.

Kai reposa sa veste sur le porte manteau.

– Tu as une heure Bonnie ! Si tu n'es pas revenue d'ici une heure, je viens te chercher !

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et allait argumenter mais se retint de le faire. Kai lui donnait le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle s'en aille !

– Merci pour cette heure « sans Kai » ! Dit Bonnie de manière ironique. Je sens déjà un peu de ma raison revenir.

– Il te reste 58 minutes ! Sourit Kai en montrant sa montre.

Bonnie ouvrit la porte et la referma pendant que Kai se dirigea vers le salon, jouant avec les pièces de l'ascendant cassé.

À partir de ce moment, c'était la course contre la montre. Bonnie marcha quelques minutes avant de se mettre à courir. Elle y mettait toute sa force et son énergie pour arriver le plus vite possible vers la cave que Damon avait creusé. L'éclipse allait se dérouler dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle se dirigeait comme une dingue, ne prenant aucune pause. Quand elle entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle pour voir si Kai n'était pas à ses trousses. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne et continua sa course. Un sourire de soulagement s'empara de ses lèvres quand elle vit la cavité.

Elle s'arrêta et descendit doucement pour ne pas se blesser. Une fois dans cette cave, elle sortit l'ascendant de sa veste, tentant de retrouver son souffle après ces vingt minutes de course. Il restait à peine dix minutes avant l'éclipse mais Bonnie trouvait ça trop long. En dix minutes, il pouvait se passer pleins de choses. Kai pouvait débarquer et tout foirer !

– Allez, allez ! Pressa-t-elle en se mettant déjà en place.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et sentait son angoisse monter. Son plan était excellent, elle le savait mais Kai avait le don pour tout gâcher. C'était comme s'il avait une longueur d'avance à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, elle espérait vraiment réussir, elle devait réussir ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Si jamais elle échouait, Kai dans une colère noir allait la décapiter sur place une fois sortit de ce monde parallèle. Tendue, Bonnie regardait sa montre. Il ne restait plus que…

– 5 minutes avant l'éclipse !

Bonnie ferma les yeux tout en se mordant violemment la langue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle faillit crier toute sa rage mais se retint. Cinq minutes, elle était à cinq minutes de son but !

– Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, claironna la voix insupportable de Kai derrière la sorcière Bennett. Je suis tellement déçu et blessé, dit-il en faisant glisser lentement son doigt sur les épaules de Bonnie avant de se retrouver devant elle. Tu m'as volé l'ascendant, tu l'as reconstruit et tu es parti sans moi vilaine fille !

Bonnie leva le menton pour soutenir le regard de Kai qui tenait un sac à dos. Le même sac à dos qu'il avait prévu de prendre quand ils devaient tous partir la première fois.

– Tu as bien failli me berner tu sais. C'est vraiment dommage que ton sort n'a pas duré plus longtemps. J'étais en train d'essayer de reconstruire l'ascendant quand subitement, après deux minutes de manipulation, les pièces se transforment en grains de sable, expliqua Kai émerveillé et énervé à la fois.

Bonnie se maudit elle-même ! Hier soir, elle avait trouvé un sort sur son grimoire qui lui permettait de transformer une matière en une autre. Bonnie avait eu l'idée de transformer du sable en plusieurs pièces de l'ascendant. Seulement, le sort ne pouvait pas durer longtemps quand quelqu'un touchait l'objet de manière répétée. Elle avait espéré que ce piège allait tenir plus longtemps.

– Bonnie, rigola Kai. Ne fais pas cette tête de défaitiste voyons ! Tu as bien failli m'avoir je te jure. Je m'attendais à ce que tu reconstruises l'ascendant mais je ne m'y attendais pas aussi tôt.

– Tu m'as piégé ? Questionna Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. Tu savais que l'ascendant était réparable et tu savais que j'allais tôt ou tard le reconstruire ?

Kai se mit à marcher et d'un signe de tête approuvait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit Bonnie, je sais pas mal de chose sur toi, dit-il de manière enjouée avant de dire d'un ton doux : Tu es brave, loyale et patiente. J'aimerai tellement être comme toi !

– Trop tard ! Tu as tué ta mère et tes frères et sœurs, lança Bonnie ignorant les compliments du garçon.

– Et je regrette.J'ai eu vingt ans pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait et crois-moi je ferai tout pour changer le passé.

Bonnie regardait Kai avec soupçon. Tout de lui, son attitude, son comportement, son visage, ses yeux et sa voix révélaient le regret et les remords mais elle n'était pas convaincue. Kai pouvait aisément berner tout le monde. Il pouvait paraître normal dans certaines situations quand elles le demandaient mais c'était une illusion…

– Je t'ai apporté une surprise ! Dit-il en s'agenouillant et en prenant son sac.

Bonnie regardait attentivement ses mouvements et vit , son ours en peluche. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant sa meilleure-amie d'enfance.

– J'ai pensé que tu voulais la prendre durant notre voyage, continua Kai avant de regarder le ciel.

L'éclipse allait commencer !

Bonnie soupira avant de voir Kai s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Il tendit à Bonnie qui prit sa peluche en murmurant un rapide merci. Elle posa sa peluche par terre et fit face à Kai.

– Il est temps de retourner à la maison Bonnie ! Retournons ensemble revoir les personnes qui nous sont chères. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal ! Tu as ma parole.

Bonnie avala sa salive et respira un bon coup. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la mettre un peu plus en confiance mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle n'était pas dupe. Mal à l'aise et toujours aussi déçue et frustrée d'avoir échoué, la jeune métisse se positionna et prit un bol d'air frais.

Il était l'heure.

Elle commença à réciter le sort quand subitement elle sentit la main de Kai sur son avant-bras !

– Juste au cas-ou ! Expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

Bonnie reprit l'incantation du sort et s'ouvrit la paume de sa main. Son sang se mit à couler sur l'objet et une goutte tomba sur sa peluche que Bonnie poussa légèrement du pied. Elle poursuivit l'incantation jusqu'à ce que la Lune recouvre complètement le Soleil. Elle arrêta son sort et ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours dans la cave avec Kai.

Son nouveau plan venait de fonctionner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna abruptement Kai. Pourquoi nous sommes toujours ici ?

– Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas marché !

– Recommence le sort, dit Kai en regardant le ciel puis Bonnie.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Recommence, répéta-t-il hystérique.

– Je ne peux pas je n'ai plus de pouvoir, cria Bonnie en se délivrant de la poigne du jeune homme.

Kai remit ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme pour lui absorber sa magie mais il ne sentait rien. Il ne drainait rien

– Tu n'as plus de pouvoir ! Dit-il au bord du désespoir. Comment ça se fait tu n'as plus de pouvoir ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Bonnie. Oh attends si, je crois m'en souvenir, dit-elle en prenant un ton hautin. J'ai caché mes pouvoirs quelque part, là où tu ne pourras pas t'en servir, finit la belle métisse en souriant.

Kai se recula de la sorcière et lui tourna le dos, serrant son poing et sa mâchoire. Il avait envie de cogner, de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

– Où ? Où as-tu caché tes pouvoirs ?

– Cherche toi-même ! Tu as dit que tu voulais devenir comme moi ! Brave, loyale, patiente…

Kai essayait de se mette à la place de Bonnie et réfléchissait à un endroit où elle aurait pu mettre ses pouvoirs. Un sourire satisfait et impressionné s'écrasa sur ses lèvres quand il trouva la réponse.

– Ils sont dans ton ours en peluche.

Kai se retourna pour voir ou était la peluche. Son sourire s'effaça quand il ne vit rien à terre. Il s'accroupit au sol et prit son sac dans l'espoir de trouver l'ours à l'intérieur mais rien, l'ourson avait disparu.

Furieux, il se releva et fit demi-tour et balança son sac tout en hurlant. Il fit face à Bonnie et se dirigea brusquement vers elle avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

– Où as-tu caché ta stupide peluche, chuchota-t-il son visage étant très proche de celui de Bonnie.

– Dans un endroit que toi et moi ne pourrons jamais revoir ! Répondit Bonnie en laissant tomber une milliseconde ses yeux sur les lèvres du sorcier. Je suis désolé Kai mais cette fois-ci, nous sommes vraiment coincé pour toujours…

{o}{o}{o}

Damon se baladait dans la forêt, seul, en pleine nuit. Il tenait une bouteille dans sa main. C'était sa deuxième bouteille ce soir et il était complètement saoul. Il marchait sans but, troublé et démoralisé par ses pensées et sa vie cauchemardesque. Il se demandait pourquoi il était revenu. La femme qu'il aimait l'avait oublié et le détestait à nouveau. Son ami Alaric le détestait pour avoir voulu blessé Jo. Caroline le détestait pour avoir gâché l'anniversaire d'Alaric et d'avoir tout gâché avec Stefan. Jérémy ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui ainsi que Matt et Tyler et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait pas venger la mort de Bonnie. Il ne pouvait pas trouver l'ascendant car cette sale garce de Jo refusait de libérer Kai.

Non sa vie était un enfer ! Il regrettait d'être revenu. Sa vie était beaucoup plus simple quand il était tout seul avec Bonnie. Tout était plus simple avec la petite moralisatrice. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre le son de sa voix à nouveau. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir son air désapprobateur quand il disait ou qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Elle lui manquait terriblement au point qu'il rêvait d'elle la nuit. Il revivait chaque soir l'horrible scène où elle se sacrifiait pour le sauver.

Quel gâchis ! C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir et pas elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se sacrifier ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être égoïste pour une fois ! Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps, il aurait fait en sorte d'attacher Kai pour que Bonnie et lui puise s'en aller.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça Bonnie ? Cracha le vampire en regardant le Ciel noir. Pourquoi as-tu sacrifié ta vie pour un crétin comme moi ? Je n'en valais pas la peine, je n'an vaux pas la peine…

Damon scrutait le Ciel, attendant une réponse, attendant d'entendre la voix de Bonnie lui répondre mais rien ne vint. Il baissa la tête accablé quand ses yeux se bloquèrent sur le caveau des Salvatore et plus précisément sur un objet posé dessus.

Damon se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination ou alors de l'alcool. Quand ses yeux pouvaient toujours distinguer la forme de l'objet, il se précipita vers lui et déposa sa bouteille d'alcool. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main droite prit délicatement l'objet.

Miss Cuddles.

La peluche de Bonnie.

Damon inspecta l'ours en peluche avant de le coller contre sa poitrine fermement. Il posa son menton sur la tête de la peluche et la renifla. C'était la même odeur qu'elle… Damon sourit. Un véritable sourire, tendre, affectueux et surtout heureux.

– Tu es toujours en vie !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 5 est terminé ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il serait beaucoup plus long que les autres ha ha ! **

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Laissez-moi un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. **

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey**

**(^–^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adelys :**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter les quatre premiers chapitres ! Je suis vachement contente de lire que le personnage de Kai est bien retranscrit car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir su le faire et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit OOC. Oui c'était prévisible que Kai retrouve Bonnie, dans tous les livres et films d'horreurs ça se passe comme ça xD. J'espère que la suite te plaira :-)_

**Ellana :** _Merci pour les reviews_ _! Oui la longueur est mieux, c'est carrément moins court et je peux explorer un peu plus des scènes avec à peu près tous les personnages. Oui certaines scènes Bonkai sont déjà connues, je les ai gardées pour faire avancer l'histoire et parce que j'adore lol. Dans ce chapitre tu trouveras aussi des scènes connues mais modifiées. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre avec des scènes connues car après mon histoire change complètement de la série ^^. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas d'autres histoires Bonkai en français pour le moment et c'est vraiment dommage. _

**Nanak : **_Quel plaisir de lire une review à nouveau de toi une de mes premières lectrices Bamonator ^^. Je suis toujours pour le Bamon (Je suis même pour tout le monde avec Bonnie sauf Jérémy, si y a pas Bamon je veux Bonkai lol) et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai regardé les scènes entre ces deux-là dans la saison 6, elles sont justes excellentes. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que cette amitié Bamon ne serve seulement à réunir le couple Delena dans la série. Si c'est ça je pète un cable lol. Kai est un vrai psychopathe et m'a rappelé tout de suite le Damon de la saison 1, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime bien avec Bonnie. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas Caroline et Stefan ensemble et dans cette fiction il en sera de même. Pour ce qui est du Delena, ce sera le moins possible, je veux me vraiment me concentrer sur Bonnie, Kai et Damon. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! _

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :**_Vraiment merci pour ce commentaire ! Alaric n'a pas eu le repas d'anniversaire de rêve c'est sûr lol. Pour ce qui est de Caroline et ses amours, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre hé hé. Oui Damon ne va pas lâcher l'affaire pour avoir l'ascendant. Jo devrait faire attention à elle dans les prochains chapitres… Je n'en dis pas plus ! _

**Bamon guest :**_Merci beaucoup pour avoir reviewé ! Ca me rassure de lire tous ces commentaires et me donne envie de continuer ^^_

**M :** _Rassure-toi je me souviens de toi, comment oublier mes lectrices Bamon et Kennett, surtout celles qui commentaient chaque chapitre hi hi ! Et je crois me souvenir que tu étais l'écrivain du Paul/Candice sur ton blog non ? Je suis ravie de lire à nouveau tes commentaires ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. _

**Bonkai :**_Coucou :-) Ah oui Tumblr, ce site est pour moi une vraie mine d'or, je ne regrette vraiment de m'être inscrite ! J'espionne tous les jours et plusieurs fois même à l'affut d'un nouveau post sur le Bonkai, je me fais peur moi-même. Oui j'ai lu cette fiction et elle est pas mal ! J'ai vu les scènes les plus importantes et Kai est juste extraordinaire. Je trouve même qu'il est bien différent et plus sombre que quand il était coincé avec Bonnie. Il ne perd pas une seconde pour se mettre au travail (Alors qu'il a perdu son temps avec Bonnie quand il lui a fait à manger, il aurait pu la tuer et prendre les pouvoirs du couteau !) Elena m'a agacé, elle ramène toujours tout à elle et c'est pitoyable ! J'ai bien été heureuse de la réplique de Damon quand il lui dit qu'il ne sauve pas Bonnie pour elle mais pour Bonnie elle-même. Bonnie m'a brisé le cœur aussi et je suis du même avis que toi, Damon n'a pas été très intelligent avec Elena ! Ils auraient pu la rejoindre et réussir… J'espère sincèrement que Bonnie reviendra ce soir et j'espère par la suite qu'elle deviendra plus égoïste en se gardant en vie avant tout. Je ne veux plus qu'elle se sacrifie pour les autres alors que la moitié de ses amis ne veulent pas le faire (Alaric, Tyler m'ont terriblement déçus ainsi qu'Elena et Jérémy qui ne veut pas sauver Bonnie car il a peur d'être déçu en se faisant un faux espoir ! Et Caroline qui n'était pas là… Il me semble que Candice était à sa lune de miel mais bon) Fin bref, j'arrête ici lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! _

**Lisa :** _Merci de ce compliment, j'espère bien que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bon. Bonnie est pour moi le meilleur personnage de TVD et elle mérite quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout pour elle, Jérémy n'est pas cet homme. Après je suis sûre que Bonnie mérite mieux que Damon, Kol et Kai car ce sont des psychopathes mais bon, moi j'aime bien les psychopathes dans cette série lol. _

**Chapitre 5 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle était encore à moitié endormie quand le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit, laissant enfin la lumière venir jusqu'à elle.

– On se réveille Bon-Bon !

Bonnie ouvrit complètement les yeux et remua légèrement avant d'essayer de s'extirper du coffre. Kai l'aida en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et en la portant brièvement. Ce petit contact lui donnait des frissons de dégoût.

– C'est bon lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle une fois debout sur le sol.

Kai la lâcha et laissa échapper un long soupir avant de lui prendre son sac et de le jeter par terre. Bonnie regardait tout autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans une sorte de forêt et qu'une maison était située un peu plus loin. Elle ne savait pas où Kai l'avait emmené mais cela avait l'air d'un endroit reculé.

– Où sommes-nous ?

Kai posa son bras contre le coffre toujours ouvert et sans même un sourire il lui répondit :

– Portland, Oregon.

– De tous les endroits qu'il y a ici, tu as choisi de m'emmener à Portland ? Vraiment ? Dit-elle en faisant une grimace se rendant aussi compte de ses mains liées.

C'était génial ! Kai avait décidé de l'emmener à sa terre natale ! L'endroit où il avait massacré sa famille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça ! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit furieux pour le tour qu'elle lui avait joué. Non seulement elle avait envoyé son ours avec ses pouvoirs loin de ce monde mais elle avait aussi planté une lime à ongle dans le cou du jeune homme avant de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il l'avait retrouvé, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui crie dessus et décide de la tuer définitivement mais non ! Monsieur Kai l'avait fait inhaler du chloroforme et l'avait fait venir ici à Portland ! Avait-il l'intention de la tuer sauvagement ici ?

– Hey, c'est super bien ici, répondit Kai. Tu aurais même pu apprécier le voyage en avion et admirer mes talents de pilote si tu n'avais pas dormi tout le long du voyage. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te tuer brutalement pour avoir envoyé tes pouvoirs loin de ce monde parallèle ? Demanda Kai d'une voix froide et sérieuse. Non, Bonnie je ne suis pas un monstre, je te tuerai quand je n'aurai plus besoin de toi…

Bonnie aurait dû être effrayée par la dernière phrase de Kai, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir pour l'arrêter mais son attention était fixée sur une autre phrase.

– Tu sais piloter un avion ? Questionna-t-elle confuse.

– Impressionnée hein ? Dit fièrement le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents et sortant un couteau de sa poche. C'est un talent que j'ai appris pendant mes dix-huit années de captivité. Bon, il est vrai qu'au début j'ai fait crasher l'avion une dizaine voir une vingtaine de fois mais comme je ne peux pas mourir dans ce monde, ça ne me faisait pas peur.

– Tu m'as fait monter dans un avion que toi, tu pilotais ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais imaginer Kai piloter un avion ne collait pas du tout avec la représentation qu'elle s'était faite de lui. C'était impensable et inimaginable.

– Oui ! Je n'allais pas faire des heures et des heures de conduites, c'est trop long ! Termina-t-il avant de lui couper les liens qui retenaient ses mains prisonnières.

– Aïe !

Kai lâcha son couteau et regardait Bonnie se masser les poignets.

– Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant le coffre. Dans le monde réel, c'est mon jour préféré !

Kai attendit que Bonnie lui demande lequel mais la jeune femme ne faisait que le regarder, ennuyée.

– Aujourd'hui c'est Mardi ! Et chez moi le mardi c'était la journée des crêpes !

– Et ?

– Je vais préparer ton déjeuner et faire des crêpes, dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure rapidement et en souriant.

Puis il partit vers la seule maison de cette forêt qui devait être la sienne. Bonnie le suivit sans envie et par contrainte. Elle marchait lentement un peu nerveuse à la vue qu'elle allait découvrir. Extérieurement, c'était beau ! Un vélo rose était sur la pelouse ainsi que plusieurs jouets. Il y avait un tronc d'arbre couvert de feuille aussi. La maison avait l'air superbe. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose de dramatique ici.

– Ah, je me sens tout nostalgique ! Je peux entendre les petits pas de mes frères et sœur en train de courir, leurs rires, les incantations, la magie, expliqua Kai sur le perron en regardant le jardin avec mélancolie. Je peux entendre mon père et ma mère m'appeler abomination, reprit-il avec le même ton.

– Pourquoi tu as voulu revenir ici ? Questionna Bonnie en ne comprenant pas les raisons de Kai.

Bonnie se doutait que Kai n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse, ce qui n'excusait pas le meurtre de sa famille, mais pourquoi revenir ici ? C'était insensé mais Kai était la définition même de ce mot.

– Parce que je peux enfin le montrer à quelqu'un ! Répondit-il comme si c'était normal. Mon clan vivait reclus pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait nous trouver mais maintenant que plus aucun paranoïaque n'est là, dit-il en montrant sa maison avec ses mains. Mi casa es su casa…

Bonnie scrutait Kai, partant vers la maison.

– Allez viens, sourit-il en lui tenant la porte.

Bonnie se déplaça et entra dans la maison. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre peur à la vue du sang sur les murs. Ce sang lui rappelait à quel point Kai était dangereux.

Elle se laissa guider vers la cuisine où Kai lui indiquer une chaise. Elle s'installa à contre cœur en regardant le jeune homme sortir des assiettes ainsi que des couverts qu'il mit sur la table. Il se dirigea un peu plus loin et prit une cocotte, une poêle, un saladier. Il sortit ensuite des légumes, des pâtes, de la farine, du pain et encore d'autres ingrédients. Il alluma ensuite la radio ignorant Bonnie perplexe.

Kai comptait vraiment lui faire la cuisine !

Bizarre…

{o}{o}{o}

Il gara la voiture rapidement et sortit en même temps que ces deux acolytes. Il ouvrit le coffre et sortit son gros sac à dos, contenant à l'intérieur.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est ici ? Questionna Stefan accoudé contre la voiture. C'est ici qu'on va en apprendre plus sur le Clan Gemini et qu'on va trouver l'ascenvant…

– Premièrement ça se prononce ascendant Stefan ! Répondit Damon en claquant le coffre brutalement. Et deuxièmement, oui c'est ici qu'on va trouver cet ascendant et en savoir plus sur le Clan Gemini.

– Tu es vraiment sûr que cet ourson est celui de Bonnie ? Interrogea le cadet des Salvatore.

– Cet ourson à un prénom Stefan et c'est . C'est l'ourson de Bonnie, je le reconnaîtrai entre mille alors arrête avec tes questions à la con. Pourquoi nous serions ici si je n'étais pas un minimum sûr ? S'énerva le vampire aux yeux bleu en prenant dans ses bras.

– Wow quelqu'un est sur la défensif on dirait, intervient une autre voix.

Il s'agissait d'Enzo ! Le vampire voulait accompagner le duo Salvatore pour en apprendre plus sur le Clan Gemini et aussi se défouler en cas de nécessité. Puis il voulait surveiller Stefan…

– Je ne suis pas sur la défensif, argumenta Damon en marchant vers leur destination suivit de Stefan et Enzo qui s'ignoraient. Je suis juste sûr de ce que j'avance ! Bonnie est en vie et en est la preuve.

– Je te crois l'ami, dit Enzo en marchant côte à côte avec lui. Et c'est pourquoi je suis venu avec toi. Si je peux bien faire une chose d'utile en ce moment, c'est de t'aider à ramener la sorcière qui m'a sauvé la vie.

– Et moi je ferai n'importe quoi pour ramener Bonnie, répliqua aussi Stefan de l'autre côté de Damon. Je tiens à la remercier d'avoir sacrifié sa chance de rentrer pour toi. Elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle.

Damon fixa son frère et par ce regard simple, il transmit à Stefan sa gratitude jusqu'à ce que Stefan n'ouvre sa bouche et vienne gâcher ce moment.

– Tu en as parlé à Elena ?

Damon s'arrêta à cette question obligeant Stefan à en faire tout autant ainsi qu'Enzo.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

– Comment veux-tu que je parle à Elena alors qu'elle m'ignore depuis que j'ai gâché l'anniversaire d'Alaric qui au passage ne veux plus me parler lui aussi ? Puis je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoir si jamais je ne réussis pas à ramener Bonnie, expliqua Damon aigri.

– Ta relation avec Elena n'est pas totalement gâché Damon ! Dit Stefan en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Elle peut être réparable mais elle a besoin de temps. Laisse-là réfléchir et arrête d'être aussi stupide quand Liam est là !

Damon se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de son frère. Il était mécontent de la remarque de Stefan sur sa relation avec Elena et le fit savoir en attaquant son cadet en retour.

– Ta relation avec Caroline est complètement gâché Stefan ! Je ne sais pas si elle est réparable, dit Damon en souriant face à l'expression abattue de Stefan.

Le cadet Salvatore ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là avec Caroline. Il avait tout gâché avec sa meilleure-amie. Leur dernière confrontation avant le repas d'anniversaire d'Alaric en était la preuve.

_**Flashback**_

_Stefan courait après Caroline qui était sortie de leur nouveau manoir après que Damon et Enzo avaient mis la belle blonde dans une situation horrible. Stefan allait être sûr de toucher un mot à son frère et Enzo par la suite. Il voulait même tuer Enzo mais pour de bon cette fois-ci ! _

– _Caroline attends je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il en la voyant s'enfuir._

_Caroline n'avait pas l'intention de le confronter et c'est pour cette raison qu'il usa de sa vitesse de vampire pour se trouver devant elle, bloquant sa fuite. Elle était légèrement surprise par son apparition mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait obtenu l'attention du vampire. C'était les yeux larmoyants de son amie. _

– _Caroline…_

– _Laisse-moi passer Stefan, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça maintenant, dit-elle la voix plutôt faible. _

– _Alors c'est vrai ? Questionna-t-il surpris. _

_Caroline ne lui répondait pas et évitait tout contact visuel avec lui, ce qui confirmait les dires d'Enzo et de Damon. Stefan soupira et ferma les yeux un instant en secouant la tête négativement. _

– _Ce n'est pas vrai…_

– _Waouh ! S'indigna tout à coup Caroline en faisant rouvrir les yeux de Stefan. C'est vraiment ça ta réaction Stefan ? Soupirer, fermer les yeux et dire 'ce n'est pas vrai' ?!_

– _Non ce n'est pas ça, répliqua-t-il en comprenant que Caroline était blessée par sa réaction. Je suis juste surpris car je n'ai rien vu, je ne me suis pas aperçu que…_

– _Que j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi ? Rigola nerveusement Caroline en retenant ses larmes. Crois-moi Stefan je ne l'ai pas vu venir moi-même ! _

– _Comment ?_

_Caroline soupira à son tour et décida de regarder Stefan droit dans les yeux. Le regarder lui faisait terriblement mal car elle ne voyait pas la lueur qu'elle aurait voulue. Stefan ne l'a regardait pas avec amour, il ne l'a regardait pas avec pure amitié mais avec pitié. Et cette pitié lui déchirait encore plus le cœur. _

– _Comment ne pas l'être Stefan ? Dit-elle amère. Tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Tu m'as aidé à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui, tu m'as appris à me contrôler. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné et tu m'as toujours défendue même quand j'ai fait des choses idiotes et quand la plupart de mes proches m'ont jugés, expliqua-t-elle en tremblant légèrement. J'ai toujours adoré notre amitié Stefan et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et je ne voulais pas gâché ce truc que nous avons. _

_Stefan fit un signe de tête et observait avec difficulté les yeux bleus de Caroline. Une larme venait de couler et roulait doucement sur sa joue pâle. _

– _Parce que je sais Stefan que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi ! Tu ne le ressentiras jamais et ça me faisait mal mais j'arrivais à gérer. Maintenant ça me fait encore plus mal car tu l'as appris par la bouche des autres et que j'ai vu ta réaction en personne. _

– _Et c'est ce que tu ne voulais pas voir, chuchota Stefan en comprenant la logique de celle qu'il appréciait le plus. _

_Caroline fit disparaître les deux larmes sur chacune de ses joues et évita à nouveaux le regard vert de celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui venait aussi de lui briser le cœur. _

– _Je suis désolé Caroline. _

_Stefan voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais la blonde se recula de lui. Stefan eut mal au cœur par ce rejet et c'est ce qui lui faisait comprendre à quel point elle devait être anéantie par le rejet de ses sentiments pour lui. C'était de sa faute si elle était comme ça, c'était lui qui lui faisait mal et il détestait ça. _

– _Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il. _

_La seconde d'après Caroline n'était plus devant lui. Elle avait disparue, le laissant seul sur l'allée en béton, les poings serrés. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Stefan avait essayé de lui parler à nouveau depuis ce jour mais Caroline l'avait évité. Elle avait fait comme si de rien et avait repris son attitude de femme forte devant les autres.

– Je pense vraiment qu'elle va se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami maintenant que le poste est à nouveau libre.

Le visage de Stefan devint sombre alors Enzo souriait intérieurement face à cette remarque. Le vampire aux yeux ténébreux se mit à ricaner quand Damon pris de ses deux mains, plaqua la peluche contre son torse et commença à charrier Stefan en prenant une voix horriblement aigue. Voir Stefan malheureux et furieux le mettait de bonne humeur.

– Oh nooon ! Est-ce que Stefan est super triste de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de Caroline, mima Damon en bougeant les bras de l'ourson et en l'approchant du visage de Stefan. Elle avait des sentiments forts pour lui et il lui a brisé le cœur en repoussant son amouuuur !

Stefan se pinçait les lèvres, réprimant sa colère mais voir Damon agiter la peluche sous son nez le rendait furieux. Pris d'un accès de colère, il arracha la peluche des mains de Damon et l'envoya en l'air en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied.

– Hey mais ça va pas la tête ! Cria Damon en poussant Stefan.

Stefan allait répliquer mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Enzo dire :

– Waouh ! Alors ça c'était inattendu.

Damon et Stefan arrêtèrent de se chamailler et contemplèrent hébétés une maison immense qui venait d'apparaître sous leur yeux.

– Je pense que c'est la maison que nous cherchons ! Dit Enzo en leur envoyant un sourire mesquin. Allons faire nos petites recherches !

Il fut le premier à se diriger vers la maison alors que Damon poussa son frère une dernière fois, sprintant pour aller récupérer qui avait atterrit sur le palier de la maison.

– Oh pauvre ! Stefan a été méchant avec toi, dit le vampire en caressant la peluche.

Stefan soupira tout en regardant Damon enlever la boue sur l'ourson. C'était étrange à voir mais il semblait que Damon tenait beaucoup à cette peluche. Certainement parce qu'elle appartenait à Bonnie. Stefan pouvait voir que Damon était déterminé à sauver Bonnie. Son frère s'était rapproché de Bonnie et Bonnie de Damon. Une amitié était née et venant de Damon, c'était miraculeux ! Cela faisait plaisir à Stefan que ces deux-là étaient-là l'un pour l'autre pendant ces quatre mois. Vraiment.

– Bon alors on reste planté là où on entre ? Questionna Enzo en tapant à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Enzo ouvrit la porte et allait entrer mais il fut bloqué par une barrière invisible.

– Et merde ! Lança-t-il blasé. Personne ne peut entrer !

– Je l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû demander à Matt ou à Jérémy de venir, Dit Damon en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Mais Stefan n'a pas voulu ramener ces deux gamins ici pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

– Je peux vous aider ?

Enzo, Damon et Stefan se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu avec un gros pull gris et tenait une pelle dans ses mains.

– Oui, commença Damon en s'approchant de l'homme d'un pas nonchalant suivit d'Enzo et de Stefan qui étaient méfiants. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose en fait, reprit le vampire.

– Peut-être je peux vous renseigner, rétorqua l'homme qui avait une barbe grise. Je m'appelle Joshua Parker.

L'homme tendit sa main et Damon la prit, la secouant avec force.

– Damon Salvatore, puis Stefan mon petit frère et mon pote Enzo.

– Alors que pouvez-vous bien rechercher dans cet endroit reculé ? Demanda Joshua en s'appuyant sur sa pelle.

– Oh quelque chose de commun, commença Damon en souriant. On cherche l'ascendant !

Joshua serra le manche de la pelle avant de la lâcher, levant un de ses sourcils étonné !

– Et que voulez-vous faire avec cet ascendant ? Questionna-t-il en devenant plus dur.

– Juste libérer mon amie Bonnie Bennett d'une prison qui a été créé pour enfermer Kai, répondit Damon. J'ai demandé à une certaine Jo ou se trouvait l'objet mais elle n'a pas voulu m'aider.

– Vous connaissez Malachai ?

– Vous aussi ? Questionna Stefan en croisant ses bras.

– C'est mon fils, répondit horripilé Joshua avant de lever sa main droite.

Enzo, Stefan et Damon se mirent à crier de douleur. Joshua était en train de leur donner un puissant anévrisme.

Stefan tomba le premier à genou se tenant la tête de ses deux mains. Enzo expérimentait cette douleur pour la première fois et il n'était pas fan. Damon, lui, avait l'habitude mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu cette douleur.

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû mettre les pieds ici, déclara Joshua. Vous vous êtes déplacé vers votre mort vampires.

Enzo finit par tomber au sol ainsi que Stefan, toujours en train d'hurler pendant que Damon essayait de ne pas tomber. Criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et ramassa la pelle avant d'assommer le vieil homme avec un coup puissant.

Enzo et Stefan arrêtèrent de crier ainsi que Damon. Les deux vampires au sol se relevèrent tant bien que mal, aidant Damon à prendre Joshua.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

– On va l'attacher à ce tronc d'arbre, répondit Damon à Stefan.

– Puis on va l'affaiblir en lui buvant un peu de son sang pour ne pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs contre nous, renchérit Enzo déjà prêt à mordre le cou du vieil homme.

– Te gêne pas mais laisse-le vivre pour qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions, répondit Damon en prenant Joshua et en le jetant vers Enzo qui planta ses crocs au cou du sorcier. Stefan, fouille le jardin au cas-ou l'ascendant serait caché ici. Creuse si jamais tu sens quelque chose de louche sous tes pieds.

– Et toi tu fais quoi ? Questionna le cadet.

– Je téléphone à Alaric pour le prévenir que je suis chez le papa de Jo ! Et je vais appeler Matt pour essayer de le faire venir ici pour que lui et Jérémy fouillent la maison !

Stefan soupira et secoua sa tête face à l'attitude incorrigible de Damon. Alaric n'allait pas être heureux d'apprendre qu'ils étaient chez le père de Jo et Matt et Jérémy n'allaient pas être enthousiastes de faire le voyage jusqu'à Portland.

{o}{o}{o}

Kai arriva dans la cuisine avec une bouteille de vin blanc dans les mains. Le repas était presque terminé ainsi que ses crêpes.

– C'est la seule bouteille qui restait dans la cave de mon père ! Dit-il en posant l'alcool sur la table et retournant vers les fourneaux pour éteindre les brûleurs.

Bonnie ne répondait pas mais prit le bipeur de Kai qui trainait sur la table. Et dire que les personnes s'envoyaient des messages avec ces choses en 1994 ! Elle examina l'objet essayant de trouver l'intérêt de Kai pour ce dernier au point qu'il voulait l'emporter avec lui pour retourner en 2014.

– Hey, ne touche pas à ça c'est très fragile ! Prévient Kai en enlevant son gant de cuisine et se dirigeant vers elle.

– Quoi ton bipeur ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée par sa réaction.

– Ouais ! Cet objet est le plus cool que je connais et je n'ai pas envie que tu me le casses.

Il prit son bipeur tout en lui donnant un clin d'œil charmeur avant de retourner derrière les brûleurs.

– Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir pour ne plus jamais voir ton visage durant mon éternité ici ? Questionna soudainement la belle métisse.

– Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait rester ensemble à partir de maintenant, dit Kai en ramenant le plat de pâte sur la table et en servant Bonnie.

– Vraiment ? Tu croyais que j'allais rester avec toi ? Questionna Bonnie d'un ton insipide. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour rester avec une personne telle que toi.

Kai soupira avant d'aller chercher la sauce aux légumes qu'il avait faite et d'en mettre sur les pâtes de Bonnie puis les siennes.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout Bonnie, dit Kai en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout ça aurait pu se passer différemment et…

– Je ne veux rien entendre Kai, coupa la jeune Bennett. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer avec tes paroles. On ne peut pas partir d'ici, nous sommes coincé pour toujours et il n'est pas question que nous restons ensembles parce qu'en aucun cas je ne pourrais apprécier ta présence ou encore t'apprécier tout court.

Bonnie en avait marre des belles paroles de Kai et elle en avait marre de sa compagnie. Elle ne pourrait jamais être à l'aise et en paix s'il était constamment avec elle. Elle voulait être seule et tranquille. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle venait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait calculé ses mots. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'était sa réaction. Il semblait déçu, triste comme s'il attendait des paroles différentes.

– Okay ! Je suis d'accord mais je peux avoir un dernier déjeuner et une dernière conversation avec toi avant que mon éternité de solitude et la tienne ne commence ? Dit-il d'un ton presque défaitiste.

– Un dernier déjeuner et nous partons chacun de notre côté, sans essayer de se tuer ? Proposa Bonnie avec espoir.

– Je te donnerai les clés de ma voiture pour que tu retournes à Mystic Falls.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de prendre le vin blanc et de le servir ainsi qu'elle-même.

– Qu'attendons-nous pour manger alors ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Kai s'installa et sourit lui aussi. Il commença à manger ses pâtes et Bonnie en fit de même. C'était assez comique à voir pour Kai car la sorcière Bennett mangeait rapidement pour que ce déjeune passe plus vite. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi vite et c'est pour cette raison qu'il prenait tout son temps pour manger.

Bonnie termina son repas rapidement et attendait patiemment que Kai termine son assiette. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, puis une vingtaine, une trentaine et une quarantaine avant qu'elle ne craque.

– Tu vas me jouer ce tour encore longtemps ? Ca fait quarante-cinq minutes que tu es en train de jouer avec ce petit bout de légume. Mange-le Kai ! Pressa-t-elle en le regardant sourire comme un enfant.

– Pressée de partir ? Il y a encore des crêpes à manger !

– Oui je suis pressée de partir ! Donne-moi les clés de voiture.

– Bien, dit Kai énervé buvant un peu de son vin blanc. Mais tu n'as pas envie d'entendre mon histoire ?

– Tu as tué ta mère et tes quatre frères et sœurs ! Tu les as tués pour être le leader du Clan Gemini si j'ai bien écouté l'autre fois.

– Mon père était le leader du Clan Gemini, expliqua Kai en posant son verre de vin. Mais il fallait un nouveau leader pour assurer la pérennité du Clan et pour accéder au pouvoir. J'étais supposé devenir ce chef et fusionner avec ma sœur jumelle Jo pour lui absorber ces pouvoirs et la tuer ou l'inverse mais je ne suis pas né avec mon propre pouvoir ! Juste avec le don de voler les pouvoirs des autres. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais être le leader et que Jo allait mourir. Quand mon père a appris ça, il m'a traité comme une merde pendant 22 ans ! Lui et ma mère me traitaient de monstre, d'abomination, raconta-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide. Ils ne voulaient pas que je survive. Ils ne voulaient pas que Jo meurt alors ils ont continué à essayer d'avoir d'autres jumeaux, cracha avec dégoût Kai. Pour mon père, le Clan passait avant tout, même avant sa famille, termina-t-il en levant la tête et en regardant Bonnie.

C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'amertume dans les paroles de Kai et de voir dans ses yeux bleus la blessure. Elle sentait les traits de son visage s'adoucir face à ce côté de Kai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Pourquoi était-elle aussi empathique des fois !

– Tu veux une crêpe ? Demanda-t-il en tapant dans ses mains et en se levant. Elles sont délicieuses !

Bonnie accepta la crêpe que lui tendait à présent Kai. Elle prit une bouché et fut surprise de son goût. C'était délicieux c'est vrai mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait ! Comme pour son plat, elle dégusta cette crêpe rapidement. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se leva et Kai en fit de même.

– Avant de te laisser partir ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans le jardin.

Bonnie se retint de râler et suivit Kai. Elle était obligée de se plier à ses règles si elle voulait partir d'ici avec la voiture. Il l'a menait vers un tronc d'arbre coupé et écarta des feuilles avant de prendre un couteau.

– C'est un couteau et puis ?

– Ma sœur Jo à cacher sa magie dans ce couteau et m'a piégé ici avec mon père ! Expliqua Kai en pointant le couteau vers Bonnie.

Il ferma les yeux pendant que Bonnie le regardait faire. Elle savait qu'il était en train d'absorber la magie de l'ustensile mais à quoi bon ? Il avait besoin d'elle pour faire l'incantation, son petit tour de passe-passe ne servait à rien. Au moment où elle pensait à ça, Kai rouvrit les yeux et enleva sa main du couteau qui flottait dans les airs. Kai avait un petit sourire victorieux.

– Tadaaaaa !

Bonnie croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la prestation de Kai.

– Tu as des pouvoirs ! Tant mieux pour toi !

– Oui j'ai enfin des pouvoirs et nous allons enfin sortir de cette prison Bonnie, dit-il. Alors tu te viens avec moi ? Je suis prêt à te laisser sortir d'ici et à te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pendant que je règle mes affaires personnelles.

Bonnie plissa un instant ses yeux, essayant de voir ou Kai était en train de la piéger mais il semblait sincère et sérieux. Ce n'était pas normal et elle savait que cette proposition était louche.

– Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Dois-je aussi te rappeler que c'est moi qui doit faire l'incantation, que tu as besoin d'une sorcière Bennett !

Bonnie décroisa ses bras et regardait Kai qui arborait une expression mesquine.

– Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir d'ici Kai ! Je t'ai empêché deux fois de sortir de ta prison pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es un sociopathe. Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir pour voir des innocents mourir. Tu resteras bloquer ici même si ça signifie que je sois coincée aussi.

Kai pouffa et s'approcha de Bonnie.

– Je crois que je commence enfin à comprendre, dit-il en rigolant.

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne veux pas que je parte de cette prison car tu veux rester avec moi et m'avoir pour toi toute seule !

Bonnie faillit s'étouffer par cette insinuation.

– C'est la chose la plus stupide et la plus dégoutante que j'entends depuis des lustres. Comme si je voulais rester toute seule avec toi ! Dit-elle indignée par ces paroles. Jamais de la vie une personne saine d'esprit comme moi voudrait rester avec une abominati….

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un couteau venait de trouver refuge dans son abdomen. Au même endroit ou une flèche s'était planté il y a quelques jours. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et allait s'effondrer sur le sol mais Kai la tenait fermement contre lui.

– Ce n'est pas gentil Bonnie, dit-il en regardant le visage de la belle métisse se tordre de douleur. J'ai essayé de l'être avec toi mais tu as tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant je vais retourner dans le monde réel pendant que tu resteras ici, bavarda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Oh ! Et ce n'est pas d'une Bennett dont j'ai besoin pour le sort mais du sang d'une Bennett.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce, ses pieds ne l'a soutenaient plus. Sa vision devenait floue. Elle allait s'évanouir.

– Je suis vraiment dégoûté de ton choix, commenta Kai en boudant. Tu vas pouvoir goûter à ce que la solitude fait à une personne Bon-Bon. Tu vas pouvoir tester le goût de l'abandon et ressentir le goût fade et presque cendreux de ton espoir qui va s'évanouir de jour en jour.

Le sorcier approcha son visage de celui de Bonnie et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le nez de Bonnie puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il lâcha la jeune femme qui tomba au sol, une main sur sa poitrine. Il reprit le couteau et lança un dernier regard à Bonnie.

Elle était si fragile à cet instant et si belle…

Dommage, il ne la reverrait plus ! Elle avait fait son choix et malheureusement elle n'avait pas fait le bon. Elle allait rester ici pour toujours contrairement à lui qui allait enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Enfin !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Le chapitre 5 touche à sa fin ! Laissez votre avis si vous le désirez ça me ferait plaisir ! Vous pouvez même me laisser votre opinion sur la série ou sur les storylines qu'elle emprunte. Je réponds avec plaisir ^^ **

**Jusque-là je suivais la série et je m'écartais un tout petit peu mais à partir de maintenant l'écart entre la série et ma fiction va se creuser de plus en plus. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey**

**(^-^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Juana :** _Oui les méchants sont toujours les plus sexy et ce n'est pas juste ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il y aura du Carenzo et bien évidemment du Bonkai mais chuuuut -) Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! _

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :**_ Encore une fois merci de laisser des commentaires et ne t'en fais pas mon histoire va prendre un tournant différent de la série même si je garde quelques scènes que je modifie légèrement. Le Delena est barbant et je ne l'apprécie pas du tout dans la série. Il faut toujours que Damon court après Elena… Il irait mieux avec Bonnie ça c'est sûr pour moi ! J'apprécie Liv et Luke et j'aime bien aussi le couple Liv/Tyler. Par contre je ne supporte pas trop Jo, je la trouve un peu louche. Après c'est peut-être l'actrice car je ne l'aime pas :-/ Comme je te comprends ! J'adore parler de la série et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas ^^ Pour l'instant mon histoire avance lentement, les rebondissements finiront bien par arriver. Oh et en ce qui concerne mon livre ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Quand j'ai vu le prix qu'ils ont osé mettre j'ai failli m'évanouir. C'est trop cher et c'est ce qui m'a terriblement déçu ! Fin je compte terminer la trilogie quand même chez eux et après je tenterai ma chance en envoyant les manuscrits, on verra lol. _

**Nanak :** _Au début je voulais les laisser seuls dans la prison de Kai mais je trouvais ça trop prévisible et il y a beaucoup de fic en anglais sur Tumblr qui ont déjà écrit sur ça. Du coup Kai est de retour et Bonnie le sera un peu plus tard, ils se retrouveront et là cela fra des étincelles hé hé. Merci pour ton commentaire :-)_

**Love the Original Family :** _Merci pour tes deux reviews même si tu n'étais pas obligée ! Et merci d'avoir adoré les deux chapitres. Kai est parti alors que Bonnie est bloqué mais ne t'en fais pas car elle va revenir bientôt (^-^)_

**Guest/Bonkai :** _La review est anonyme mais je pense que tu es ma fameuse lectrice au pseudo Bonkai ? Si je me trompe milles excuses lol. Oui je voulais absolument que Kai profite du moment de faiblesse de Bonnie pour lui faire un petit bisou, j'aurai bien aimé voir cette scène dans la série. J'ai été déçue et scandalisée par le dernier épisode moi aussi. Déçue pour Liz et son cancer qui comme par hasard ne peut pas être soigné par le sang de vampire. Je crie incohérence là ! Elena est indéniablement la pire meilleure-amie du monde ! La scène qui m'a saoulé c'est la même que toi. Damon cherche absolument un moyen de retrouver Bonnie et elle, elle préfère le mater et tourner des pages sans même regarder. Personne ne semble croire Damon dans ses intentions et ça me gave ! Alaric me gave dans cette saison… Rrrrrrr. Kai est génial et je l'adore tellement mais bien évidement il faut que JP gâche tout en ramenant tout à Miss Elena Gilbert (Miss vagin…). J'étais remontée vendredi dernier quand j'ai vu les post sur Tumblr. J'espère simplement qu'il fait ça pour énerver Damon et que lorsque Bonnie reviendra il ignorera Elena. Sinon j'aime bien le gif quand il frappe Elena en plein visage lol. _

**Eliana :** _Merci pour la review et désolé d'avoir fait partir Kai sans Bonnie mais je jure de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres xD. Moi aussi j'ai détesté voir Bonnie passer Noël toute seule, ça m'a brisé le cœur. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir. _

**M :** _Merci d'avoir une nouvelle fois commenté (^-^). Ton histoire m'a marqué car c'était la première fois que je lisais sur Paul et Candice et j'avais bien aimé hé hé. À croire que tu as eu des dons de voyance pour la série lol. _

**Cassandra :** _Merci de continuer à lire et de poster des commentaires ^^ et merci du compliment, j'espère que mes chapitres continueront à t'intéresser. Le Bonkai se construit lentement mais il se construit quand même :-) _

**Chapitre 6 **

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Vampire Diaries. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alaric ne répondait pas à son foutu téléphone ! Il y avait peut-être plusieurs raisons à cela. Soit parce qu'il n'était pas à côté de son portable, soit parce qu'il était en mode silencieux ou soit parce qu'il l'évitait. Damon mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de la dernière raison et ça le rendait furieux.

Alaric lui en voulait d'avoir menacé Jo et d'avoir gâché la fête mais Damon avait eu une bonne raison ! Il voulait venger Bonnie et tuer Kai. En faisant ça, il aurait aussi libéré Jo ! Mais maintenant que Bonnie avait fait savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie, Damon avait une très bonne raison de chercher l'ascendant. Il devait libérer Bonnie et la sauver mais il avait besoin de l'aide d'Alaric et de Jo. Il voulait savoir si l'ascendant était dans l'ancienne maison de la nouvelle copine de son vieil ami. Il voulait juste une simple réponse car voir Stefan et Enzo chercher dans le jardin sans résultats le mettait en rage.

– Alaric c'est encore Damon et j'aimerai vraiment que tu décroches le téléphone car j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te demander. La vie de Bonnie est en jeu, elle est toujours vivante et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de parler avec ta copine. Nous sommes à Portland dans sa vielle maison pour chercher l'ascendant mais on ne le trouve pas et nous n'arrivons pas à entrer dans la maison. Je vais devoir tuer le père de Jo pour y avoir accès alors magne-toi de décrocher avant que j'exécute ce plan… Bye Ric !

Damon appuya sur une touche de son portable pour mettre fin à l'appel. Il venait de faire un long monologue mais il expliquait l'essentiel de sa situation. Bonnie était vivante et il avait besoin de l'ascendant.

– Y'a rien dans le jardin et les environs mais j'ai trouvé ce couteau dans ce tronc d'arbre, dit Enzo en venant vers Damon.

– Il faut qu'on entre dans la maison, dit Damon en regardant Joshua Parker affaiblit. Il faut qu'on le menace car je doute que Jérémy et Matt viennent jusqu'ici. S'il ne le fait pas, on le tue.

– Je me charge de cette mission, dit Enzo en ayant un rictus.

Damon sourit à son ami avant de rejoindre Stefan qui était en train d'appeler Elena pour lui annoncer le plan de Damon et la bonne nouvelle sur Bonnie.

– Non il vient de me rejoindre, il est à côté de moi.

– _Passe le moi, dit Elena. _

Damon arracha le portable des mains de Stefan.

– Damon à l'appareil j'écoute !

– _C'est vrai Damon ? Bonnie est vraiment en vie ? _

– Absolument Elena, répondit Damon avec joie. Bonnie est vivante et c'est pour cette raison qu'il me faut l'ascendant coûte que coûte.

Damon grimaça en entendant un cri de joie lui crever les tympans.

– Caroline t'a besoin d'hurler comme ça au téléphone ? Réprimanda le vampire irrité par la voix de la blonde.

– _Oh nous avons le droit d'être heureuse pour notre amie, dit Elena avec espoir. Bonnie est en vie Damon, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais c'est vraiment merveilleux ! _

– Crois-moi je m'en rends bien compte et c'est pour ça que je suis à Portland pendant que tu as une après-midi manucure avec Caroline. Je compte ramener Bonnie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le faire. D'ailleurs, désolé mais je dois raccrocher, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Allez bye les filles !

Damon raccrocha en ne laissant même pas le temps à Elena de répondre quoique ce soit et tendit le téléphone à Stefan.

– Tu aurais pu me repasser Elena, l'appel n'a duré que trente secondes et je ne lui ai pas tout bien expliqué !

– C'est déjà trente secondes que nous avons perdu dans le sauvetage de Bonnie Saint Stefan ! Nous n'avons pas le temps, chaque seconde qui passe peut être la dernière pour elle.

– Tu l'aimes bien hein ? Questionna Stefan avec un demi-sourire qui agaçait Damon.

– Non, elle est ennuyeuse mais je lui dois bien ça Stefan, rétorqua abruptement Damon avant de partir rejoindre Enzo qui semblait y aller un peu trop fort avec le père de Kai et Jo.

– Autorise-nous l'accès à ta maison le vieux et je vais arrêter de te prendre pour mon sac de boxe, menaça Enzo en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes du vieux sorcier.

– Jamais je ne laisserai une vermine comme vous s'introduire dans ma maison, répondit Joshua en grimaçant de douleur.

Enzo soupira faussement déçu avant d'infliger un coup de poing violent qui ouvrit l'arcade de l'homme.

Damon s'agenouilla devant l'homme et lui empoigna les cheveux.

– Je te conseille de nous donner l'accès à cette maison avant que je ne décide de te tuer ! Ce sera une morte douce et douloureuse où je risque de te faire saigner comme un pauvre porc.

– Vous croyez m'impressionner avec vos menaces ? Rigola sombrement Joshua. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis prêt à protéger cette maison et l'œuvre de mes ancêtres. Jamais vous n'aurez accès à ce lieu. Notre œuvre ne doit pas être réduite à néant après des années et des années de sacrifices. C'est bientôt la fin, nous aurons bientôt notre leader et il aura la puissance nécessaire.

– Il a complètement pété une durite, déclara Enzo en regardant Joshua comme s'il était un fou sorti d'un asile. J'ai dû le taper trop fort !

– Mes convictions et celles de mon clan sont celles qui vont conduire ce monde vers sa libération !

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent confus avant que Damon lâche la tête de l'homme.

– Ton clan aura la puissance nécessaire pour quoi ? De quelle libération tu parles ? Interrogea Stefan curieux de savoir de quoi parlait cet homme.

Damon aussi voulait le savoir car il savait qu'il ne fallait plus prendre ces choses à la légère. Il savait à présent prendre les choses aux sérieux. Katherine lui avait appris cette leçon quand cette garce l'avait prévenue que Klaus était après Elena. Damon ne l'avait pas cru et résultat, Klaus était bien réel et il avait été une menace pour Elena. Après la même chose avec Silas, Kol Mikaelson les avait prévenu mais ils n'avaient rien écoutés…

– Vous verrez, enfin si vous êtes toujours en vie !

– Oh j'en peux plus ! S'énerva Enzo avant de tordre le cou de Joshua.

Stefan fit une grimace en entendant le bruit horrible des os se casser et fut accueilli par le regard malicieux d'Enzo.

– Quoi ça faisait pas ce bruit là quand t'enlevais la tête de tes victimes quand tu étais le boucher ?

Damon se releva brusquement en se mettant entre Enzo et Stefan pour éviter une énième dispute.

– Bon et bien allons fouiller la maison maintenant.

Damon se dirigea vers l'entrée alors qu'Enzo et Stefan se regardaient, prêt à se battre.

– C'est quoi ton problème avec moi au juste ? Questionna Stefan en s'approchant dangereusement d'Enzo qui s'avança lui aussi.

– Mon problème c'est que tu as voulu me tuer et que depuis que je suis de nouveau libre, tu n'as fait que blesser une fille qui est la pureté et la gentillesse incarnée, répondit le vampire avec brutalité et colère. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve en toi !

Stefan s'approcha encore plus d'Enzo jusqu'à ce que les deux vampires ne soient face à face, leur poitrine se touchant presque. Chacun avait un air menaçant et dangereux.

– Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Caroline, siffla le vampire aux cheveux toujours impeccable.

– J'en sais assez pour voir que t'es en train de lui briser le cœur, répondit Enzo d'un air mauvais.

– Hey vous venez ou vous allez vous embrasser passionnément sur la bouche ? Cria Damon son dos face à la porte d'entrée. Car de là où je suis on dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus pour… oh beurk ! Dit-il en feignant l'envie de vomir.

Enzo et Stefan se reculèrent subitement mais pas sans établir une menace l'un envers l'autre. Il rejoignirent Damon pour le regarder méchamment. Damon ricana avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança mais fut bloqué par une barrière invisible.

– Quoi encore ? Pestiféra-t-il en essayant encore une fois de rentrer avant d'être confronté une fois encore à la barrière invisible. Je ne peux pas rentrer !

– Je crois qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un rentre, dit Stefan oubliant sa colère contre son frère. Le clan Gemini doit cacher quelque chose de très important.

Damon crispa son nez et donna un coup de poing contre la barrière avant de décrocher son téléphone qui venait tout juste de sonner.

– Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Portland Damon ? Cria Alaric à l'autre bout du fil. Comment sait-tu que Bonnie est vivante ?_

– Je le sais car son ours en peluche a miraculeusement fait le voyage jusqu'en 2014 avec ses pouvoirs dedans. Bonnie est en vie et j'ai besoin de l'ascendant ! C'est pour ça que je suis à Portland avec Stefan et Enzo.

– _Ne fais rien au père de Jo ! Ordonna Alaric en prenant une grosse voix. L'ascendant est en sécurité avec elle alors ne fait rien de stupide à son père. _

Damon regardait Enzo qui haussa les épaules nonchalant alors que Stefan se pinçait le haut de son nez.

– Promis, mentit Damon en regardant le corps sans vie de Joshua Parler. Mais ta copine a intérêt à me donner l'ascendant. Bonnie a besoin d'être secouru de ce psychopathe et au plus vite.

Alaric ne répondait pas.

– Alaric !

– _Reviens à Whitmore et nous parlerons du plan pour sauver Bonnie ! Répondit l'ancien vampire et professeur avant de raccrocher. _

– Tu aurais dû dire la vérité à Alaric, s'exprima Stefan en donnant un regard désapprobateur à son frère. Il ne va pas le prendre bien quand il saura la vérité.

– Oh je t'en prie Stefan ! Toi tu aurais dû me dire la vérité quand tu as tué Enzo mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Arrête de jouer au Saint deux secondes !

Damon partit de la maison en reprenant son sac et , il fut suivit d'Enzo qui donnait un sourire irritant au cadet des Salvatore qui fit un effort monumental pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

– Retour pour Whitmore, chantonna Damon prêt à refaire le road trip à l'envers. Dépêche-toi de monter Stefan, pressa-t-il. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il devait sauver Bonnie pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris ! Pourquoi tout le monde prenait son temps sérieux ?

{o}{o}{o}

Elle ouvrit ses yeux subitement et se redressa, grognant quand elle ressentit une douleur vive à son abdomen. Elle regardait sa blessure et posa sa main dessus.

– Kai ! Cria-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle allait crier à nouveau mais elle entendit quelque chose vibrer près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et baissa le regard vers un objet.

Le bipper de Kai !

Avec difficulté, elle attrapa l'objet dans ses mains pour voir une série de chiffre. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle tourna l'objet dans l'autre sens et cru y lire les mots « _I Lied_ »

– J'ai menti, murmura Bonnie.

La belle métisse se leva ignorant sa douleur et se dirigea vers la forêt avec crainte. Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup quand elle vit que la voiture avait disparue ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une larme s'échappa de son œil pour rouler sur sa joue.

Kai était parti ! Il était parti avec la voiture, la laissant toute seule dans un endroit reculé. Il avait pris son sang, il avait l'ascendant et il avait maintenant des pouvoirs. Il allait pouvoir retourner dans le vrai Monde alors qu'elle, elle n'avait plus de magie et elle n'avait pas l'ascendant. Elle allait rester bloquée ici pour toujours alors que Kai allait être libéré…

Cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle suivit d'une douche froide !

Une deuxième larme coula sur sa joue et une troisième. Un sourire amer prit place sur ses lèvres alors que ses jambes menaçaient de la laisser tomber. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Elle avait saboté sa chance de revenir pour empêcher Kai de partir mais elle avait échoué. Elle aai fait tout ça pour rien bordel !

'_Reste forte Bonnie_'

C'était ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit. Rester forte. C'était ce qu'une voix dans sa tête lui demander de faire.

'_Reste forte'_

L'ancienne sorcière essuya ses larmes en un coup de manche avant de suivre le conseil de grams. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Kai de s'enfuir ! Elle devait essayer de le rattraper même si elle avait peu de chance et qu'elle était blessée.

Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre ! Elle devait s'enfuir d'ici mais elle devait d'abord se soigner –encore une fois– et se préparer à atteindre la prochaine ville pour trouver une voiture.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'empressa de retourner dans la maison de Kai. Elle avait horriblement mal et sa main devenait de plus en plus rouge avec son sang mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait un objectif et il fallait qu'elle l'accomplisse.

Elle entra de nouveau dans cette maison maudite et fouilla chaque pièce à commencer par le rez-de-chaussée. Elle cherchait la salle de bain mais apparemment, elle devait se trouver à l'étage. Elle monta les escaliers en grognant mais parvint à atteindre le premier et dernier étage. Elle ouvrit une porte et découvrit enfin une salle de bain. Elle vit une baignoire remplit d'eau à la couleur du sang. Bonnie avala sa salive et détourna le regard pour ne plus regarder ce spectacle hideux quand elle vit une note sur l'un des placards.

'_Si tu lis cette note c'est que tu n'as pas accepté ma proposition et qu'à cette instant tu es blessée ! Tu peux trouver un puissant anesthésiant dans ce placard ainsi de quoi te recoudre Bon-Bon. Bonne chance pour ta longue vie de solitude ! Kai -)_'

Bonnie relu une seconde fois cette note avant de l'arracher en deux ! Elle était en colère à cet instant, non, en rage. Même absent physiquement Kai arrivait à jouer avec elle ! Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas de ce coup de couteau car il voulait qu'elle souffre ! Qu'elle vive toute seule pour toujours dans cette prison.

– Connard ! Murmura-t-elle avec mépris.

Il n'allait pas la mettre à terre ! Il n'allait pas la briser ! Déterminée à sortir de cet enfer et à trouver Kai, Bonnie ouvrit le placard et découvrit une paire de ciseau, une aiguille, du fil et un flacon d'anesthésiant. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

– Il a tout prévu…

Pour quelqu'un qui avait tué sa famille sous la colère et l'envie de vengeance, elle était un peu surprise de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Pourtant, elle avait fait bien pire en le tuant deux fois, en le privant de l'ascendant deux fois et en envoyant ses pouvoirs hors de portée. Mais c'était Kai et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait ! C'était un psychopathe, un sociopathe et personne ne pouvait comprendre leur logique quelques fois.

Sentant son abdomen lui faire mal, la jeune Bennett arrêta de penser au meurtrier pour enfin prendre soin d'elle. L'opération était la même qu'à l'hôpital ! S'anesthésier localement, se recoudre et désinfecter ce qu'il y avait à désinfecter.

Il lui avait fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour finir ce travail et trente autres minutes pour se reposer à même le sol avant de se relever et de fouiller de fond en comble la maison de Kai.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour partir de cette maison ! Une voiture ou même un vélo ferait l'affaire mais une chose était sûre, elle ne passerait pas la nuit ici.

Elle inspecta chaque pièce au premier étage. C'était des chambres. Il y'en avait 6 au total. Elles étaient toutes en dessus dessous, les lits retournés, les commodes sur le sol. Du sang se trouvait sur quelques draps et vêtements. Bonnie avait eu des hauts le cœur, elle n'osait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison. Elle rebroussa très vite chemin mais pas avant d'avoir pris un gilet en laine dans un placard.

La prochaine pièce qu'elle inspecta fut la cuisine et Bonnie y découvrit une carte ! Elle s'empressa de la déplier et de trouver sa position. Quand elle réussit, elle faillit faire un malaise en voyant que la prochaine ville se trouvait à 50 kilomètres. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une voiture ou même des rollers car elle n'allait jamais réussir à faire 50 kilomètres à pied soit à peu près 10 heures de marches si ce n'est plus ! Elle n'y arrivera jamais ! Elle devait vraiment avoir un mode de transport.

Elle se dirigea avec vitesse dans le salon et vit des photos sur des murs. Elle regarda brièvement les photos mais s'arrêta sur une précisément. Il s'agissait d'une fille qui ressemblait un peu à Kai, certainement Jo la sœur jumelle du démon. Elle était en compagnie de deux autres garçons et d'une fille ainsi qu'une autre paire de jumeau blonds. Derrière eux se trouvait un homme et une femme plus vieux, les parents mais où était Kai ? Il n'apparaissait pas sur la photo.

D'ailleurs il n'apparaissait sur aucune photo qui ornait la longue commode du salon. Tant mieux car elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de démolir le cliché.

Rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait dans le salon mis à part une porte que Bonnie ouvrit. Des escaliers menaient vers le bas. Peut-être était-ce le garage ou la cave ? Pour avoir sa réponse, la descendante d'Emily appuya sur le bouton pour allumer la lumière et descendit les escaliers.

Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux grand ouvert !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Était-ce une chambre ou une cave ? Bonnie n'en savait rien mais elle voyait un lit en sale état au milieu de la pièce avec un drap, une couverture et un oreiller. Un vieux bureau était contre un mur et menaçait de s'écrouler si l'on osait rajouter ne serait-ce qu'un stylo ! Plusieurs piles de vêtements se trouvaient à même le sol prenant l'humidité de cette pièce qui sentait le renfermé, la moisissure. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées partout et peut-être même des souris ou pire des rats. Bonnie se dirigea vers le bureau et prit un vieux carnet. Il y avait écrit dessus :

– Clan Gemini.

Curieuse Bonnie ouvrit le carnet mais ne vit rien ! Tout le carnet était vide, ce n'était que des pages blanches. Soupirant, Bonnie posa le carnet et en prit un autre. Elle ouvrit le carnet et vit en grand le nom et le prénom de Kai.

– Les malheurs de Kai Parker, lut-elle en pouffant.

Alors comme ça ce crétin et ce fou tenait un journal ! C'était risible et étrange à la fois. Est-ce qu'écrire dans un journal intime était propre aux meurtriers aussi ?

Intriguée et voulant en savoir plus, Bonnie commença à lire la première page :

_** Hey toi ! Je m'appelle Malachai Parker et j'ai sept ans ! Bon je te préviens tout de suite journal, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kai Parker. Je déteste le prénom Malachai, c'est trop horrible ! On dirait un prénom venu droit des Enfers ! Mon père et ma mère ont franchement un goût désastreux pour les prénoms. _

_Fin bref, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie car je n'en ressens pas le besoin ! Et ouais tu as cru hein ! Et ben nan ! Toi ton but petit journal c'est de me permettre de me défouler, de sortir ma colère, ma rage. Fin voilà quoi, ton but et d'être mon confident. Celui à qui je peux confier mes journées les plus sombres ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ma vie va changer et pas pour le meilleur ! Du coup je vais me servir de toi et je vais écrire quand je n'irai pas trop bien, que j'aurai des mauvais jours. _

_Autant te dire que je n'espère pas t'écrire souvent si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, même jamais mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas vite te remplir car aujourd'hui ils ont appris ! _

_Ils savent que je n'ai pas de pouvoir et que je dois absorber les pouvoirs des autres, ils m'ont traité de monstre et d'abomination ça m'a fait très très m…**_

Bonnie arrêta soudainement sa lecture en refermant le carnet. Elle en avait assez. Elle n'avait plus envie de rire ou encore de pouffer en ce moment. Au contraire, elle se sentait un peu mal en lisant le journal de Kai. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas ressentir quelque chose pour ce cinglé. Elle ne devait pas lire ce journal ou sinon elle risquerait de… non elle ne devait pas le lire et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en marche, qu'elle sorte de cette maison ignoble.

L'ancienne étudiante à Whitmore remonta les escaliers mais s'arrêta en pleins milieu, hésitante. Elle soupira avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le bureau et de prendre le carnet du Clan Gemini et le journal de Kai. Puis elle partit de cette cave, la chambre de Kai, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de lire.

– Il faut que j'aille dans le garage et que je trouve une voiture !

Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de trouver une voiture mais elle se devait de garder espoir. Elle sortit de la maison et vit que la nuit était tombée. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le garage et réussit à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas été fermé ! Bien évidemment il n'y avait pas de voiture et Bonnie avait une folle envie de rire d'elle-même pour y avoir cru pendant une seconde.

Il n'y avait même pas de vélo, même pas de trottinette, de skateboard ou encore des rollers ! Rien de chez rien qui pourrait lui permettre d'aller plus vite qu'à pied. À ce moment-là, elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur en béton dans l'intention de se tuer elle-même mais se ravisa quand elle vit du coin de son œil droit un assez gros objet recouvert par une bâche.

Avec précipitation, elle se débarrassa de la bâche en question et découvrit une mobylette. Une assez vieille mobylette de couleur marron sauf pour le siège qui était en cuir noir un peu arraché. Niveau design, Bonnie avait connu mieux mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait savoir si elle fonctionnait.

La jeune Bennett essaya d'allumer l'engin mais aucune réponse du moteur.

– Je t'en prie tu es ma seule chance, supplia-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

Elle essaya encore une fois de la faire fonctionner puis une troisième fois avant que le moteur ne décide de prendre vie à son plus grand soulagement.

La sorcière se dépêcha de reprendre le gilet en laine et de le mettre avant de grimper sur la mobylette.

Niveau style elle aurait certainement un -10 sur 10 de la part de Caroline mais quelque fois il fallait bien être au bas du style pour sauver sa vie.

Cette position assise lui faisait mal à son abdomen mais elle serra la mâchoire et mit un coût d'accélérateur. La mobylette s'avança et Bonnie partit loin de cette maison au passé sombre. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde après pour prendre son sac à dos qui était au sol. Elle y mit les deux carnets à l'intérieur et le mit sur son dos avant de reprendre la route.

Elle devait faire 50 km en mobylette mais encore fallait-il que ce tas de ferraille l'emmène là-bas. Elle espérait que oui tout comme elle espérait que Kai n'était pas déjà parti de ce monde parallèle mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tard. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer…

{o}{o}{o}

Damon était au bar de l'université en train de boire un verre de whisky ! Il venait tout juste de rentrer de son road trip avec Stefan et Enzo. Leur quête jusqu'à la maison de Joshua Parker n'avait pas abouti ! L'ascendant n'était pas là comme il le pensait. Il aurait dû s'en douter que l'objet était bien gardé. Il aurait dû savoir que Josette Parker le gardait près d'elle. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer cette babiole. Il avait pensé à le voler mais maintenant que la nouvelle petite-amie d'Alaric savait qu'il le voulait, elle allait être sur ses gardes. Il avait aussi pensé à tuer Jo mais Alaric ne serait pas très content avec lui. Du coup, il ne lui restait qu'une option.

– Damon, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Le vampire fit demi-tour sur son tabouret et fit face à Alaric qui avait les bras croisés.

– C'n'est pas toi qui as dit que je devais rentrer à Whitmore pour parler d'un plan pour ramener Bonnie parmi nous ? Répondit le vampire en souriant. Je suis rentré alors parlons !

Alaric soupira et s'installa à côté de son meilleur-ami. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il continuait à faire l'effort de le garder proche de lui avec toutes les crasses qui lui a faites.

– Bonnie est vraiment vivante alors ?

– Oui et nous devons la sortir de là, rétorqua Damon en servant un verre à Alaric. Elle compte sur nous, c'est à notre tour de la sauver.

– Je suis d'accord Damon mais comment ? Questionna Alaric perplexe. Nous n'avons pas de sorcière sous la main pour faire le sort, il faut le sang d'une Bennett !

Damon offrit à son ami de boisson un sourire content.

– J'ai réussi à contacter une connaissance qui fera tout ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour ramener sa cousine dans notre dimension, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux noir.

– Qui ?

– Lucy Bennett.

– La cousine de Bonnie ? Celle qui a travaillé pour Katherine ?

– Et celle qui nous as aidé à l'enfermer dans le tombeau, renchérit Damon toujours avec son sourire. J'ai demandé à Liz de mener une enquête sur cette Lucy et elle a réussi à retrouver la trace de cette charmante Bennett à Vegas.

– Comment ?

– Oh ! Toutes les Bennett ne sont pas des filles sages comme notre Bonnie ! Lucy aurait volé une Mercedes, raconta Damon en piquant des cacahuètes sur le bar. Je lui ai téléphoné et elle sera là dès demain matin pour nous aider à ramener Bonnie… Tout ce qu'il nous manque c'est l'ascendant que t'as copine ne veux pas me donner, termina Damon en regardant Alaric.

– Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Interrogea Alaric. Car si nous utilisons l'ascendant pour ramener Bonnie parmi nous, il y a un risque à ce que le frère de Jo soit libéré lui aussi.

– Oui mais je le tuerai !

Alaric semblait réfléchir mais au fond de lui il savait déjà la réponse. À chaque fois que Damon avait un plan, celui-ci foirait. Cela se passait toujours comme ça ! Or, si Kai était libéré, il risquerait de tuer Jo.

– Et si tu n'y arrive pas ?

Damon fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer :

– Bonnie est plus importante que Kai ! Je ne peux pas la laisser entre les mains de ce psychopathe plus longtemps et c'est pourquoi il me faut absolument l'ascendant Ric ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup la, admit Damon presque vulnérable.

Alaric n'avait jamais vu Damon lui parler ainsi sauf quand Elena était en danger de mort.

– Je sais que Bonnie est importante mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer à ce que Kai sorte. Il nous faut trouver un autre moyen Damon. Je ne peux pas mettre en danger Jo !

Damon était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait et pas dans le bon sens. Alaric le voyait vu la grimace que le vampire faisait.

– Si je comprends bien tu fais passer la sécurité d'une femme que tu connais depuis deux semaines avant la sécurité de Bonnie ? Dit doucement Damon en fixant intensément Alaric qui se leva de son tabouret.

– Je suis navré Damon mais on doit trouver autre chose.

Damon se leva lui aussi et prit Alaric par l'épaule.

– Oh que non tu n'es pas navré mon ami, dit-il d'un ton froid. C'est moi qui le suis pour ce que tu m'obliges à faire.

– Damon ?

Le vampire sourit à son ami avant de le regarder bien dans les yeux. Ses pupilles noirs s'agrandirent quand il commença à reprendre la parole.

– Tu vas dérober l'ascendant à Jo et venir me le rapporter le plus vite possible.

Alaric fit un signe de tête et Damon le lâcha. L'ancien professeur d'histoire sortit du bar rapidement sous le regard azur de Damon. Le vampire se réinstalla au bar et prit une poignée de cacahuètes.

– Damon t'es là ! Se fit entendre la voix d'une femme.

– Le seul et unique, dit-il en apercevant Elena et Caroline.

Caroline ne souriait pas contrairement à Elena. La jolie blonde devait encore lui en vouloir d'avoir été le complice d'Enzo en dévoilant à Stefan qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Rien que pour énerver la blonde, il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

– Nous avons quelque chose à te demander Damon, dit Elena en semblant déterminée. C'est à propos de Bonnie.

– J'écoute, dit le vampire en proposant des cacahuètes que les filles refusèrent.

– Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver Bonnie, articula Elena avec force. Je veux que tu m'aides à ramener Bonnie dans notre monde.

– Non je pense que la formulation correcte c'est celle-ci, rectifia Caroline en passant devant Elena pour être en face de Damon. Nous voulons t'aider à retrouver Bonnie.

Damon arqua un sourcil et afficha un demi-sourire. Il préférait nettement entendre ces paroles plutôt que les paroles d'Alaric.

– Venez avec moi demain car nous allons la ramener à la maison, dit-il d'un air victorieux.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda Caroline en sautant presque sur place.

– Pourquoi je mentirai Blondie ?

– C'est génial ! Commenta Elena un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma meilleure-amie, je vais pouvoir lui reparler et elle pourra à nouveau me donner des conseils. Jérémy va être heureux de cette nouvelle !

– Pas que Jérémy ! S'exprima Damon.

Lui aussi allait être heureux de retrouver sa petite sorcière. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il allait remuer Ciel et Terre pour ramener Bonnie Bennett, il aurait certainement vidé cette personne de son sang après avoir eu une bonne crise de rire.

{o}{o}{o}

Il était de retour !

Il était enfin de retour après de nombreuses et longues années enfermées dans une prison. Une prison qui l'avait fait devenir fou pendant un certain moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à se reprendre.

À présent il était de nouveau libre. Il pouvait prendre sa revanche sur son père et sa sœur ! Il pouvait finir le travail qu'il avait commencé dix-huit ans plus tôt. Il allait mettre fin à toute cette folie.

Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre ! Il voulait en finir au plus vite.

– Bon ce n'est pas de tout ça mais j'aurai tout le loisir de découvrir les joies de cet air numérique une fois le travail terminé, dialogua Kai en marchant dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. Jouons une fois encore à cache-cache avec la famille…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Pfiou j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver ! J'ai recommencé au moins trois fois ce chapitre car il ne me plaisait pas à l'origine. Finalement j'ai trouvé ce qui me convenait le mieux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu sinon je pleure lol. **

**Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas vraiment de Bonkai mais c'est un mal nécessaire lol. Le prochain chapitre va se concentrer sur le retour de Bonnie et je peux vous dire que ce sera une vraie montagne russe d'espoir et de désespoir pout notre Bennett préféré et notre Damon national qui veut à tout prix la ramener. Il y aura une scène Bamon aussi ^^**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous le souhaitez. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et aussi de bonnes vacances de Noël (^-^)**

**Profitez bien et à la semaine prochaine. **

**WhiteBlackGrey. **

**;-p**


	7. Chapter 7

**AnonymousFan :** _Merci énormément pour ta review, ça me touche et elle est tout simplement super. Je ne sais pas si c'est meilleur que la série mais en tout cas, c'est ce que moi je voudrai voir lol. Quelques personnages tiennent plus à Bonnie que dans la série mais ce n'est pas vraiment tout le monde…J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Oh et je peux te garantir que tu pourras lire d'autres passage du journal de Kai plus tard -)_

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :** _Ha non Enzo n'en rate pas une et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien ou non, pareil pour Damon. Je suis vraiment soulagée de lire que tu as bien aimé et j'espère sincèrement que ça continuera. _

**Bonkai :** _Ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec mon « Miss Vagin » lol. Oui quand Bonnie brûle sapin c'est symbolique, elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard notre sorcière. L'attente est horrible et nous n'en sommes qu'au début, satané pause hivernal grrrr. Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de fiction sur le Bonkai, à chaque fois que j'en vois une je saute littéralement de joie. Dans mon histoire je voulais que Kai ait un journal intime de ses malheurs car il va être un peu la base de la relation entre Bonnie et lui. Oui Bonnie est curieuse et va lire le reste et elle va en apprendre des choses sur ce psychopathe. Je ne vois pas Bonnie aller vers lui sans le comprendre, lui, ses actions et ses pensées. Fin bref, le journal est important -) Ah mais toutes ces questions auront une réponse un peu plus tard, dans le chapitre suivant sans doute. _

_J'ai vu aussi ces rumeurs Chris/Nina et même si ça me gave un peu, je pense que je n'ai rien à dire vu que cela concerne les acteurs et leur vie privé. Moi tant que Kai et Elena ne sont pas ensemble dans la série ça me va mais si c'est le contraire, gare à ma colère xD_

**Love the Original Family :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie de lire que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre. Alaric n'a pas eu un bon timing avec cet appel c'est vrai lol. Bonnie va certainement continuer de lire le journal de Kai. Elle le fera je pense… hi hi. _

**N/A : Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes hé hé ! Aujourd'hui c'est Noël donc je vous souhaite de passer un excellent Noel. J'espère que vous avez été gâté et que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon avec votre famille ou vos amis. **

**Moi en ce qui vous concerne, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau de rien du tout mais un cadeau quand même. Aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas un chapitre mais deux chapitres réuni en un ! Autant dire que ce chapitre 7 est très long ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez aussi mon petit cadeau de Noel soit une review (^-^)**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le grand jour était arrivé ! Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil tellement il était énervé. Il ne tenait pas en place et faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Stefan depuis des heures et des heures. Il était impatient de ramener Bonnie à la maison.

– Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Questionna le vampire pressé. Elle aurait dû être là depuis dix minutes !

– Du calme Damon, lâcha Stefan en ayant le tournis à force de regarder son frère. Lucy va bientôt arriver.

C'est à cet instant précis que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Stefan se leva pour aller ouvrir mais Damon fut le plus rapide et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, prêt à engueuler la sorcière Bennett qui avait du retard. Il n'en fit rien car ce n'était pas Lucy devant la porte mais Elena et Caroline. A la place il soupira, déçu ! Ce qui n'échappait pas à Elena.

– Pourquoi tu es déçu ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à nous ? Interrogea-t-elle en entrant suivit de Caroline.

– J'attends Lucy Bennett, répondit-il. Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée et elle est la dernière pièce manquante du puzzle.

– Tu as l'ascendant ? Demanda Stefan.

– Oui. Ric est venu me le donner ce matin, répondit le vampire en souriant de toutes ses dents. Quand il a su que Bonnie était coincée, il a discuté avec Jo et elle lui a donné l'ascendant, mentit le buveur de sang.

– J'y crois pas on va pouvoir enfin sortir Bonnie de là ! Jaspina Caroline impatiente.

– Jérémy ne devait pas venir avec nous ?

Caroline se retourna vers le plus jeune des Salvatore et pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia qu'elle lui faisait la tête pour laisser éclater sa colère.

– Non. Cet imbécile ne veut pas ramener Bonnie car il a trop peur de se faire un faux espoir, répondit-elle avec colère.

– Caroline ! Réprimanda Elena.

– Comment ça Jérémy veut pas venir ? Gronda la voix puissante de Damon.

– Explique Elena ! Pressa Caroline encore en colère contre Jérémy.

Elena soupira mais expliqua la situation :

_**Flashback **_

– _Jérémy j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, annonça Elena en arrêtant de courir. _

_Jérémy arrêta sa course après avoir fait un clin d'œil à une jeune fille Megan qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux jours et qui lui avait laissé une bonne impression…_

– _Jérémy tu m'écoutes ? _

– _Oui, tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, répondit-il en faisant un signe de la main à Megan. _

– _C'est qui cette fille ? Demanda Elena agacée par son frère. _

– _Megan, elle s'appelle Megan. _

– _C'est ta petite amie ? _

– _Peut-être, admit Jérémy en regardant finalement sa sœur dans les yeux. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire Elena. C'est à propos de Bonnie. _

– _Moi aussi ! _

– _Je crois que j'ai fait mon deuil, continua le lycéen en dernière année ignorant la bouche ouverte d'Elena. Je me sens prêt à passer à quelque chose d'autre, je me sens bien maintenant. _

_Elena était muette et des tonnes de choses traversaient son cerveau, la rendant incapable de formuler une phrase. _

– _Je…C'est comment dire…_

– _Elena ? Tu vas bien ? _

_La belle brune arrêta de parler et s'efforça de tout bien remettre en place dans sa tête. _

– _Oui je vais bien… _

– _Que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu as dit que ça concernait Bonnie ! _

– _Euh oui ça concerne Bonnie Jer ! Confirma la doppelganger. En fait, Bonnie est toujours en vie, elle est coincée dans l'autre dimension, expliqua Elena en prenant une pause. Bonnie à réussit à envoyer son ours en peluche à Damon, prouvant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Et Damon à un plan pour la ramener, et ce plan va être mis en place aujourd'hui…_

_Elena vit Jérémy fermer les yeux et sa mâchoire se serrer ainsi que ses poings. _

– _Jérémy ? _

_Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. _

– _C'est vrai ? _

– _Oui et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la ramener. Damon a contacté la cousine de Bonnie qui va arriver tout à l'heure et Alaric lui a donné l'ascendant. Nous avons toutes les pièces pour aller chercher Bonnie, dit Elena en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère. Bonnie va revenir à la maison ! _

– _Je…je ne peux pas venir avec vous, répliqua Jérémy sa voix se cassant. _

_Cette réplique étonna Elena qui retira sa main du bras de Jérémy. Elle le regardait confuse par l'attitude de son frère. _

– _Pourquoi ? On parle de Bonnie._

– _Est-ce que votre plan est sûr à 100% ? Questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux. _

– _Pas à 100% car Kai est toujours là-bas mais il y a une très grosse probabilité que nous…._

– _Votre plan n'est pas sûr, coupa Jérémy abruptement. Je… je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoir Elena, admit-t-il en se reculant de sa sœur. Je veux revoir Bonnie de tout mon cœur mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans cette mission. J'ai peur Elena. _

– _Peur de quoi ? _

– _Peur d'être déçu quand on aura tous échoué ! Je ne veux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois et voir mes espoirs se briser, termina Jérémy en se détournant de sa sœur et en reprenant sa course._

– _Jérémy…_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

– Quoi ? Hurla presque Damon en faisant sursauter Elena et Caroline. Ce crétin ne veut pas secourir Bonnie car il a trop peur de voir ses espoirs s'envoler ?

Damon avait envie de tordre le cou du jeune avorton.

– Je le comprends, dit Elena en défendant son frère. Il a peur de revivre la mort de Bonnie et il a peur d'espérer pour rien.

– Alors parce que ton minable de frère a peur de souffrir il ne veut pas se donner la peine de bouger son cul pour sauver Bonnie ? Hurla Damon en jetant ses bras en l'air.

Il était exaspéré et en colère par le comportement de ce sale gamin ingrat. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le secouer jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se remette en place.

– De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être une dizaine pour aller sauver Bonnie, répliqua Elena. Toi, Caroline, Stefan et moi c'est bien suffisant.

– Ainsi que moi, dit une autre voix près de la porte d'entrée. Je suis prête à aider ma cousine.

Tout le monde regardait Lucy Bennett dans toute sa splendeur.

– Waouh tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as 20 minutes de retard sorcière, se plaignit Damon.

Lucy allait répliquer mais Damon mit sa veste en cuir et prit ses clés de voiture ainsi que son sac à dos avec .

– Pas de temps à perdre, allons tout de suite nous mettre au travail.

Lucy suivit Damon ainsi que Caroline pendant que Stefan et Elena se regardèrent, médusé par Damon. Stefan n'avait jamais entendu son frère autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps ! La rescousse de Bonnie était vraiment l'objectif principal de Damon, cependant Elena soupçonnais une raison beaucoup plus égoïste…

{o}{o}{o}

Le monde réel était vraiment étrange ! Les choses avaient bien changés depuis 1994 ! Tout d'abord les voitures. Leur design était vraiment très classe et le bonheur c'était la climatisation ! C'était un réel plaisir de conduire avec ce petit bijou qui pouvait atteindre 230km/h. La chose qu'il appréciait aussi était le GPS ! Plus besoin de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour regarder tranquillement une carte, cet objet lui indiquait la route et même s'il se trompait, il était redirigé. Ce truc était vraiment très utile.

Mais la chose la plus chouette, c'était les téléphones portables ! Tout était tactile c'était magnifique. Il pouvait tout faire. Il avait la fonction GPS, il pouvait appeler, envoyer des messages, écouter de la musique, prendre des photos, prendre des vidéos, regarder la télévision, écouter la radio et il avait la reconnaissance tactile avec son empreinte digital ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait voir le contenu de son nouveau bijou. Cet objet était vraiment une pure merveille.

Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'était un ipad, une télévision 3D et découvrir les joies d'internet mais pour l'instant, il était trop occupé à admirer une jeune femme blonde faire la vaisselle derrière un bar. Un bar vide apparemment, les autres devaient être en cours ou alors le bar venait juste d'ouvrir mais peu importe. Son attention était sur elle… Olivia Parker.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'installa sur un tabouret. Il avait hâte qu'elle le reconnaisse. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ses yeux voilés par la peur.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Kai leva doucement la tête pour un effet dramatique et bloqua son regard sur celui de sa sœur. Il avait un sourire mais ce dernier perdit un peu de son ampleur quand il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Apparemment il ne lui avait pas laissé une grande impression…

– Du jus de tomate, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Sa réponse la fit pouffer de rire.

– Sérieusement, je vous sers quoi ?

– Un soda m'irait parfaitement, répondit-il en la regardant partir chercher sa commande.

Il était dégoûté qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu ! Il allait devoir dévoiler sa véritable identité lui-même. C'était moins drôle mais cela allait être divertissant quand même.

– Voilà votre soda, dit-elle en revenant avec sa boisson.

– Merci beaucoup…, Kai plissa les yeux pour regarder le badge que portait la blonde. Liv, reprit-il. Tiens, c'est un diminutif ? Interrogea-t-il.

Liv sourit tout en regardant son badge un instant. Elle leva à nouveau la tête et répondit au jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air du campus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu trainer ici ! Un nouveau peut-être.

– Ouais. Mon vrai prénom c'est Olivia mais je le déteste. Je crois que mes parents ont essayés de me gâcher la vie en me l'attribuant !

Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à cette remarque. C'était un rire franc et sincère. Il n'était pas le seul de sa fratrie à trouver que leur parent avait eu des goûts affreux en matière de prénom.

– Ce n'est pas pire que le mien, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

– Ah bon ?

– Je m'appelle Kai, dit-il en tendant sa main vers sa jeune sœur.

– Kai ? Répéta Liv en levant un sourcil et en souriant. Je ne trouve pas ce prénom horrible, continua-t-elle en prenant sa main pour officialiser les présentations.

Kai serra la main d'Olivia alias Liv mais ne la lâcha plus.

– Mon vrai prénom est Malachai. Malachai Parker, dit-il en regardant attentivement la réaction de la jeune sorcière.

Et là il était heureux !

Enfin il voyait la peur envahir le visage de Liv quand elle comprit enfin qui elle avait en face d'elle. Sa première réaction fut d'enlever sa main mais Kai mit plus de pression et commença à absorber les pouvoirs de sa sœur qui se mit à hurler, surprise par la douleur soudaine.

– Surprise surprise petite sœur ! Chantonna-t-il. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu hein !

Liv se débattait furieusement et réussit à se détacher de Kai maintenant debout. Elle se mit à courir vers les portes de sortie mais Kai les referma en utilisant sa magie.

– Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Cria-t-elle en courant à la direction opposé du psychopathe qui avait tué ses frères et sœurs.

– Oh Olivia ! N'es-tu pas heureuse de revoir celui qui t'as pratiquement élevé ? N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui changeais tes couches quand t'étais petite ! Et crois-moi c'était une infection, commenta Kai en se faisant rire lui-même.

Liv ne rigolait pas car elle savait dans quel pétrin elle était. Elle monta l'étage en courant et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire valser les chaises vers Kai mais il changea leur trajectoire d'un simple coup de revers de la main. Il était au même étage qu'elle et elle sentait sa fin être proche. Il l'avait affaiblit en lui prenant un peu de sa magie.

– Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Répéta-t-elle utilisant ses pouvoirs pour lui barrer la route.

Or, les chaises et la table bougeaient lentement alors que Kai les envoya balader plus rapidement avec deux doigts hors de sa route.

– Tu me déçois beaucoup Liv ! Si je dois te tuer ce n'est pas par plaisir mais plutôt par obligation. Notre Clan doit s'éteindre c'est une nécessité pour….

Kai n'eut pas le loisir de terminer car quelqu'un de puissant le poussa et il passa à travers la rambarde pour se retrouver au sol du rez-de-chaussée.

– Tyler ? Dit Liv en courant vers le jeune homme et lui prenant le bras.

– Vite faut qu'on se barre d'ici avant qu'il se réveille, dit l'ancien loup-garou en sortant du Whitmore Bar.

Kai se releva trois minutes plus tard, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avant de murmurer une incantation qui lui permit de guérir de ses blessures.

– Pourquoi y a toujours quelqu'un pour sauver cette peste !

Il allait devoir changer de tactique peut-être.

{o}{o}{o}

– C'est bon j'ai terminé de faire le pentagramme, dit Lucy en se dirigeant vers son sac et en prenant des fioles de son sang.

– C'est pourquoi faire ? Demanda Damon en voyant la sorcière leur tendre les flacons.

– C'est ce qui me permettra de vous ramener ici quand le sort sera terminé, expliqua Lucy. C'est une sécurité ! Si le sort s'arrête, vous serez automatiquement ramené ici. Vous avez exactement sept heures pour ramener Bonnie ce qui devrait largement suffire.

Damon liquida la fiole ainsi qu'Elena. Caroline allait le faire mais elle entendit son portable sonner.

– Oups excusez-moi ! Dit-elle toute gênée en prenant son portable. Il s'agit de…

Caroline s'arrêta brusquement de parler et décrocha immédiatement sous les regards interrogateurs de Stefan et Elena. Damon, lui, fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre le téléphone portable et le jeter contre un arbre. Caroline raccrocha juste après toute tremblante.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stefan inquiet.

– C'est ma mère, chuchota Caroline alarmée. Elle et à l'hôpital, elle a fait un malaise.

– Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Elena en venant près de Caroline. Elle va bien ?

– Je ne sais pas ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus…

– Tu devrais aller la voir, dit Stefan en s'approchant de la belle blonde.

Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter à cet instant mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir sa réaction. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle rejette leur amitié.

– Mais Bonnie ? Questionna-t-elle. Je veux être là pour elle !

– Tout ira bien, intervient Lucy. Tu peux partir sans crainte.

Caroline avala sa salive difficilement mais fit un signe de tête. Elle s'approcha de Damon et d'Elena qui avaient déjà bu le sang de Lucy.

– Dépêchez-vous de ramener Bonnie. Ne perdez pas de temps ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de partir avec vitesse vampirique.

– Je devrais l'accompagner, dit Elena ne savant pas quoi faire.

– Non, je vais y aller pour voir comment va Liz et voir si Caroline va tenir le choc, dit Stefan en partant lui aussi en une nanoseconde.

– Rah, grogna Damon contrarié par la tournure des évènements. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer Matt, Jérémy, Tyler ou encore Enzo ?

– Peu importe, je vais commencer le sort maintenant. Tenez-vous prêt ! Dit Lucy en commençant à se mettre au milieu du pentagramme puis à chantonner.

La sorcière Bennett prit l'ascendant et versa son sang sur l'objet. Elle continua de réciter son incantation quand les flammes des bougies sur le sol se mirent à danser.

– Il faut qu'on se donne la main ? Chuchota Elena en tendant son bras.

Damon regardait la main de la jeune femme et glissa sa grande main dans la sienne. Il envoya un sourire charmeur à Elena avant que les deux vampires ne furent absorbés par une lumière blanche.

Quand Damon rouvrit ses yeux, il savait pertinemment qu'il était au même endroit qu'il y a cinq mois quand une lumière blanche l'avait engloutit avec Bonnie. La seule différence, c'était qu'il tenait la main d'Elena et non de Bonnie.

– Ça a marché ? Questionna Elena en regardant autour d'elle.

– Oui, répliqua Damon en lâchant la main de la jeune femme et en partant rapidement de cette forêt.

– Tu vas où ? Questionna-t-elle un peu perdue et désorienté.

– Je vais au manoir, dit-il en remontant son sac à dos qui contenait . Bonnie doit certainement être là-bas.

Elena s'empressa d'emboiter le pas et rejoignit Damon rapidement. Bientôt ils furent tous les deux dans la ville et Elena écarquilla les yeux en voyant de nouveau Mystic Falls.

Un Mystic Falls vide de tout habitant.

– Pendant quatre mois tu as vécu ici ? Questionna-t-elle avec tristesse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer vivre ici pendant tout ce temps sans pouvoir parler à des gens.

– Bonnie et moi avons vécu ici, rectifia Damon en regardant tristement Elena. Ce n'était pas la joie mais au moins nous étions l'un avec l'autre, nous nous parlions.

Elena donna un long regard à Damon.

– Nous passions la plupart du temps à nous disputer c'est vrai, admit Damon en se retrouvant devant son manoir. Mais c'était mieux que de rester tout seul…

– Je suis contente que vous étiez là l'un pour l'autre, avoua Elena en prenant la main de Damon dans la sienne. Et je suis vraiment contente d'être ici avec toi pour ramener Bonnie.

– Je suis content que tu sois avec moi Elena, avoua à son tour Damon ne quittant pas Elena du regard.

La jeune vampiresse souriait et caressait inconsciemment la main de Damon avec son pouce. Damon était heureux de cette attention mais il dût y mettre fin. Il n'était pas là pour reconquérir Elena mais sauver Bonnie. Il coupa donc le contact avec Elena et s'engouffra dans son manoir.

– Bonnie ! Cria-t-il.

Il courait dans toute les pièces et les inspecta une par une avec Elena en continuant à crier comme un cinglé. Malheureusement Bonnie n'était pas ici.

– Elle n'est pas là, dit Elena en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tu crois qu'elle est avec le frère de Jo ?

Damon crissa son nez et s'empressa d'envoyer un message sur le bipper de Kai. Un message qui lui ordonnait de l'appeler en retour.

– Si ce sale vaurien a touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Bonnie ! Je lui explose la cervelle, menaça-t-il.

– T'énerves pas, il nous reste encore 6h35 pour retrouver Bonnie, dit Elena en essayant de calmer Damon.

– Je ne peux pas me calmer Elena ! Aboya Damon en donnant un coup de poing sur la table de la cuisine. Pas quand je sais que Bonnie est resté tout ce temps avec Kai et que peut-être il l'a tué juste après qu'elle m'a envoyé .

Elena était abasourdie de voir Damon se comporter ainsi ! Elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu agir ainsi et de vouloir à tout prix sauver quelqu'un mis à part Stefan ou elle-même. Était-il ainsi quand elle était en couple avec lui ? À cet instant, Elena voulait à tout prix retrouver sa mémoire et savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le vampire ténébreux. Car les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Damon et le Damon qu'elle voyait maintenant étaient deux choses différentes. Deux personnes différentes et honnêtement, elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes de ce nouveau Damon.

– Bonnie est forte et je suis sûre qu'elle est…

Damon interrompit Elena quand le téléphone de la cuisine se mit à sonner.

– C'est Kai ! Dit le vampire en prenant le téléphone et en s'empressant de répondre. Kai je te préviens, si tu as osé toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'ennuyeuse petite sorcière, je te jure que je vais te tuer, menaça-t-il avec froideur et hargne.

Même Elena eut un frisson dans le dos en entendant cette menace !

{o}{o}{o}

La nuit avait été longue mais elle avait atteint son but. Elle avait réussi à atteindre une ville avec la mobylette qu'elle avait trouvée aux premières lueurs du jour. C'était un miracle, un pur miracle et elle remerciait le ciel. Quand elle avait vu le panneau de bienvenue de la ville son cœur avait sauté quelques battements. Elle avait arrêté la mobylette et l'avait jeté sur le bas-côté pour courir vers les premiers bâtiments de la ville.

Elle avait passé sa matinée à déjeuner proprement et elle était passée à l'hôpital pour prendre un peu de médicament pour calmer la douleur à son abdomen et désinfecter la blessure. Elle s'est rendue ensuite vers un magasin où elle prit de quoi se changer. Elle entra ensuite dans une maison et prit une bonne douche pour que l'odeur de son sang ne lui titille plus le nez. Après cette longue douche, elle mit les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait empruntés au magasin. Elle se sentait bien mieux et plus légère. C'était une vraie libération.

Néanmoins, elle savait que ses efforts pour poursuivre Kai étaient inutiles. Le sorcier devait être en liberté en train d'accomplir sa vengeance contre les siens. Elle avait donc échoué. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Il lui restait un moyen de sortir d'ici ou plutôt une personne.

Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie avait espéré depuis qu'elle l'avait renvoyé chez lui que le vampire allait trouver un moyen pour la ramener. Elle avait confiance en lui. Avant, elle aurait banni cet espoir de sa tête mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. En quatre mois, elle avait appris à connaitre Damon et elle avait compris que sous son air de vampire froid et arrogant se cachait toujours un Damon empreint d'émotions qui pouvait être drôle et affectueux. Elle avait vu les remords du vampire et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour lui.

Damon pouvait se racheter.

Au fond d'elle, Bonnie savait que le vampire essayait de trouver un moyen de la ramener et cette impression ne faisait que s'accroître dans son cœur et sa tête.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la maison avec une clé de voiture dans sa main, elle sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

– Le bipper de Kai, grinça Bonnie en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

Elle regardait l'écran de l'objet et vit un numéro de téléphone. Kai voulait qu'elle l'appelle ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était toujours bloqué ici et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire le sort ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net Bonnie se dirigea à vive allure vers une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro sur le clavier. Ses mains devenaient moites et elle appréhendait d'entendre la voix mielleuse et amusé de Kai. Dans sa tête, c'était déjà tout prêt, dès qu'il décrocherait, elle allait l'insulter et le menacer mais quand elle entendit la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil elle se tût.

– _Kai je te préviens, si tu as osé toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'ennuyeuse petite sorcière, je te jure que je vais te tuer ! _

Damon ? Il s'agissait de Damon ?

Le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra et elle crut faire tomber le combiné de sa main. Pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre le téléphone elle mit sa deuxième main dessus. Elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse d'entendre la voix de Damon qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– _Dois-je répéter ma menace Kai ? Tu ne touches pas un seul cheveu de son ennuyeuse tête c'est clair ?_

– Ooooh c'était si gentil Damon, répondit enfin Bonnie en choisissant l'humour. Pourquoi tu as tout gâché en disant que je suis ennuyeuse ?

– _Bonnie ? Questionna le vampire surpris. _

– Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente d'entendre ta voix, dit Bonnie avec sincérité.

Elle allait pleurer de joie dans cette foutue cabine téléphonique. Son instinct ne lui avait pas mentit ! Damon avait tout fait pour la retrouver. Elle voulait rire, pleurer, danser mais aussi s'effondrer à la fois mais elle se reprit bien vite quand elle entendit Damon se chamailler avec quelqu'un pour avoir le téléphone.

– Damon ?

– _Bonnie c'est toi ? Questionna une voix féminine. _

– Elena ? Elena c'est toi ? Demanda à son tour Bonnie en n'osant y croire. Oh mon Dieu je ne peux pas croire que je t'entends ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

– _Je suis là pour te ramener à la maison Bonnie tu m'entends ? _

– Oui je t'entends, dit Bonnie en laissant une larme couler.

– _Où es-tu ? Damon et moi sommes au manoir nous pensions que tu serais ici ! _

– Hum je suis dans une petite ville nommée Pricetown, dit Bonnie. Kai m'a emmenée dans son ancienne maison à Portland mais il a réussi à partir je pense.

– _Damon dit que tu es à un peu moins de six heures de Mystic Falls ! Il faut que tu rentres vite Bonnie car il nous reste seulement six heures et vingt minutes avant que nous repartions. Le sort de Lucy ne pourra pas nous retenir plus longtemps ici et après il sera trop tard ! _

– Je vais y arriver ! Je serais là dans moins de six heures ! C'est promis Elena je te le jure ! Dit Bonnie avec force et conviction.

– _Dépêche-toi Bonnie ! Nous t'attendons. _

Bonnie ne répliqua pas mais raccrocha le téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle n'avait que six heures à peine. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la maison ou elle avait pris une douche et vu leur voiture garé sur l'allée. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et vit que la jauge d'essence était pleine. Ce qui était déjà un bon point. Elle démarra la voiture en trombe et se dirigea vers sa ville d'enfance, là où elle avait grandi et là où se trouvaient Damon et Elena actuellement.

– Je vais rentrer à la maison !

{o}{o}{o}

– Bonnie prends la route, dit Elena en regardant Damon satisfaite. Elle sera à Mystic Falls dans peu de temps.

– Nous devrions peut-être la rejoindre à mi-chemin pour gagner du temps, proposa Damon en pensant au moyen le plus rapide pour faire revenir Bonnie ici. Je pourrais reprendre le volant et conduire jusqu'ici et utiliser notre vitesse de vampire pour nous flasher vers la grotte une fois que nous serons proches de Mystic Falls.

– Tu penses vraiment que c'est utile de faire ça ? Demanda Elena. Nous n'irions pas plus vite en rejoignant Bonnie à mi-chemin et nous ne pourrons pas courir avec notre vitesse des kilomètres jusqu'à la grotte.

Damon semblait réfléchir. Elena avait un point. Rejoindre Bonnie n'allait pas faire accélérer leur retour à Mystic Falls et dans la grotte.

– Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il le regard neutre. Nous ferions mieux d'attendre Bonnie vers la frontière de Mystic Falls.

– J'avais pensé à faire un tour à mon ancienne maison avant. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Questionna la belle vampiresse.

Damon voulait répliquer non mais quand il vit le regard noisette et pur de celle qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas lui nier cette requête. Revoir cette maison allait peut-être lui redonner des souvenirs de leur relation mais aussi de sa famille.

– Après vous gente de dame, dit-il en faisant la révérence.

Elena dissimula un sourire amusé et passa devant le vampire. Elle était pressée de revoir la maison où elle avait grandi. Celle qu'elle avait malheureusement brûlée quand elle avait éteint ses émotions en ne supportant pas la mort de son frère.

– Le premier arrivé est un meilleur vampire, dit-elle en se mettant à courir rapidement usant de ses avantages de vampire.

– Comme si tu pouvais me battre tricheuse ! Dit Damon en flashant vers la maison des Gilbert.

Sans aucune surprise c'est lui qui arriva le premier. Il avait même eut le temps de s'asseoir sur banc à l'extérieur, prétextant lire le journal.

– J'ai vraiment cru te battre en prenant de l'avance, dit Elena en faisant la moue.

Damon trouvait ça adorable et se releva du banc pour ouvrir la porte à Elena.

– Mademoiselle, dit-il en faisant une fois encore la révérence.

Elena ne cacha pas son sourire et fit elle aussi une petite révérence. Elle allait entrer dans sa maison mais s'arrêta juste en face de Damon.

– Liam et moi avons rompu, avoua-t-elle un peu gênée. Je me suis rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien d'entretenir une relation avec lui car tôt ou tard il allait me quitter et prendre peur. Je ne veux pas être égoïste et l'emmener dans un monde qui pourrait le blesser ou le changer, termina la belle jeune femme en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça Elena ? Questionna Damon en la dévorant du regard.

– Je regrette d'avoir effacée notre relation Damon, articula-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le visage en posant délicatement ses mains contre les joues pâles de la vampiresse. Il la força à le regarder.

– Nous allons en fabriquer des nouveaux, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elena prit les mains de Damon et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et plein d'espoir. Ce sourire illuminait la journée du bel homme, pour voir ce sourire il était capable de tout.

L'ancienne humaine lâcha les mains de Damon pour entrer dans son ancienne demeure. Elle examinait chaque pièce avec grande attention et nostalgie sous le regard chaleureux de Damon.

– Je revois tous mes souvenirs d'enfance, chuchota-t-elle en regardant une photo de ses parents avec Jenna. Ils me manquent tous. Ma mère, mon père et Jenna. J'ai perdu tant de personnes en si peu de temps. C'était comme si le monde était contre moi…

Damon ne savait pas quoi dire car il se sentait en parti responsable de la souffrance d'Elena. Depuis que son frère et lui avaient débarqués à Mystic Falls, Elena n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Il en était de même pour Caroline, Jérémy, Matt, Tyler mais aussi Bonnie.

– Pas que toi Elena, rajouta le vampire avec morosité. Tout le monde à beaucoup perdu y comprit Bonnie.

Elena arrêta de regarder la photo pour poser son regard noisette sur Damon, légèrement surprise.

– Oui et tout ça c'est de ma faute, à cause de mon attraction pour Stefan et pour toi, j'ai mis en danger tous mes proches…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute Elena, dit Damon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jolie brunette. C'est plus celle de mon frère et moi, précise-t-il avec assurance. Nous avons tous les deux été égoïstes en ne voulant pas sortir de ta vie. Nous n'aurions jamais dû rester ici à essayer de gagner ton cœur et à nous faire des amis, vivre une vie normale.

Il enleva sa main de l'épaule d'Elena, se trouvant tout à coup indigne de la toucher.

– Non arrête de dire ça Damon. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé était de la faute de Katherine, Klaus, Silas et Markos. Toi et Stefan aviez le droit de vivre à Mystic Falls et de vous faire des amis même si toi tu excelles dans l'art de te faire des ennemis, plaisanta la brune. Alaric est juste une exception.

Damon se mit à rire et se détendit beaucoup plus qu'à leur arrivé dans ce monde.

– D'ailleurs comment il a réussi à te donner l'ascendant ? Jo était contre lors du repas d'anniversaire de Ric.

Damon arrêta subitement de rigoler et se tendit à nouveau. Elena remarqua le changement et perdit de sa bonne humeur et fixa Damon, soupçonneuse.

– Comment Alaric t'a donné l'ascendant Damon ? Questionna-t-elle fermement. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, prévient-elle en prenant un air sévère.

– J'ai contraint Ric à me donner l'ascendant, avoua Damon en prenant un air neutre.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint de le faire, elle se mit une main sur son front et commença à faire les cent pas.

– J'étais obligé de le faire car c'était le seul moyen de ramener Bonnie parmi nous. Jo ne voulait pas me le donner et Ric ne voulait pas risquer de libérer Kai alors j'ai…

– Non arrête de parler Damon, coupa Elena en criant. Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça à Alaric mais aussi à Jo ?

– Elena c'était nécé…

– Pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi tu fais juste après une action qui m'en éloigne ? Hurla-t-elle sidérée.

– Parce que je fais des choses stupides Elena mais là ce n'est pas le moment de s'embrouiller car j'ai Bonnie à ramener à la maison, cria à son tour le vampire.

– Justement parlons-en de Bonnie, dit Elena en s'arrêtant dos à Damon. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège ? J'en doutais jusque-là mais maintenant tout est clair, continua la jeune femme en faisant face au vampire maintenant. Si tu veux sauver Bonnie c'est pour une simple et bonne raison Damon. Elle est quelque chose de plus pour toi…

Damon fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Que voulait dire Elena ? Bonnie était quelque chose de plus pour lui ? Bonnie était qui pour lui au juste ? Son ennemie ? Sa sorcière ? Une fille ennuyeuse avec qui il avait été obligé de vivre pendant quatre mois ? Son amie ? Ou encore plus ? Il ne savait pas exactement mais il savait qu'il ne la détestait plus.

– Elle est le moyen qui te permettra de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi encore, dit Elena froidement. Si tu veux sauver ma meilleure-amie c'est pour m'avoir moi !

Damon se délaissa de ses pensées pour enregistrer ce qu'Elena venait de dire. Il allait nier cette accusation mais la jeune femme partit rapidement du Hall pour s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre.

Énervé et prêt à casser quelque chose, Damon sortit de cette maison à vitesse vampirique pour se diriger vers la grotte qu'il avait en quelque sorte fabriqué pour partir d'ici avec Bonnie et Kai la peste.

Sa fureur le quitta subitement quand il vit une petite marre de sang joncher le sol une fois dans la grotte. C'était là, à cet endroit que se tenait Bonnie quand Kai lui avait envoyé une flèche dans l'abdomen. Le vampire s'agenouilla et toucha délicatement le sang séché. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à maitriser Kai le rongea à nouveau puissance mille.

Le vampire se redressa et prit quelques pas vers le centre de la grotte, son regard tomba sur le sol quand il vit quelque chose de très grande importance.

Il s'abaissa à nouveau et ramassa chacune des pièces en faisant bien attention de ne rien oublier.

Il avait le pressentiment que cette pièce avait un rôle très important !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Partie 2

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alaric entra dans l'appartement de Jo en enlevant sa veste qu'il posa sur le porte manteau. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit sa nouvelle petite-amie fouiller frénétiquement les placards.

– Waouh salut ! Dit-il en lui donnant un sourire charmeur.

Jo arrêta de fouiller ses placards et fixa froidement Alaric.

– Où est-il ? Questionna-t-elle durement.

– De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea-t-il confus.

– Où est l'ascendant ?

– Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais caché dans le plancher de ta cuisine, répondit-il en retirant ses mains de ses poches. Pourquoi ?

– Il n'est plus là ! Dit désespérée le professeur en médecine. L'ascendant n'est plus là Alaric !

Jo était paniquée et Alaric prit soudainement la situation le plus sérieusement possible. Il se mit derrière le comptoir et vit que la planche en bois avait été forcée et qu'il ne restait qu'un trou.

– Tu l'as cherché dans les autres endroits ?

– Oui mais ça ne sert à rien car il était caché ici, rétorqua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son front.

– Qui aurait pu prendre l'ascendant ? Liv ou peut-être Luke ? Proposa Alaric en cherchant le coupable.

– Non j'étais la seule qui savais où se trouvait l'ascendant, expliqua la femme médecin en s'approchant d'Alaric. Et je t'ai dit où il se cachait, murmura-t-elle avec colère.

– Quoi ? Demanda Alaric confus et ennuyé. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu te prendre l'ascendant ?

Il était déçu que Jo puisse insinuer une chose pareille. Jamais il n'aurait pris l'ascendant car il savait ce qu'il représentait pour Jo.

– Oui Alaric et je sais que c'est toi, rétorqua Josette Parker en prenant la main de l'ancien vampire. Ta main est griffé et toute rouge.

Alaric examina sa main et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était effectivement toute rouge et griffée. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait fait ça. Il était désorienté pendant un instant.

– Je te jure que je n'ai pas pris l'ascendant ! Je ne risquerai pas à ce que ton frère sorte pour te tuer Jo. Tu dois me croire, implora presque le futur professeur d'université.

– Pourquoi tu es parti de l'appartement ce matin ? Interrogea-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alaric allait répondre mais il en fut incapable car il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit Jo se mettre à rire même si c'était un rire fade.

– Je crois comprendre, dit-elle en examinant le trou sur le plancher. Il s'agit de Damon Salvatore. Il t'a hypnotisé !

– Non ! Damon ne ferai jamais ça ! Défendit Alaric.

– Tu es bien sûr ? Dit Jo en le regardant.

Alaric semblait hésiter car il savait pertinemment que Damon était capable de faire une chose pareille.

– J'ai reçu un message de Damon hier et il me disait qu'il était à Portland et qu'il avait vu ton père, raconta Alaric. Dans son message il cherchait l'ascendant et il me disait que Bonnie était toujours vivante et…

– Damon était avec mon père à Portland ? Interrompit Jo en faisant de grands yeux.

– Oui et je lui ai dit de revenir et de ne pas lui faire de mal car l'ascendant était avec toi, essaya de rassurer l'ancien copain de Jenna.

– C'est sûr maintenant ! Damon t'a hypnotisé pour le récupérer. Tu n'avais pas de veine de venus dans ton système et il en a profité.

Alaric serra les poings et se jura mentalement de faire payer à Damon pour cet affront. En faisant ça, il avait choisi de ruiner leur amitié une fois de plus.

– Nous devons retrouver l'ascendant et tout de suite ! Ordonna Jo en prenant son manteau. Je vais appeler l'hôpital et dire que je ne me sens pas bien. Le sort doit être fait près de la barrière des voyageurs dans la forêt, Damon doit se trouver là-bas logiquement.

– Je t'accompagne j'ai des comptes à régler avec un ami ! Déclara sombrement Alaric.

{o}{o}{o}

Kai était à la recherche de Lukas alias Luke. Il n'avait pas réussi à capturer et tuer Olivia alias Liv alors il allait essayer avec l'autre jumeau. Après tout, il savait être galant, il pouvait bien laisser Liv en vie et tuer Luke.

D'après son sort de localisation, Luke était dans le parc de Whitmore. C'était proche de Mystic Falls qui était apparemment une ville sous le sort des voyageurs. Il avait entendu un gringalet brun avec un certain Matt en discuter. Trouvant cette information intéressante, Kai s'était mis au travail en aspirant le sort des voyageurs qui n'était maintenant histoire ancienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait marcher mais il était bien content d'avoir essayé. À présent il avait absorbé une grande quantité de pouvoir, le rendant beaucoup plus puissant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fort et aussi bien. Il se sentait apte à déplacer une montagne en la faisant léviter.

Bref, il n'allait pas s'éterniser la dessus car un jeune homme blond était assis sur un banc en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme. Il pouvait reconnaître Luke car il avait le même regard que Liv.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Kai quand soudain il disparut pour laisser la place au dégoût. Kai fit une grimace effroyable à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Luke était en train d'embrasser langoureusement un autre garçon.

– Non mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant connaître sa présence aux deux jeunes hommes.

– Va voir ailleurs espèce d'homophobe va ! Cria l'inconnu avec qui Luke avait partagé un baiser.

Kai murmura une incantation qui fit taire le jeune homme et l'empêchait de bouger. Luke se leva subitement en ayant conscience qu'il avait affaire à un sorcier et plus précisément à son grand frère. Celui qui avait essayé de le tuer il y a dix-huit années. Luke n'avait jamais oublié ce visage ni le traumatisme qui lui avait causé. Rien que de le revoir lui donnait la chair de poule.

– Malachai, siffla-t-il.

– Franchement Lukas ! Dit Kai toujours aussi choqué. Tu es homosexuel ? Questionna–t-il en s'approchant de son jeune frère qui se reculait. Comment tu peux être homosexuel alors qu'il y a des filles à moitié à poil qui se promène sur ce campus ? Je ne comprends pas, franchement je ne comprends pas, dit Kai en étant surpris.

– Tu n'as pas à comprendre c'est assez courant de nos jour mais je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir vu le temps que tu as passé tout seul dans ta prison, commenta le blond prudent. D'ailleurs vu ton look dans ce jean tu passes facilement pour un gay.

Kai regarda son propre pantalon et se jura d'en prendre des moins serrés à l'avenir. Non seulement parce que c'était oppressant mais aussi parce que Lukas venait de lui dire qu'il avait un look de gay.

– Non, non, non, non moi j'aime bien les filles, assura Kai en se sentant obligé de se défendre. Cela s'est confirmé quand j'ai rencontré Bonnie Bennett dans ma prison. Je peux te dire que je n'ai pas eu la même réaction en regardant Damon, plaisanta le jeune sorcier.

– Bonnie Bennett ? Questionna Luke. Bonnie était coincée avec toi ?

– Tu connais Bonnie ? Demanda Kai en fronçant les sourcils soudainement intéressé.

– Elle était l'ancre qui reliait notre monde et l'autre côté et c'est elle qui m'as ramené à la vie quand ses amis m'ont brisé la nuque pour forcer Liv à faire un sort, expliqua Luke en envoyant un sms à Jo derrière son dos.

– Elle n'aurait pas dû te ramener à la vie, cela m'aurait enlevé une épine du pied, répliqua Kai en s'arrêtant de marcher. Une fois encore je vais devoir me salir les mains, termina-t-il blasé avant de lever la main et de faire voler le portable de Luke vers lui.

Il lut le message qu'il allait envoyer à une certaine Jo. Un sourire démoniaque prit possession de ses lèvres.

– Voyons Luke ! Ne gâche pas la surprise que je compte faire à Jo. Laisse-moi lui faire savoir ma présence, dit Kai en effaçant le message.

– _Invisibilis ! _Chuchota Luke en profitant de l'inattention de Kai.

Le sorcier devint invisible et s'éloigna de Kai qui n'était ni surpris et ni en colère par son lapin qui venait de s'enfuir lui aussi. Au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'exciter le jeune Parker qui savait exactement ou se dirigeait son gibier. Merci au sort qu'il venait de réciter. Un sort aussi efficace qu'un mouchard. Il allait pouvoir retrouver facilement la trace de Luke qui se dirigeait probablement vers Liv et une fois que les jumeaux seront ensembles ils iront surement se plaindre à leur grande sœur Josette. Et c'est à ce moment-là que lui fera son impressionnante entrée. Et il anéantira le projet de son père en tuant Luke et en fusionnant avec Jo qui bien évidemment perdra. Il sera aussi puissant et pourra affronter son père et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mais en attendant que ses sœurs et son frère se réunissent pour échafauder un plan contre lui, il pouvait aller se reposer et profiter un peu de sa liberté. Puis il pouvait parfaire son plan et un autre plan de secours car l'air de rien, Liv et Luke étaient assez puissants. C'était une donnée qu'il avait mal calculé mais bon, il était sûr de gagner mais il fallait qu'il abatte ses cartes au bon moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait un peu profiter de son temps libre mais il fallait d'abord qu'il se trouve un repaire. Il savait déjà ou il allait élire domicile.

Chez Bonnie Bennett.

Il avait entendu dire que la maison était vide !

{o}{o}{o}

Il venait de terminer et il était assez fier de son travail. Tellement qu'il fit une petite danse de la joie. Une danse qu'il faisait quand il était sûr d'être tout seul.

Il se recula pour admirer une nouvelle fois son chef d'œuvre.

– Y a pas à dire je me suis bien débrouillé pour emballer tout ça ! Admit Damon en regardant l'énorme carton sur la petite table de son salon.

Il avait passé exactement cinq heures dans son salon à faire en sorte que tout soit parfait. Il avait failli abandonner plusieurs fois mais quelque chose au fond lui disait de continuer car c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Puis c'était le plan B. Il fallait toujours un plan B même si notre plan A était bien ficelé.

– Je crois que c'est le plus gros cadeau que j'ai fait à quelqu'un, se dit-il toujours aussi fier.

– Un cadeau pour qui ?

Le vampire fit demi-tour pour retomber sur la silhouette fine d'Elena, assise sur le canapé les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

– Pour moi ? Reprit-elle.

– Non ce n'est pas pour toi Elena, répliqua agacé Damon.

Depuis qu'Elena lui avait hurlé dessus tout à l'heure, il avait remarqué que la jeune femme qu'il chérissait ramenait tout à elle depuis qu'il lui avait dit son intention de sauver Bonnie. Or, cela irritait Damon à tel point qu'il en voulait à la jeune vampiresse.

– Pour qui est ce cadeau alors ?

Damon se pinça la lèvre supérieure avant de fournir une réponse qu'il trouvait légitime et surtout une réponse qui venait de sa tête et de son cœur.

– Ce cadeau est pour Bonnie ! Tu sais la fille qui se sacrifie toujours quand tu es en danger ou quand les autres le sont, arracha Damon d'un coup de dent. Tu sais la petite sorcière qui est morte plusieurs fois pour sauver Jérémy et pour ramener Alaric, Tyler, Enzo, Stefan et toi à la vie alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était condamnée.

Elena écarquilla les yeux face à la crise soudaine de Damon.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais pertinemment que Bonnie nous as sauvé la vie et que maintenant elle a besoin de nous. C'est pour elle que je suis ici contrairement à d'autres, aboya Elena en se levant du canapé.

Damon se mit à rire sombrement, secouant sa tête.

– Si je dis tout ça c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui je réalise que personne n'est prêt à en faire de même pour Bonnie, cracha dégoûté Damon. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour tout le monde mais personne n'est prêt à lui venir en aide.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde veut revoir Bonnie Damon !

– Tout le monde veut la revoir mais personne ne passe à l'action, répliqua-t-il avec ferveur. Jérémy ne veut pas la sauver sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas se faire des faux espoirs ! Alaric a refusé de me donner l'ascendant parce qu'il juge la vie de Jo beaucoup plus importante. Stefan nous laisse tomber pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de Caroline. Tyler a ignoré les messages que je lui ai laissé hier soir et ce matin pour rester avec Liv. Et toi… dit Damon en semblant encore plus déçu. Toi tu veux le retour de Bonnie pour avoir des conseils sur notre relation et pour revoir ton frère heureux. Tu n'as fait que parler de toi depuis que nous sommes ici alors que ta priorité est de retrouver Bonnie… pas de me tester pour savoir si tu dois me donner une nouvelle chance…

– C'est faux, s'indigna Elena en serrant les poings, estomaquée par les propos de Damon. Je veux que Bonnie revienne autant que Caroline. Bonnie est ma meilleure-amie Damon et je ferai n'importe quoi pour la ramener avec nous.

– Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux d'avoir hypnotisé Alaric ? Questionna désespéré Damon en prenant Elena par les épaules et en la secouant légèrement. J'ai déjà fait pire en lui brisant la nuque et crois-moi je l'aurais fait à nouveau pour ramener Bonnie…en veillant à ce qu'il avait une bague de résurrection cela va de soi, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'avait plus de mot. Jamais elle n'avait vu Damon aussi passionné et fougueux en défendant la cause de quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle ou Katherine. Elle sentit les mains de Damon quitter ses épaules et elle fixa son regard sur lui comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre.

– Si je veux ramener Bonnie à la maison Elena, ce n'est pas pour toi, dit-il lentement sans battre des paupières. Si je veux la ramener, c'est pour elle. Parce que c'est mon amie et que sans elle, je n'aurai jamais pu te retrouver toi et mon frère. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé ici… Sa place n'est pas ici, elle ne mérite pas ça…

Elena frissonna en voyant le regret et la tristesse dans les yeux de Damon et en entendant sa voix se briser légèrement. Les traits de son visage féminin s'adoucirent face à cette vision et sans réfléchir, elle prit le vampire dans ses bras.

Damon répondit à l'étreinte en serrant fort Elena, humant son parfum et son odeur comme si c'était une odeur sainte et sacré. Il voulait rester pour toujours comme ça mais il se retira bien vite quand il crut entendre quelqu'un crier.

– Reste-là et ne bouge surtout pas ! Ordonna-t-il

Elena fit un signe de tête se demandant ce qu'il se passait quand elle vit Damon s'éloigner d'elle.

Damon lui sorti du manoir et se mit en plein milieu de la route, regardant dans la direction ou il avait entendu quelqu'un crier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire soulagé et béat se posa sur ses lèvres.

– Bonnie !

{o}{o}{o}

Lucy était physiquement épuisée mais elle se devait de garder un œil ouvert pour éviter à tout étranger d'interrompre le sortilège qui durait depuis six heures maintenant. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisaient Damon et Elena mais ils prenaient leur temps pour ramener sa cousine. Elle espérait vraiment que les deux vampires réussissent à trouver Bonnie pour passer ce fichu portail.

– Lucy Bennett ?

Lucy se mit sur ses gardes en entendant une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

– N'approchez pas où vous risqueriez de subir une douleur désagréable, prévient la sorcière Bennett. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vois déjà votre intention…

– Lucy je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman, je suis un ami de Damon, se présenta Alaric de l'autre côté de la sorcière.

Lucy n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer.

– Et alors ? Je me fiche de qui vous êtes ! Partez immédiatement avant que j'utilise mes pouvoirs contre vous deux.

– Vous êtes en train de faire une grave erreur en gardant ce portail ouvert, dit Jo en s'approchant un peu plus de Lucy qui mit sa main en avant pour la prévenir de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde parallèle qu'il ne faut pas libérer.

– Je sais mais il y a quelqu'un de ma famille qui est coincée aussi, je dois la libérer.

– Qui est à l'intérieur ? Questionna Alaric.

– Il y a Damon et Elena, répondit Lucy en regardant Alaric. Ils vont récupérer Bonnie et ensuite je fermerai le portail. Ils leur reste une heure avant d'être rappelé ici. Ils y sont presque je le sens !

– Est-ce que Kai est toujours dans sa prison ? Questionna Jo avec crainte.

– Personne n'est passé, expliqua Lucy. Tout est sous contrôle.

– Je vais vous le demander car vous m'avez l'air d'une personne sage, bavarda Jo en étant proche de Lucy qui gardait un œil sur Alaric. Arrêtez ce sortilège maintenant et donnez-moi l'ascendant. Vous risquez de libérer un monstre si vous continuez ainsi…

Lucy se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête.

– Vous avez tort ! Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de sage. Je n'arrêterai pas le sort !

– Alors vous allez nous obliger à le faire, murmura Jo en regardant Alaric.

– Mais Elena ? Questionna Alaric.

– Elle reviendra ainsi que Damon, affirma Jo avant de regarder Lucy une dernière fois. Arrêtez le sort maintenant.

Lucy n'obéit pas mais utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire valser Alaric dans les airs. L'ancien professeur d'histoire se retrouva dos contre un arbre mais se releva rapidement quand il vit Jo se faire elle aussi propulser dans les airs pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Il ramassa une branche d'arbre et courut vers Lucy et allait l'assommer mais la sorcière l'immobilisa.

– Ne jouez pas avec le feu Alaric ou vous risqueriez de vous brûl…

Lucy ne finit pas sa phrase car quelque chose de froid et de pointu venait de traverser son ventre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de la poignarder.

– Je vous avais prévenu, dit Jo en retirant le couteau rapidement. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas touché des organes vitaux, vous survivrez !

– Jo ? Questionna Alaric en pouvant de nouveau bouger grâce à la sorcière Bennett qui s'était écroulée au sol.

– Elle va survivre, répéta la femme médecin en se penchant pour prendre l'ascendant au milieu du pentagramme.

Les flammes s'étaient toutes éteintes.

– Partons vite d'ici et allons détruire ce maudit ascendant, pressa Jo en quittant les lieux.

Alaric hésitait et regardait toujours Lucy qui touchait désespérément son ventre. Il voulait l'aider mais Jo rajouta :

– Damon et Elena s'occuperont d'elle quand ils reviendront d'ici quelques secondes.

Alaric fit un signe de tête et partit rejoindre Jo pour détruire l'ascendant.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie hurla de joie quand elle vit le panneau de bienvenue à Mystic Falls ! Elle en tremblait de partout qu'elle n'arrivait plus à conduire correctement. La voiture zigzaguait, accélérait puis freinait. Pour éviter un accident et de mourir bêtement à cause de son appréhension et de son allégresse, Bonnie décida de descendre de la voiture pour continuer en courant. Elle avait une heure d'avance de toute façon !

La belle métisse passa devant le Mystic Grill à une vitesse incroyable. Elle aurait pu gagner une course contre un léopard ou un jaguar. Elle pouvait voir le jour se coucher tout doucement, laissant le ciel orangé s'abattre sur elle. Elle avait pu admirer ce ciel pendant quatre mois mais cette fois-ci c'était la dernière.

N'y tenant plus et pressée de revoir Elena et Damon, elle commença à crier leur nom à travers la rue, espérant que l'un d'entre eux pouvait l'entendre et la rejoindre. Elle continuait de courir comme si le Diable était à ses trousses, s'égosillant en criant le prénom de sa meilleure-amie et de Damon.

Sa vision devenait floue non pas à cause de la fatigue mais à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de réjouissance, de contentement. Elle les essuya rapidement avant de s'arrêter brusquement en voyant au loin et au milieu de la route une silhouette masculine.

Cette silhouette portait un pantalon en jean noir, une chemise noire ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire.

– Damon, lança Bonnie émerveillée et soulagée. Damon ! Cria-t-elle en se remettant à marcher rapidement vers lui.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il en faisait autant et cela lui donnait envie de courir vers lui. Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à courir. Elle distinguait de mieux en mieux sa forme et son cœur s'accélérait. Il continuait de marcher vers elle et au bout d'un moment, elle le vit s'arrêter, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très proche de lui et tout n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que son corps ne s'écrase contre la poitrine solide du vampire.

– Damon, claironna Bonnie en ne cachant pas son enchantement en le voyant.

Elle vit le sourire du vampire s'élargir et elle le vit ouvrir ses bras, attendant qu'elle vienne le percuter. Il était prêt à recevoir tout d'elle, sa joie, sa délivrance mais aussi sa peine, sa souffrance, sa solitude et sa peur.

Bonnie accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que son nez réussisse à attraper le parfum de Damon. Un parfum bien à lui et si réconfortant à présent.

Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui quand elle décida de faire une chose complètement folle. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, prête à être recueillie.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas les bras du vampire aux yeux de glace qui la rattrapèrent mais bel et bien le macadam. L'impact fut douloureux mais Bonnie releva la tête en cherchant désespérément après Damon mais :

Il n'était plus là !

– Damon ! Hurla-t-elle prise de panique. Damon !

Elle se releva avec précipitation en ne se souciant pas de ses genoux qui saignaient. Elle criait après Damon puis après Elena mais elle ne voyait personne. Son cœur battait très vite mais ce n'était plus de joie. Elle paniquait intérieurement et extérieurement, regardant à droite et à gauche comme une folle.

– J'ai une heure d'avance ! S'écria-t-elle en commençant à perdre la tête. Je l'ai vu il était là et j'ai senti son odeur.

La sorcière Bennett marcha dans la rue en continuant d'hurler après les deux vampires mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Plus d'une demi-heure passa ainsi avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en plein milieu de la route, résignée.

Le ciel commençait à devenir bleu sombre et l'air frais commençait à attaquer son corps frêle. Incertaine et confuse, elle se pinça la lèvre supérieure avant de laisser échapper un petit sourire, faible et terne.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue et ainsi de suite. Juste après c'est à genoux qu'elle tomba, la réalisation de son sort la transperçant de toute part. Ses épaules montaient et descendaient rapidement alors que ses larmes coulaient perpétuellement, transformant ses pleurs en sanglots incontrôlables. Tout en elle lui disait de fermer les yeux et de s'allonger en plein milieu de la route pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir mais elle restait là au milieu de la route, pathétique et pitoyable.

Son espoir de partir d'ici s'était consumé en quelques secondes lui laissant un goût cendreux dans la bouche. C'est alors que les mots de Kai lui revinrent en mémoire ! Il lui avait dit la même chose, il lui avait dit le goût exact qu'elle allait ressentir quand son espoir s'évanouirait.

Il avait eu raison.

Allait-il avoir raison les côtés néfastes de la solitude ? Allait-elle sombrer à la folie ? Avait-il ressentit la même chose qu'elle en ce moment ? Avait-il vécu ce qu'elle était en train de subir maintenant ? Bonnie se posait toute ses questions tout en sentant la crainte.

Elle ne voulait pas être seule !

Elle ne voulait pas devenir folle !

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle !

Elle voulait être sauvée.

Rien qu'une fois.

Pour une fois…

{o}{o}{o}

Damon cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ce qui lui arrivait ! Il avait toujours les bras grand ouvert attendant une certaine personne qui courait vers lui il y a quelques secondes mais elle s'était volatilisée.

– Bonnie ? Questionna-t-il incertain.

– Damon ?

Damon laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et fit demi-tour pour trouver Elena à côté de lui, à genou en train de toucher la joue d'une femme à la peau métissé. Pendant une seconde, il croyait que c'était Bonnie mais quand il s'approcha de la scène, il vit que c'était Lucy.

Ils étaient dans leur monde, Elena, lui mais sans Bonnie…

– Elle a été poignardé Damon, dit Elena en regardant la blessure de la sorcière Bennett. Quelqu'un a dû l'empêcher de continuer le sort et c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus. Elle va mourir…

– Pas si tu lui donnes de ton sang, rétorqua Damon les yeux perdu sur le corps de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol.

Elena s'ouvrit le poignet et força Lucy à boire un peu de son sang pendant que Damon se demandait qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et l'être de la nuit faisait un effort surprenant pour ne pas exprimer sa frénésie.

– Je crois qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit Elena en ayant terminé de guérir Lucy.

– C'était Bonnie, dit calmement Damon en tournant le dos à Elena. C'est sa voix que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent et sa bouche formait un o. Damon se mit de profil pour regarder son visage angélique empreint d'amertume.

– Elle courait vers moi, reprit l'ainé des Salvatore. Elle avait l'air si heureuse... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de me voir, admit-il surpris. Elle était seulement à dix centimètres de moi et d'un seul coup plus rien, finit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou par rage.

– Mais Lucy peut refaire le sort. Nous pouvons retourner en 1994 et ramener Bonnie. Il suffit juste attendre que Lucy se sente mieux.

– Lucy ne peut pas refaire le sort Elena, dit sombrement Damon. L'ascendant lui a été volé et il doit certainement être détruit à l'heure où nous discutons.

– Non c'est faux, protesta Elena en refusant de croire à ce scénario. Nous pouvons ramener Bonnie, nous trouverons bien un moyen.

Damon ne répondait pas mais contemplait le sol. Il voulait à tout prix savoir qui était derrière cette opération mystérieuse. Il se doutait que Jo était dans le coup car cette jeune harpie ne voulait pas lui donner l'ascendant car elle avait les chocottes que Kai ne sorte. C'était elle…

– Jo va me le payer, rugit le vampire.

– Jo ne ferait pas ça Damon !

– Elle est la sœur jumelle de Kai et vu la famille, je pense qu'elle est tout à fait capable de poignarder quelqu'un.

Elena secouait sa tête n'approuvant pas la théorie de Damon. Elle s'abaissa ensuite pour prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

– Je vais ramener Lucy chez Stefan, elle a besoin de repos. Juste après je vais prévenir Jérémy de ce qui s'est passé et demain nous trouverons un autre moyen pour ramener Bonnie car il n'est pas question d'abandonner, proclama Elena refusant catégoriquement de verser une larme et de perdre espoir.

Damon secoua sa tête pour montrer son accord et laissa Elena s'en aller avec la sorcière. Il avait terriblement envie d'égorger la nouvelle petite-amie d'Alaric. Heureusement qu'il avait eu un plan B sinon à cause de cette garce, Bonnie aurait été emprisonnée à jamais. Il ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux gens et il avait raison.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Bonnie aille bien, qu'elle ne s'effondre pas car elle avait été si contente de le voir. Sa disparition soudaine avait dû la briser en milles pièces et rien que d'y penser, Damon en avait le cœur lourd.

– Ne perds pas espoir petite sorcière et dépêche-toi d'aller au manoir ! Noël est dans trois jours mais je veux que tu ouvres mon cadeau en avance.

{o}{o}{o}

Elle arpentait les rues désertes de Mystic Falls comme un zombie. Sans énergie, sans motivation, sans but, sans _espoir_. Ses larmes avaient arrêtées de couler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle se sentait vide, comme si toutes les émotions qui animaient son corps et son cœur avaient totalement disparues. Elle se dirigeait sans même réfléchir vers le manoir des Salvatore. Ses jambes semblaient prendre les décisions à la place de son conscient.

– Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tout ira bien, répétait-elle le regard brumeux.

Mais c'était un mensonge et elle le savait. Tout allait mal et elle allait mal. C'est même à cet instant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait déjà la tête quand une pensée fugace s'empara de son esprit.

Cette idée : Avoir la compagnie de Kai !

Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mais avoir Kai constamment sur le dos lui procurait des interactions, des réactions même si ce n'était pas positif. Elle pouvait parler, elle pouvait crier, ressentir de la peur, de l'appréhension, de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, de la pitié, de la compassion, de l'empathie et elle pouvait l'exprimer mais maintenant que pouvait-elle exprimer et ressentir dans ce monde inanimé et solitaire ?

Rien.

Quand Kai était ici, elle avait un but : Le fuir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus ici quel était son but ? Son objectif ?

Rien.

Elle en avait aucun et c'est ça qui allait causer sa perte et sa démence.

La belle et jeune Bennett entra au manoir avec cette triste réflexion et se dirigea avec lassitude et sans engouement vers le salon. Les lumières étaient ouvertes signalant la présence de Damon et Elena quelques heures plus tôt.

Et dire qu'elle était à quelques secondes de sa liberté, à quelques petite secondes. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait souvent entendu son père dire que le temps c'était de l'argent. Aujourd'hui, le temps était pour elle une question de survie, de malchance et de prison.

Elle allait se jeter sur l'un des canapés quand elle vit un énorme cadeau emballé sur la petite table des Salvatore. Il était immense recouvert d'un papier cadeau rouge avec des motifs d'ourson en peluche et un gros nœud papillon vert. Intriguée, Bonnie s'approcha et vit son prénom marqué dessus ainsi qu'une note.

C'était l'écriture de Damon !

Bonnie prit dans ses mains la note et commença à la lire :

_Pour l'ennuyeuse Bonnie Bennett, _

_Si tu lis cette carte c'est que tu es toujours coincée dans ce monde et que je n'ai pas pu te ramener à la maison. Ne déprime pas et ne perds pas espoir ma petite sorcière car voici mon cadeau de Noël qui j'espère te plaira. _

_PS : Noël est dans trois jours à Mystic Falls mais je t'en prie ouvre-le tout de suite. _

Bonnie déposa la note lentement mais aucune émotion ne faisait surface à part la surprise. Elle avait oublié que dans le vrai monde, c'était bientôt Noel. Elle inspecta donc le cadeau avant de déchirer le papier, curieuse de savoir ce que le vampire lui avait concocté comme surprise. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un carton qu'elle ouvrit.

Un soupir échappa à ses lèvres quand elle vit un autre carton emballé comme le précédent.

Typiquement Damon…

Une deuxième fois, elle déchira le papier et ouvrit le carton. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur loupa un battement avant d'accélérer pour battre à une vitesse intense. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres suivit d'un éclat de rire.

Damon venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

Avec impatience, Bonnie prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie vibrer à l'intérieure de sa peluche. Juste après, la jeune métisse prit l'autre objet : l'ascendant.

Il y avait une autre note sur l'objet.

_Hey Bonnie, _

_J'ai retrouvé l'ascendant dans la grotte que j'ai construite, que faisait-il sur le sol ? Fin bref, j'ai dû le reconstruire et ça m'a pris des heures et des heures. Je n'aime pas les puzzles mais j'ai fait un effort. Sers-toi de cet objet avec soin ainsi que de car comme tu t'en doutes : _

_Bennett + Ascendant + Magie + Éclipse = Retour à la maison…_

_Joyeux Noël_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : ****Voili voilà ! Le chapitre 7 est terminé. Il est très long n'est-ce pas ? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plût et que vous êtes content avec la petite scène Bamon. Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le moment des retrouvailles pour tout le monde, même avec Kai ! **

**Je n'en dis pas plus sinon vous n'allez pas le lire xD**

**Passez encore de bonnes vacances et un bon Noel amis lecteurs :-) Et n'oubliez pas la petite ou longue review, ça me ferait tellement plaisir ha ha. **

**WhiteBlackGrey**

**:-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A :** **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! **

**Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2015 ! J'espère que cette année sera meilleure que l'année 204 et que vous réussirez à atteindre vos objectifs. Personnellement, l'année ne commence pas très bien car j'ai eu cette foutue Grippe. Elle ne m'a pas épargnée celle-là malheureusement. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir cette fois-ci, elle ne me laissait pas me reposer un seul instant et je croyais devenir folle. Fin bref, on s'en fiche lol. **

**Sinon je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon retard ! Je sais c'est scandaleux mais c'est cette Grippe qui m'a neutralisé pendant quatre jours et pendant une autre semaine le temps que je récupère mes heures de sommeil et mon énergie. C'est vraiment diabolique comme maladie. **

**Mais maintenant tout va mieux et j'ai quand même réussit à écrire la suite que je vous poste maintenant. Aussi, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement car je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi ces temps-ci et j'ai des tonnes de dossiers à faire et à rendre. Cependant, vous avez tous mes remerciements chers reviewers ! Vos commentaires sont vraiment agréables à lire. Merci infiniment. **

**Chapitre 8 **

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire ! C'est juste par plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture :-) **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelqu'un devait la haïr ! Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait ? Avait-elle été une mauvaise fille et une mauvaise amie ? Avait-elle offensé une sorcière ? Dieu ? Pourquoi rien ne se passait-il comme prévu ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse plus d'une semaine ?

– Ce visage ne te met pas du tout en valeur Caroline, dit une voix amusée. Je préfère quand tu souris, tu es beaucoup plus jolie.

Caroline leva légèrement pour regarder sa mère lui donner un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. La jeune blonde voulait afficher ce même sourire mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se forcer. Pourquoi et comment sourire quand sa mère était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital branché sur plusieurs machines ? Comment sourire quand on savait que sa mère allait mourir d'un cancer sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

– Caroline je vais bien, rassura Liz en prenant la main de sa fille qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Je vais m'en sortir et ce n'est pas cette maladie qui va me mettre hors course.

– Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua finalement Caroline.

Liz soupira tout en lâchant la main de sa fille, son bébé.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir c'est vrai... Elle était faible, pâle et toute tremblante. Son état s'était empiré à une vitesse surprenante que même les médecins ne comprenaient pas. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'allait pas dire à Caroline que c'était ses derniers jours mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir non plus.

– Caroline…

Cette voix triste et désolée en était trop pour la belle jeune femme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent avant de laisser couler ses larmes. Son teint pâle devint un peu plus rouge.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes maman, pleura-t-elle abattue. Je ne veux pas que tu… que tu me laisses toute seule.

Liz se redressa rapidement et prit sa raison de vivre dans ses bras. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son cœur se déchira. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça et maintenant mais ce n'était pas elle qui décidait.

– Tu n'es pas toute seule Caroline ! Tu as Elena et…

– C'est pas vrai, lança-t-elle en serrant fort sa mère et en pleurant de plus bel. Je n'ai plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Elena n'est plus comme avant, Tyler m'ignore, Matt ne me rends presque plus visite, Bonnie n'est plus là et je ne peux pas être proche de Stefan car mon cœur en veut trop et le sien pas assez, expliqua-t-elle le cœur lourd et serré. Tout s'effrite autour de moi maman ! Alors s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas… ne m'abandonne pas…

Liz n'avait plus le contrôle de ses émotions et se mit elle aussi à pleurer à chaude larme. Les deux femmes Forbes ne voulaient plus se lâcher et pleuraient leur frustration, leur crainte, leur chagrin.

– Je t'aime Caroline et sache que je suis vraiment fière de la personne que tu es devenue, chuchota Liz à l'oreille de sa fille.

Caroline entra en sanglots et son visage était d'une couleur rouge mais aussi noir à cause de son mascara qui coulait. Elle devait être affreuse mais elle s'en fichait, sa vie devenait un vrai enfer.

Pourquoi perdait-elle les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus ? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Ses proches ne méritaient pas tout ç avait mal, terriblement mal ! Son cœur saignait et se déchirait lentement en plusieurs morceaux.

Mais quelqu'un aussi se sentait mal en entendant le chagrin de Caroline.

Stefan.

Il se posait les mêmes questions que sa meilleure-amie. Qu'avait fait la blonde pour perdre les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Le jeune vampire ne savait pas mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Son cœur souffrait pour elle. Cela faisait deux jours que Liz était à l'hôpital et deux jours que Caroline n'avait pas bougé pour rester auprès de sa mère. Stefan avait essayé de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait, la forte et belle jeune dame s'était renfermée dans son mutisme jusqu'à aujourd'hui où elle venait de craquer.

– Monsieur les visites sont sur le point de se terminer.

Stefan fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière qui entra dans la chambre du Sheriff. Il vit Caroline se lever froidement pour contraindre l'infirmière mais Liz stoppa Caroline et lui ordonna d'aller se reposer, qu'elle pourrait toujours revenir demain pour lui donner son cadeau de Noël. Stefan vit Caroline hésiter un instant mais accepter la demande de sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de venir vers la sortie.

– Caroline, lâcha-t-il en le voyant dans le couloir.

Cette dernière se stoppa pour le regarder quelques secondes. Stefan savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa compagnie en ce moment mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait l'aider et traverser ce moment avec elle, être là pour elle mais il fallait qu'elle le laisse faire et non pas lui tourner le dos comme elle le fait maintenant.

– Caroline je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter. Laisse-moi être là pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, ne me rejette pas je t'en supplie, implora-t-il.

Il était égoïste il le savait mais il fut soulagée quand il vit sa blonde préféré lui sauter dans les bras, criant sa peine, sa tristesse.

– Je ne veux pas la perdre Stefan.

Stefan la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la porter jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital comme un mari porterai sa femme. Caroline s'était laissée faire, épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement et finit même par s'endormir sous le regard bienveillant mais soucieux de Stefan.

Cette petite scène à l'hôpital n'était pas passée inaperçu par les infirmiers et infirmière mais aussi une autre personne.

Cette personne s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre de Liz qui s'était endormie à nouveau après le passage de l'infirmière. Il débrancha les machines une par une et prit Liz dans ses bras.

– Quelle bande d'idiots ! Je vais devoir encore être le méchant de l'histoire…

{o}{o}{o}

Que faisait-elle bon sang ? L'éclipse devait avoir eu lieu il y a cinq minutes ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il toujours pas voir une certaine petite métisse du nom de Bennett avec des yeux verts forêt devant lui ?

Il s'impatientait et il n'aimait pas ça…

Il regardait à droite, à gauche, devant lui et derrière mais rien. Pas un seul bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était seul.

Et si elle n'avait pas découvert son cadeau ?

Cette pensée ne lui plaisait guère et le mettait d'une humeur ronchonne et massacrante. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas le voir ? Il avait fait en sorte de tout mettre dans une grande boîte. Même une personne myope ne pouvait pas le louper.

– Allez Bonnie, murmura-t-il un peu énervé.

Son portable se mit à sonner subitement ce qui le mettait plus en rogne, surtout en voyant le nom de cette personne : Traître.

Il s'agissait d'Alaric Saltzman, son meilleur-ami ! Damon avait envie de rire mais se retenait. Il avait tellement envie de tordre le cou de son pote de boisson à cet instant et de sa copine aussi.

Lucy Bennett s'était réveillé ce matin et leur avait expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle avait raconté qu'Alaric et une certaine Jo Parker s'étaient invités et lui avaient demandés d'arrêter le sort pour empêcher quelqu'un de sortir. Elle leur avait dit qu'Alaric avait essayé de l'arrêter avant que Jo ne la poignarde.

Damon avait refusé de croire Lucy pour ne blâmer que Jo mais la sorcière lui avait confirmé son histoire et l'ainé des Salvatore n'avait décelé aucun mensonge. Elena, elle, ne voulait pas croire Lucy et défendait les motivations de son « tuteur » ce qui avait laissé Damon pantois. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre la belle brune, il ne la suivait plus. Pour être plus exact, il ne comprenait plus personne depuis qu'il était de retour.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jérémy Gilbert qui ne voulait pas sauver Bonnie par peur de souffrir. Il ne comprenait plus Alaric et son affection immesurable pour cette Josette au point qu'il la privilégie à Bonnie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre Stefan, Caroline et Enzo, il ne comprenait pas Matt qui se repliait sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas Tyler Loockwood et son attachement à Liv Parker.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Elena Gilbert, celle qu'il aimait et chérissait de tout son être. Elle était différente, plus…égoïste. L'Elena Gilbert d'avant aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa meilleure-amie alors que l'Elena d'aujourd'hui ne semblait pas s'en soucier d'avantage et ne pensait qu'à elle ou alors c'était l'impression qu'elle lui donnait. S'en rendait-elle compte ? Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle s'éloignait de celle qu'il aimait ?

Damon soupira ennuyé et blasé par les évènements récents. Il s'assit sur le sol quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'était la messagerie, Alaric lui avait laissé un message vocal et aussi un sms.

– Si tu crois que je vais le lire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil traitre. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à tout faire pour que cette ennuyeuse Bennett revienne parmi-nous ?

– Waouh ! Alors je suis si ennuyeuse que ça ?

Damon leva sa tête pour admirer une jeune femme à la peau métissé, aux yeux verts foncé habillé d'un jean clair et d'une chemise à carreau verte et bleue. Elle avait dans sa main droite et sur son visage un petit sourire presque timide. Sur son dos était son vieux sac…

Le vampire se leva la bouche ouverte avant de la fermer et de continuer à fixer la jeune femme devant lui. Son cœur battait rapidement et il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas se contrôler mieux que ça ! Il allait exploser de joie et cela lui faisait peur car il s'agissait tout de même de la petite sorcière. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça pour elle un jour. Jamais.

Ils étaient tous les deux en face de l'autre n'osant pas bouger de peur que l'autre se volatilise. Ils se regardaient sans jamais baisser le regard. Quelqu'un qui regardait la scène aurait pu croire à un couple étrange mais attendrissant mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était quelque chose d'autre mais tout aussi beau.

– J'ai peur !

Elle venait de parler pour la deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci c'était plus sérieux.

– De quoi ? Questionna Damon en penchant sa tête de côté.

– J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas réel, admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il laissa échapper un rire franc et sincère suite à cette remarque.

– Tu n'aurais pas dit ça avant.

– C'est vrai…

– Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur maintenant, rajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras comme la dernière fois. Allez viens Bonnie…

Bonnie s'humidifia les lèvres et prit un grand bol d'air. La dernière fois que Damon était comme ça, il avait disparu à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle avait peur qu'il était une fois de plus un mirage.

– Bon tu viens dans mes bras où c'est moi qui viens dans les tiens Bennett ! Lança-t-il impatient et légèrement agacé.

Bonnie réagit et marcha vers le vampire s'arrêtant jute en face à deux centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum et l'odeur de sa veste en cuir. Elle ferma les yeux tout en souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Damon l'étreignit fort ne se rendant pas compte de sa force mais Bonnie s'en fichait car c'était la preuve qu'elle était avec lui, qu'elle était de retour à la maison. Le vampire ferma les yeux lui aussi tout en sentant le parfum de la jeune Bennett.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Damon se sentait mieux.

Il était soulagé.

– Tu as réussi à me ramener Damon, chuchota Bonnie. Tu as réussi Damon !

Le buveur de sang sourit encore plus et soupira de bonheur et de joie.

Il avait réussi oui et jamais il n'avait goûté à une si belle victoire.

{o}{o}{o}

La maison de Bonnie était une vraie mine d'or ! Une mine précieuse d'informations concernant la jeune sorcière mais aussi ses amis et sa famille. Kai n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fouiller le moindre recoin, intéressé et curieux de la vie que menait Bonnie Bennett avant d'être coincée dans son enfer.

Il avait vu très peu de photo sur les murs de salon et de cuisine, la décoration était très sobre, comme si personne n'avait vraiment vécu dans cette grande bâtisse. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant dans ces pièces mais dans la chambre de Bonnie c'était une tout autre histoire.

C'était la caverne aux trésors.

Il avait inspecté soigneusement chaque placard et chaque tiroir de la jeune femme et il avait apprécié sa lingerie coquette. Il avait même osé imaginer Bonnie à l'intérieur de ces bouts de tissu… il n'avait pas été déçu, pas du tout.

La décoration de chambre était simple mais à tendance moderne. Les murs étaient blancs sauf le mur côté fenêtre ou il y avait un grand poster de la Tour Effel. Il y avait un bureau où un énorme album photo était posé. Kai n'en avait jamais vu un aussi gros !

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder. Il avait pu ainsi découvrir une Bonnie Bennett toute petite avec une coupe presque disco, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il avait vu à quoi ressemblait la mère mais aussi le père de Bonnie mais mieux encore, il avait pu voir un visage qui lui était familier.

Sheila Bennett.

Oh il se souvenait d'elle comme si c'était hier ! C'était cette sorcière qui avait brisé le serment des Bennett à protéger le Clan Gemini… C'était elle qui s'était mise à dos Joshua Parker, son père. Kai l'avait admiré secrètement jusqu'au jour où il sut qu'elle avait été à l'origine de la construction de son enfer. Bien sûr c'était avant qu'elle ne quitte le Clan mais quand même.

Le sorcier tournait les pages de l'album photo pour y découvrir d'autres choses intéressantes : les amis de Bonnie. À vrai dire, l'album était remplit de photos de ces gens contrairement à sa famille. Bonnie n'apparaissait pas beaucoup non plus sur les photos mais c'était juste assez pour que Kai soit spectateur de son évolution. Elle avait eu de sacré long cheveux à l'époque, elle était toute aussi belle avec ses cheveux long que court.

Enfin bref…

Il y avait une belle blonde pétillante sur les photos qui répondait au doux prénom de Caroline. Elle semblait être une fille de caractère qui aimait être dans le contrôle. Elle était très mignonne mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était saoulante comme fille.

Il y avait une photo d'une belle brune aux yeux noisette, elle était vraiment magnifique ! Kai lu le nom de la jeune femme et finit par sourire.

Elena Gilbert.

La fameuse Elena Gilbert ? La fille dont le prénom passait constamment les lèvres de Damon Salvatore. La fille qui faisait battre le cœur du vampire à ce qu'il en perd tout neurone et toute rationalité.

– Intéressant mais elle à l'air ennuyeuse comme fille.

Kai continua de tourner les pages pour voir un certain Matt Donovan, le blond aux yeux bleus dont Bonnie avait fait plusieurs fois l'éloge. Elle le qualifiait de quelqu'un de sensible, fort, courageux et indépendant. En tout cas il en avait la bouille c'était sûr.

Puis il tomba sur des photos de Jérémy Gilbert ! Ce prénom disait quelque chose à Kai. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de Bonnie et de Damon. C'était le frère d'Elena… oui voilà et donc c'était le petit-copain de Bonnie vu qu'elle sortait avec le frère de la copine de Damon… Bonnie Bennett petite-amie de ce Jérémy Gilbert… C'était étrange mais rien qu'à le dire et à le penser dans sa tête, ça ne suivait pas.

Kai fronça les sourcils perplexe, son regard bleu fixant sans relâche le visage de Jérémy quand tout à coup il laissa échapper un rire moqueur mais franc.

– Oh non ! C'est pas possible, lâcha-t-il entre deux crises de rire. Bonnie est sortie avec ce jeune gamin ? Je rêve, il a encore une face de gros bébé à sa maman…

Il rigolait à s'en faire mal aux côtes et dut s'arrêter car la douleur prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement tout en s'essuyant une larme qui venait de couler.

– Waouh ! C'était hilarant, admit-il avant de retomber sur une photo de Damon et de Stefan.

C'était la seule photo de Damon qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il avait déjà vu une photo de Stefan mais il n'avait pas capté qu'il s'agissait du frère de Damon. L'aîné des Salvatore ne devait pas être dans le cœur de Bonnie car sous la photo, il y'avait inscrit : _L'idiot meurtrier de service et Stefan Salvatore._

– Et bien, il semblerait que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas très bien avant d'être enfermé.

Kai avait bien vu l'animosité entre Bonnie et Damon, il les avait espionnés pendant quatre mois ! C'était amusant et divertissant à voir mais quelque chose lui disait qu'à une certaine époque, cela devait être lourd et électrisant. C'était quand même mignon le fait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés dans sa prison. Dommage qu'ils soient séparés maintenant.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que Damon essayait de trouver un moyen pour ramener Bonnie ? Où alors était-il si heureux d'être de retour avec son frère et sa belle qu'il l'avait oublié ? Kai voulait savoir la réponse et il se promit de faire une recherche quand il aurait terminé avec son frère et ses sœurs. Il attendait le bon moment pour les frapper et ce moment n'avait pas encore sonné. Apparemment Luke et Liv n'avaient pas encore contacté Jo…

Le sorcier qui avait aspiré le sort des Voyageurs soupira et allait fermer l'album quand il vit un visage pas si inconnu que ça sur l'une des photos. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux presque de la même couleur. C'était le gars qui avait sauvé sa sœur Olivia.

– Tyler Loockwood, dit-il en réfléchissant.

Alors ce gars était une connaissance de Bonnie ? Cette ville était décidément bien petite. Est-ce qu'il allait rencontrer le chemin des amis de Bonnie et de nouveau Damon ? Une montée d'adrénaline et d'excitation prirent possession de Kai.

Il y allait avoir du sport ! Cela le mettait de très bonne humeur, il allait pouvoir asticoter quelques personnes. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Damon le faisait sourire. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir le vampire mais surtout sa réaction. Il avait aussi une autre idée en tête qui pourrait rendre furieux le vampire...

– Rha j'ai tellement de choses à faire que je ne sais plus par quoi commencer, bouda le sorcier en s'allongeant sur le lit d'une certaine petite métisse. Je dois tuer Tyler Loockwood pour m'avoir interrompu dans mon travail, je dois tuer les deux jumeaux, je dois fusionner avec Jo, tuer mon père, être leader du Clan Gemini, rendre visite à Damon, faire paniquer Damon en kidnappant sa belle et le tuer, énuméra-t-il en levant un doigt à chaque tâche. Être sociopathe n'est pas vraiment pas de tout repos des fois.

Avec cette dernière phrase, il décida de se relever et de prendre le grimoire de Sheila et ceux de ses ancêtres que Bonnie avait caché sous son lit. Il avait tellement à apprendre sur la magie. Il avait beau avoir lu des milliers de grimoires pendant sa captivité mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur les grimoires des Bennett. Or la lignée des Bennett était très puissante et très respectée chez les autres sorciers. La famille Parker aussi était puissante mais les Bennett avait toujours étés les meilleures. Une rivalité était née chez les Parker il y a des siècles de ça et voilà pourquoi l'histoire en était arrivée ici aujourd'hui… La phase finale allait s'accomplir et il en serait le leader.

{o}{o}{o}

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Salvatore était silencieux. C'était même assez effrayant pour Damon qui ne savait pas quoi dire à Bonnie. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Il aurait cru qu'elle allait lui poser des questions sur ses amis, sur ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis des mois mais rien. Bonnie était devenue muette. Or ce n'était pas elle car elle n'avait fait que lui donner chaque mot du dictionnaire pendant les quatre mois qu'il avait vécu avec.

Il allait craquer.

– Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ? Tenta-t-il après une autre minute passée sous un silence pas très joyeux.

– Comment peut-on retourner à Mystic Falls ? Les Voyageurs n'avaient pas fait un sort pour empêcher tout être surnaturel d'entrer sous peine de mort ?

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu mais il répondit quand même, heureux que ce silence soit enfin brisé.

– Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé mais ce matin, quand j'ai passé ma main vers la frontière, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. J'ai fait un pas vers Mystic Falls et tout était comme avant, expliqua le vampire encore un peu confus de toute cette histoire. Tout le monde est retourné à la maison sauf Caroline qui est à l'hôpital.

Bonnie tourna la tête pour enfin regarder Damon, elle avait l'air inquiet.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Liz est atteinte d'un cancer et depuis son admission à l'hôpital, son état s'aggrave d'heure en heure.

– Oh Mon Dieu ! S'exclama choquée Bonnie.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une gifle à Bonnie tandis que son cœur se faisait plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– Le sang de vampire ne peut rien faire. Caroline a appris la nouvelle quand elle venue avec Stefan pour nous aider Elena et moi à te retrouver. Blondie va devoir faire face à cette perte et les autres aussi.

– Caroline ne mérite pas de vivre encore la perte d'un être cher et Liz ne mérite pas de mourir Damon.

– Je sais Bonnie.

Un nouveau silence régna dans la voiture de Damon et le vampire sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sorcière préféré. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lâcha-t-il en soupirant et en arrêtant subitement la voiture au milieu de la route.

Bonnie donna un regard désapprobateur à Damon.

– T'es stupide ou quoi ? Lança-t-elle sidérée. Tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu de la route. Nous ne sommes plus en 1994 Damon, nous ne sommes plus seuls.

– Justement Bonnie ! Tu n'es plus en 1994 et j'aurais cru retrouver une Bonnie souriante me noyant sous le poids de ses questions incessantes, balança le buveur de sang en élevant la voix. Tu ne me poses même pas de questions sur tes amis et Elena !

– Je sais qu'Elena va très bien, répondit Bonnie en donnant un léger sourire. Je lui ai parlé et je sais que tout le monde est là pour veiller sur elle. Puis honnêtement Damon, rajouta la sorcière en souriant. Je viens juste de revenir ! J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser et j'ai…

Elle se stoppa nette, n'osant pas avouer le reste mais elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer car Damon savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Son énervement s'envola pour laisser place à la compréhension. Elle avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

L'homme aux yeux de glace allait répliquer mais il se fit klaxonner par une voiture derrière lui. Il redémarra donc sa voiture avec une destination bien en tête : Le Manoir des Salvatore.

– Ils savent que je suis revenu ? Questionna Bonnie un peu nerveuse.

Elle se mordait la lèvre et elle serra contre elle, attendant la réponse. Damon voulait qu'elle parle, elle allait parler mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à se mettre en tête qu'elle n'était plus dans la prison de Kai même si elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir absorbé sa magie de , d'avoir pris l'ascendant, d'avoir fait son sac en prenant le journal de Kai ainsi que le carnet du Clan Gemini avant de se diriger dans la grotte et d'attendre l'éclipse.

– Non ! Alaric est trop occupé à roucoulé avec Jo qui au passage à donner un coup de couteau à ta cousine Lucy pour qu'elle arrête de faire le sort qui avait envoyé Elena et moi te chercher. Alaric était avec elle en plus, expliqua Damon en ne faisant pas attention au visage de Bonnie. Liv ne voulait pas s'impliquer et Tyler était d'accord avec elle car il ne voulait pas la voir en danger. L'ancien louveteau a trouvé un nouvel amour avec cette garce de sorcière, continua le jeune homme en exprimant son dégoût. Caroline comme tu le sais est à l'hôpital pour veiller sur sa mère mais elle m'a envoyé un message pour bien me faire culpabiliser d'avoir échoué à te ramener à la maison. Stefan est resté auprès d'elle pour la soutenir même si entre eux ce n'est pas la joie et…

Bonnie n'écoutait plus vraiment Damon, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Pour être honnête elle avait arrêté d'écouter au moment où Damon avait parlé de Tyler. Cependant, elle avait bien retenu le fait que sa cousine Lucy était venue la sauver alors que Liv n'avait pas voulu et Tyler non plus apparemment. La belle métisse devait avouer que cette révélation lui avait fait mal au cœur. Savoir que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas voulu laisser Liv faire quoique ce soit pour essayer de la ramener n'était pas plaisant. Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire ! Le pire était que sa cousine s'était faite poignarder par Jo, la sœur de Kai si elle ne se trompait pas, et qu'Alaric avait été présent, la laissant faire ? C'était vexant, méchant et injuste selon elle mais peut-être avait-il une explication…

Elle ne prenait pas ses nouvelles avec gaieté au contraire, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait pensé quand Damon avait disparu sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas comme son amie…

– Puis Jérémy qui n'a fait que ses conneries, je te jure que j'avais envie de le frapper mais bon ce n'est qu'un sale gamin et tu devrais vraiment le larguer. Au final, heureusement que j'étais là pour te ramener, termina enfin Damon fier de lui et heureux d'avoir réussi.

S'il avait regardé Bonnie depuis le début de son monologue, il l'aurait vu se décomposer et il aurait certainement arrêté de parler. Il aurait compris ce à quoi elle pensait et l'aurait réconforté ou tout du moins essayé.

– Personne n'est au courant alors ?

Sa voix si forte était maintenant beaucoup plus faible.

– Non.

Bonnie baissa la tête regardant , déçue. Cette fois-ci, Damon le vit et c'est pour ça qu'il crut bon de rajouter :

– Je voulais être le seul à t'accueillir de nouveau ici. Je voulais être la première personne à revoir ton sourire et entendre ta voix.

Bonnie leva subitement la tête pour le regarder. Pas le regard moqueur, irrité ou encore haineux et blasé qu'elle lui envoyait d'habitude mais son regard surpris et touché. Elle cherchait désespérément à bloquer son regard émeraude sur les yeux saphir du vampire mais il regardait la route. La sorcière savait pertinemment qu'il faisait exprès de l'éviter car il venait d'admettre quelque chose d'important et de vrai, il venait de laisser parler ses émotions et son ressenti et pour Damon Salvatore, c'était très rare.

L'atmosphère était un peu tendue et pour remédier à ça, Bonnie s'efforça de faire une remarque un tantinet humoristique. Une remarque qui plairait à Damon et qui allait lui donner l'impression de ne pas être complètement un héros pure comme Stefan.

– Ouais, tu as encore fait l'égoïste…

C'était au tour de Bonnie de regarder droit devant elle et au tour de son acolyte de la regarder avec un sourire béat. Elle ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de rire.

{o}{o}{o}

Liv et Luke étaient chez Tyler en train de se chamailler sur un sujet très sensible : Kai.

Tyler était un peu en retrait en écoutant les deux jumeaux se battre verbalement sur ce qu'ils doivent faire ou non.

– Nous devons prévenir Josette pour le lui dire, cria Luke en rage. Imagine s'il vient et qu'il arrive à lui faire du mal ? Elle ne pourra rien faire contre lui car elle n'a plus de magie. Nous devons la protéger comme elle l'a fait pour nous.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi mais si nous la prévenons, elle va avancer la date de notre fusion, répliqua Liv pas du tout enchantée par cet évènement.

– De toute façon c'était notre mission de fusionner ensemble. Que nous le faisons aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un mois c'est la même chose.

– Attendez, vous parlez de fusion ? Interrompit Tyler en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Ce n'est pas ce truc que tu m'as expliqué ou il y a un de vous deux qui meurt et l'autre qui devient un sorcier ultra-puissant ? Questionna l'ancien hybride en regardant Liv.

– Si c'est ça. Nous devions fusionner le jour de notre anniversaire mais comme notre frère est revenu, il faut précipiter les choses.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ce psycho ?

Luke leva les yeux en l'air fatigué d'expliquer à Tyler les raisons de la venue de Kai mais s'attela à lui réexpliquer de nouveau vu le regard lourd de Liv.

– Kai veut fusionner avec Jo et s'approprier la position de leader dans notre camp. Il veut être celui qui va libérer ce monde. Il veut le pouvoir c'est aussi simple que ça, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

– Donc si je comprends bien Kai veut fusionner avec Jo pour être le leader de votre clan, résuma Tyler en regardant les deux jumeaux.

– Bravo Sherlock, ironisa Liv en jouant avec son pendentif.

– Dites, si Jo et Kai fusionnent tous les deux, vous n'aurez pas besoin de le faire non ?

– Non. Si Jo et Kai dont la fusion, un des deux sera le leader de notre clan et l'autre mourra. Nous n'aurons plus aucun rôle à jouer, affirma Luke en prenant son portable prêt à passer un coup de fil à Jo.

– Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas faire ? Questionna Tyler d'un air innocent. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de votre situation mas si vous fusionnez, l'un de vous va mourir !

– Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas ? Dit Luke en se levant et en faisant face à Tyler prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Tu n'es qu'un mortel et tu ne dois pas t'interférer dans tout ceci.

Tyler ne se laissait pas faire et défia Luke. Liv s'interposa entre les deux garçons et leur ordonna de se calmer.

– Arrêtez de vous battre vous deux c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Luke va appeler Jo et préviens là que Kai est ici.

Luke s'en alla du salon des Loockwood avec son portable en main. Liv et Tyler étaient les seuls à rester se regardant dans les yeux. Tyler exprimant sa pensée et Liv la sienne.

– Je ne veux pas que tu fusionnes avec Luke, dit-il sur le ton de la commande. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

– Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de mourir et encore moins de tuer mon frère, répondit la jeune blonde sur la défensive.

Tyler s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains puissantes sur les épaules solides de la sorcière.

– Alors ne fusionne pas avec Luke et laisse Kai et Jo s'en charger.

– Kai ne doit pas gagner Tyler, dit Liv avec sérieux.

– Alors faisons en sorte de mettre toutes les chances du côté de Jo ! Je vais trouver un moyen crois-moi Liv.

Tyler prit dans ses bras la dure à cuire qui se laissa faire, enchantée et se sentant en sécurité dans les bras du garçon qu'elle avait laissé entrer malgré l'interdiction formelle de son clan.

{o}{o}{o}

– T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller au manoir ?

– Sûre et certaine, j'ai envie de retrouver mon chez moi de 2014, confirma la jeune femme à la peau chocolatée. Puis j'ai vraiment envie de faire la surprise à tout le monde demain.

– Le miracle de Noel !

– Je ne sais pas si c'est un miracle mais j'ai juste envie de voir leur réaction et de voir tout le monde en même temps.

– Ca va être difficile de faire réunir tout le monde le jour de Noel mais je compte bien réussir, répondit Damon avec sincérité. Je vais les menacer si besoin et même les assommer et ensuite…

– Damon, réprimanda amusée Bonnie qui ouvrit la portière et sortie de la Camaro bleue.

– T'es sûre que tu veux te retrouver toute seule cette nuit ?

– Absolument. Je peux encore attendre un jour de plus avant de revoir tout le monde et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule pour le moment.

C'était bizarre et étrange de dire ça alors qu'elle avait été seule depuis beaucoup de temps mais elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir. De réfléchir sur la nouvelle vie qu'elle voulait mener maintenant qu'elle était finalement libre.

– D'accord, céda Damon peu sûr du choix étrange de Bonnie. Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et ferma la porte de voiture mais la rouvrit aussitôt devant un Damon perturbé.

– Merci Damon.

Ce merci était plus que vrai et sincère, c'était un vrai cadeau pour Damon. Jamais il n'avait reçu un remerciement si profond et signifiant. Il en était presque retourné qu'il était resté figé pendant un moment. Plusieurs secondes ou même une minute car Bonnie venait de rentrer chez elle et d'allumer la lumière du salon.

– Te ramolli pas Damon, on va te prendre pour Saint Stefan.

L'être de la nuit partit en laissant enfin à Bonnie le loisir d'être seule.

La sorcière Bennett était enfin chez elle et c'était un réel soulagement que de voir sa maison dans la bonne époque. Un réel sourire s'était trouvé refuge à ses lèvres et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait. Tout était comme la dernière fois dans son salon, tout sans excepti…

Bonnie s'arrêta sur place en voyant l'écran d'ordinateur ouvert. Son sourire disparut et la nervosité et l'appréhension montèrent en elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'écran et vit une sorte de blog sur les séries télévisés dont : Games of Thrones, Arrow, Supernaturals…

La descendante d'Emily Bennett ferma la page pour en voir une autre : Comment battre le champion d'arène Bastien dans Pokémon Alpha Saphir ?

Bonnie ferma rapidement la page et se redressa toute tendue.

Quelqu'un était chez elle.

Avec précaution, elle s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine mais ne vit personne quand elle alluma avec rapidité la lumière. Cependant elle pouvait voir sur la table une assiette à moitié vide avec quelques morceaux de légumes. Elle se précipita vers le frigo et fut surprise de le découvrir remplit d'aliments.

Quelqu'un était donc vraiment chez elle ! Un squatteur peut-être ? Quelqu'un qui savait qu'il n'y avait plus personne chez elle et qui en profitait.

– Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Murmura-t-elle en partant à l'étage les poings serrés.

Elle était prête à se défendre avec sa magie, c'était ça aussi l'avantage de retrouver ses pouvoirs. C'était la sécurité, la force et l'indépendance. Elle adorait ça et …

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, prenant une grande respiration quand elle vit la porte de sa chambre entrouverte avec la lumière ouverte. Elle avait raison, quelqu'un était vraiment chez elle et il était dans sa chambre.

Pressée d'en finir et prête à en découdre avec l'inconnu, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte mais la poussa violemment en hurlant :

– Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi alors partez avant que je ne le fasse moi-même !

La personne dans sa chambre fit un bond tout en lâchant une sorte de console avant de se mettre debout, la main sur la poitrine. Cependant, il l'enleva bien vite quand il reconnut la femme devant lui. De la peur, il passa à la surprise puis à l'admiration. Un sourire appréciateur et presque carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres alors que son regard s'illumina.

– Bonnie Bennett, dit-il avec joie. Quelle agréable et merveilleuse surprise de te revoir saine et sauve !

– Kai…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Voilà pour ce chapitre 8, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain après la coupure imposée de la maladie mais je compte bien reprendre le rythme, même si j'ai des dossiers à faire et rendre. Merci de me laisser une review si vous le voulez bien sûr :-) **

**Encore une bonne année 2015 à vous ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey**

_**PS : **_**Je termine avec cette citation sur la liberté d'expression qui me tient vraiment à cœur:**

_**« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous dites, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que vous puissiez le dire**_ **» **

**Voltaire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adelys :** _Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me vont droit au cœur. Je te remercie énormément de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. La suite arrive enfin et tu vas pouvoir lire la rencontre entre Kai et Bonnie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

**Love the Original Family**_ : Hello :-) Les retrouvailles entre Bonnie et tout le monde se fait dans ce chapitre. J'aurai même pu intitulé ce chapitre « retrouvailles ». Oui peu de personnes se préoccupent de Bonnie et c'est affligeant, ce chapitre va montrer qui tiens vraiment à la sorcière. Caroline n'a pas de chance elle non plus, j'avoue. On va en apprendre un petit peu plus dans ce chapitre. Un tout petit peu lol. Sinon, merci de ton commentaire hé hé. _

**BamonIsLife :** _Rhooo, merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, il est très touchant et me fait super plaisir. J'espère honnêtement que la suite te plaira. _

**Bonkai **: _Je confirme, Liv, Luke et Tyler sont inintéressants mais je m'efforce de leur donner des scènes, même si c'est pas celles que je préfère écrire lol. Moi aussi j'espère que Kai reste en vie, il met du piment dans la série et c'est ce qu'il faut. Les interactions entre Bonnie et Kai se font dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec notre Bonnie. Damon est en mon sens le seul qui mérite une médaille pour avoir réussi à ramener Bonnie. Il y aura encore des scènes Bamon. Au fait, tu as vu ? Il semblerait bien que Nina et Chris soient en couple (O-o) et que Jérémy ne soit plus un acteur régulier. Que penses-tu de ces nouvelles ? Moi j'adore la dernière particulièrement hi hi. _

**Lamya **: _Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews (^-^) J'espère exaucer ton souhait en te mettant cette suite. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. _

**Bonkaibamon :** _Et bien voici la suite et je prie pour qu'elle te plaise. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. _

**Nanak **: _Oui je mets beaucoup de Bamon et ce n'est pas pour rien crois-moi -) Leur relation ne sera peut-être pas à la hauteur de tes espérances mais leurs scènes seront beaucoup plus présentes et fortes. Bonnie ne sera plus la même, quelque chose a changé en elle. Ses amis vont le découvrir, ça gênera certains et pour d'autres non. Je suis soulagée de lire que les trois personnages principaux sont ceux que tu aimes, c'est eux qui auront le plus de scènes ha ha. Oui l'année a mal commencé, espérons qu'elle s'améliore… Merci de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter :-)_

**Mama :** _Merci de laisser des commentaires, chaque avis compte :-) Si je ne parle pas beaucoup de Caroline, c'est parce qu'elle est un personnage secondaire dans cette histoire ainsi qu'Enzo, Stefan et d'autres personnages. Leur histoire évolueront en second plan, leurs scènes sont moins fréquentes mais il y'en aura quand même. J'essaye de faire intervenir chaque personnage. J'espère quand même que tu continueras de lire et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. _

**Chapitre 9 **

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire ! C'est juste par plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture :-) **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie resta interdite, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux larges. Son cœur s'était accéléré à cause de la peur mais aussi de la surprise. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Kai Parker chez elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir aussitôt et apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir lui non plus.

Il avait toujours ce sourire charmant mais méprisant sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Dans ses yeux bleu foncé dansait une lueur amusée et joyeuse, sans doute qu'il s'imaginait déjà comment la tuer, comment se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon. La sorcière serra la mâchoire et les poings. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle la voix grave tout en détaillant son nouveau style un peu plus sombre mais plus moderne.

– Quoi ? Questionna Kai faussement surpris. Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je vais ? Tu ne me dis même pas bonsoir ? C'est vraiment mal poli Bonnie, gronda-t-il sur un ton plaisantin. Et moi qui croyais qu'à notre prochaine rencontre tu allais me sauter dessus.

– Notre prochaine rencontre ? Répéta Bonnie un peu confuse.

Kai s'approcha de Bonnie qui instinctivement prit un pas en arrière. Le sourire de Kai s'élargit mais il ne commenta point le geste.

– Oui notre prochaine rencontre, confirma-t-il les mains dans ses poches. J'avais prévu de rentrer avec toi mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir du coup…

– Tu m'as poignardé et tu m'as laissé pourrir dans ta maison de fou, coupa Bonnie en touchant inconsciemment son abdomen.

Kai baissa la tête pour la relever aussitôt, l'air désolé, mais son sourire moqueur ne dupait personne et encore moins Bonnie.

– Oui c'était excessif mais je savais que tu allais survivre ! Tu es une Bennett et par définition tu es puissante, forte et courageuse. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé mon bipeur et que j'ai laissé de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain.

– Tu ne m'as pas laissé ta voiture, répliqua la sorcière en sentant la rage monter en flèche.

– Mais il y avait une ancienne mobylette qui fonctionnait encore…

Alors il avait vraiment tout prévu pensa Bonnie dégoutée d'avoir était victime du plan abject et farfelu de ce sale psychopathe. Il savait qu'elle allait survivre et il savait qu'elle allait réussir à partir de chez lui.

– Pourquoi ne m'a pas m'avoir tout simplement tué ? Demanda la jeune femme en colère.

Parce que oui, elle aurait nettement préféré que Kai en finisse avec elle. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de jouer au jeu morbide de cet homme. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de subir toutes les émotions négatives qui l'avaient submergée quand elle a vu Damon disparaître sous ses yeux. C'était il y a deux jours, elle s'en souviendrait toujours car quelque chose de profond et de terrible s'était produit en elle.

– Te tuer ? Moi ?

Bonnie regardait avec prudence Kai qui commençait à tourner autour d'elle.

– Je ne voulais pas te tuer Bonnie, affirma le sorcier avec conviction. Je voulais que tu goûtes à ce que j'ai subi pendant près de 20 ans. Je voulais que tu goûtes à la solitude, à la folie, et à l'amer goût de l'abandon.

Bonnie mordait sa lèvre inférieure, pensant aux mots de Kai et pensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Damon s'était volatilisé. La solitude, l'abandon… C'était horrible, c'était affreux rien que d'y repenser.

– J'allais venir te rechercher une fois que j'aurais mis hors d'état de nuire ma famille et que j'aurai réglé mes affaires avec le Clan Gemini.

– Me rechercher ?

Elle était surprise et n'y croyait pas un mot. Kai était un meurtrier, un tueur et surtout un menteur. Pourquoi serait-il venu la rechercher après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

– Oui après une ou deux années ! Rajouta le jeune Parker en s'arrêtant en face d'elle. Je voulais même le faire le jour de Noel car je sais que tu adores cette fête. Je l'ai vu sur ton album photos.

– Tu les as tués ? Dit-elle subitement en plissant les yeux et en levant son menton. Tu as tué les membres de ta famille ?

Kai regardait Bonnie droit dans les yeux et fut tenté de lui répondre oui pour savoir comment elle allait réagir mais s'y résigna.

– Malheureusement non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tuer ma sœur Liv car un certain Tyler Loockwood est venu la sauver, expliqua Kai en regardant attentivement la réaction de Bonnie qui était surprise. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'attraper Luke car il s'est rendu invisible et à fuit mais il m'a parlé de toi et j'ai été surpris tout comme toi tu l'es en ce moment, rigola-t-il.

Pour être surprise, elle l'était. Liv et Luke, les deux jumeaux qu'elle avait aidé et qui l'avaient aidé étaient reliés à Kai ? Kai était le grand-frère de Luke et Liv ?

La tête de Bonnie tournait et elle allait s'évanouir mais elle fit un effort monumental pour rester droite et ne pas montrer à Kai son désarroi et sa confusion plus longtemps que nécessaire.

– Assez parlé de moi et parlons encore une fois de toi Bonnie, reprit Kai en se dirigeant vers le lit de la belle sorcière et en s'asseyant dessus. Alors, dis-moi comment tu es sorti de ma prison ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais sans pouvoirs. Tes amis ont trouvés un moyen de te faire sortir de là ? Je me demande bien comment parce que pendant quatre mois tu étais bloqué avec Damon et ils pensaient que vous étiez morts, raconta le jeune Parker. À moins que Damon tienne vraiment à toi et qu'il a trouvé un moyen de te ramener, supposa-t-il en semblant émerveillé. Comme c'est mignon ! Il semble que vous vous aimez bien et…

Bonnie ne voulait pas en parler et ne voulait plus discuter avec Kai. Le voir dans sa maison en agissant comme si tout lui appartenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son existence même ne lui plaisait pas. Jugeant qu'elle en avait subi assez, Bonnie décida de passer à l'attaque. Elle leva sa main si rapidement et vivement que Kai n'eut pas le temps d'agir, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

– Waouh, tu as tes pouvoirs déjà ? Interrogea-t-il en rigolant tout en se relevant.

Il essuya sa veste en cuir noir et offrit un demi-sourire qui pouvait être perçu comme attrayant pour la gent féminine mais malveillant pour Bonnie.

– Je ne veux plus te voir, prévint Bonnie en faisant voler plusieurs objets dans la direction de Kai dont une lime à ongle.

Kai arrêta aisément ces objets qui étaient bloqués en suspens, d'un simple coup de poignet il les renvoya vers Bonnie qui changea leur direction, menant les objets contre le mur à côté d'elle et Kai.

– Toujours aussi violente hein ? Je crois que venant de toi c'est une preuve d'amour.

La jeune sorcière fit tomber une bouteille d'eau de sa commode et commanda l'eau à encercler Kai mais une autre partie de l'eau se dirigeait autour d'elle, l'encerclant elle aussi. Elle prononça sa formule favorite et fut surprise de constater que Kai l'avait prononcé lui aussi. Des flammes immenses encerclèrent Kai mais Bonnie aussi fut encerclée par cet élément destructeur. Elle envoya un regard assassin à Kai à travers les flammes et ce dernier lui envoyait un regard taquin, confirmant l'idée que pour lui, c'était un jeu.

Se fichant de sa propre perte, Bonnie intensifia les flammes autour de Kai et lui en fit de même mais son pouvoir semblait plus grand. Bonnie l'entendit murmurer et vit avec horreur les flammes autour de lui s'éteindre aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Kai s'approcha d'elle qui était toujours encerclés par le feu mais Bonnie fit de nouveau voler un objet en direction de Kai qui l'évita. Il se concentra un instant, fermant ses yeux et levant un peu ses bras devant lui. La jeune métisse avala sa salive quand elle vit tous les objets à l'intérieur de sa chambre se mettre à léviter.

Kai avait d'immense pouvoir ! Ce n'était plus le simple voleur de magie qui dépendait des autres sorcières ou sorciers. Non, il semblait avoir sa propre magie en ce moment. Bonnie essayait d'éteindre les flammes autour d'elle. Elle réussit mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus d'effort que Kai qui avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

– Tu es puissante mais pas assez, taquina-t-il avec prétention en baissant les bras. Tu aurais peut-être dû aspirer le sort des voyageurs.

Alors c'était lui qui avait brisé le sort des voyageurs ! C'est lui qui avait permis à Damon et aux autres de retourner à Mystic Falls. Il avait absorbé tous ce pouvoir…

Kai s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et s'arrêta derrière, il ferma les yeux un instant et sourit quand une image vient envahir sa tête. C'était le moment !

Reprenant possession de ses esprits et voyant que Bonnie n'avait pas vu sa petite seconde d'absence, il posa son doigt sur le haut de son dos, lui touchant la peau. Bonnie retint un frisson et serra les dents quand elle sentit un petit coup de jus.

– Je te laisse retrouver ton petit chez toi Bon-Bon. Je dois régler une ou deux affaires ici. À bientôt, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

La petite fille de Sheila Bennett se tourna rapidement pour voir Kai partir mais il n'était déjà plus ici. Venait-il de se téléporter ? Bonnie en doutait fortement, ce mécréant devait certainement s'être rendu invisible. Cependant, elle ne sentait plus sa présence oppressante dans sa chambre et se sentait mieux au fil des secondes.

Son corps se détendait tout doucement et sa respiration redevenait normale. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle l'avait retenue la majorité de son échange avec Kai. Un échange qui l'avait refroidie.

Kai était devenu puissant et fort et ce n'était pas une bonne chose quand on savait qu'il pouvait faire de très gros dégâts sans pouvoirs. Maintenant, il pouvait semer le chaos rien qu'en levant la main ou en fermant les yeux. Il avait l'intention de tuer Liv et Luke si elle avait bien compris, il allait tuer son frère et sa sœur. Et apparemment Liv et Tyler étaient en couple, Damon en avait parlé dans la voiture et Kai venait de mentionner que Tyler avait sauvé la belle blonde… Tyler était lui aussi en danger alors ?

Bonnie soupira et mit ses mains autour de sa tête, réfléchissant. Son cerveau se mettait à bouillonner et une migraine menaçait d'éclater. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle prévenir tout le monde ? Elle n'avait pas encore averti Damon que Kai était libre, elle ne lui avait rien dit de peur qu'il lui hurle dessus pour sa stupidité.

– Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça, murmura la sorcière en s'asseyant sur son lit, complètement déboussolée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de revivre sous la menace perpétuelle du surnaturel. Elle n'avait plus envie de combattre sur le front et d'être la première personne à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Elle voulait vivre une vie normale, loin de la guerre entre vampires, hybrides, humains et sorcières. Elle voulait avoir une vie amoureuse normale, suivre ces études normalement et se trouver un travail. Elle voulait vivre pour elle et se battre pour elle. Or, Kai allait tout gâcher en s'attaquant à Liv, Luke et certainement Tyler. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser devenir un sorcier puissant.

– Je parlerai de Kai à tout le monde demain, se promit la jeune sorcière en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle était épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle s'efforça de se concentrer quelques secondes de plus. Son retour était plus que mouvementé malheureusement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Kai. Par contre demain était un grand jour et c'est pourquoi elle essayait de mettre sa rencontre avec Kai loin de son esprit.

Demain c'était Noel et elle allait revoir ses amis mais aussi Jérémy.

Jérémy… Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant de nouveau en vie ? La réaction du jeune homme lui faisait peur mais elle espérait vivement que ce soit de la joie. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui pendant ses quatre mois mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Damon. Pourquoi ? Car le vampire aux yeux bleus était trop obnubilé par Elena, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et sa punition.

Fin bref, elle n'en voulait pas à Damon bien au contraire, heureusement qu'il avait été là. Pour ce qui était de demain, elle espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien et qu'elle retrouverait ce qu'elle avait perdu au fond d'elle quand elle avait cru ne jamais sortir de la prison de Kai. Elle priait pour que son retour se passe bien.

En attendant, la jeune femme ferma les paupières, espérant trouver un repos calme et réparateur mais aussi la réponse à ses tourments.

{o}{o}{o}

Jo était de mauvaise humeur. Sa journée avait mal commencé quand elle avait reçu le coup de fil de son père ce matin.

Des vampires s'étaient introduit sur son terrain et l'avait torturé pour l'ascendant avant de le tuer. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Damon Salvatore et de ses amis. Jo en était certaine et ils allaient payer pour se mêler des affaires des autres.

Heureusement que son père était très fort en magie et qu'en tant que leader du Clan Gemini, il avait réussi à revenir à la vie grâce au sort qu'il s'était jeté avant de mourir. Quand elle avait dit à Alaric que ses amis avait tué son père, le professeur d'histoire avait tout de suite appelé Damon pour demander des explications mais le vampire n'avait pas répondu à ses multiples appels dans la journée. Jo lui avait dit d'abandonner et que de toute façon, cela importait peu car son père était rusé et qu'il avait réussi à truquer sa mort. Mais même, cela ne l'a mettait pas de bonne humeur.

Et c'était pire quand elle avait reçu un appel de Luke lui annonçant une terrible nouvelle. Elle avait cru mourir sur place. Elle était apeurée mais à la fois déterminée. Déterminée à mettre fin à cette histoire. Alors quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant même que Liv n'ait frappé, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

– Dépêchez-vous d'enter, commanda-t-elle en regardant son frère, sa sœur mais aussi Tyler.

Liv, Tyler et Luke entrèrent dans l'appartement et saluèrent Alaric qui était debout, les bras croisés près de la fenêtre.

– Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c'était lui ? Questionna Jo en fermant la porte bruyamment et en se mettant devant ses semblables. C'était bien Kai ?

– Affirmatif, dit Luke. Il a absorbé un peu des pouvoirs de Liv et a failli m'attaquer en public.

– Merde, jura Jo en tremblant légèrement. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas passé le portail que la sorcière Bennett à ouvert. J'ai détruit l'ascendant de ce monde…

– Kai a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen, dit Luke.

– On s'en fiche de savoir comment il est sorti de là, coupa Liv en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Kai est de retour il va nous tuer Luke et moi et te forcer à fusionner avec lui.

– Oui c'est exactement ça ! Annonça une voix masculine à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Jo sentait les poils de ses bras se dresser et sentit une douleur au niveau du ventre, à l'endroit précis où autrefois il y avait une rate. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil physiquement et c'était dérangeant, cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

– Kai, salua-t-elle froidement en reprenant contenance. Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, dit la femme médecin en se mettant devant Liv et Luke pour les protéger.

Kai ricana et s'approcha de Jo mais s'arrêta quand il vit Alaric se mettre à côté de sa sœur avec un couteau dans les mains. Son petit sort avait fonctionné, il lui avait indiqué où se trouvait Jo et il l'avait prévenu que ses cibles étaient regroupées.

– Je dois te remercier pour ça Josette, reprit Kai en montrant son propre corps. Toi et papa m'avaient offert une sacrée cure de jeunesse. Je n'ai rien à redire sur ça mais c'était vraiment long, 20 ans quand même.

– Toujours une blague pour dédramatiser la situation, rétorqua Jo. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé et c'est vraiment dommage.

– Toi tu as changé, aboya Kai en regardant sa sœur de haut en bas. Regardez-moi la petite Josette Parker. Elle est devenue une grande femme, un médecin de grande renommée, professeur dans ses heures perdues et grande protectrice de la défense des enfants maltraités… C'est vraiment un comble ce dernier point. Il me donne envie de rire et de vomir.

Le visage de Kai n'était plus souriant et joyeux mais sombre et dure.

– Quand je vois ce que tu as fait à notre famille, je me dis que tout ce que papa et maman t'ont fait subir n'était que justice, vociféra Jo. Tu sais ce que je me suis dit Kai ? Que maman avait eu une vision de ce que tu allais faire à nos frères et sœurs et c'est pour ça qu'elle et papa t'ont fait endurer tout ceci.

Luke et Liv se regardaient en ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait Jo mais ils n'osaient pas demander car vu le visage de Kai, la réplique allait être mauvaise.

– Je fermerai ma bouche si j'étais toi car tu n'as plus aucuns pouvoirs Jo ! Je sais que ton couteau est ici et que tu comptes absorber ta magie à nouveau et je vais te laisser faire, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de sa famille. Car toi et moi allons fusionner ensemble et tu perdras. Je deviendrai le leader de notre Clan mais je tuerai chaque membre, j'accomplirai la mission qui m'est destiné et je serai libre.

– Il en est hors de question, cria Alaric en courant vers Kai couteau en main.

Kai leva sa main droite sans même regarder Alaric qui volait dans les airs, se débattant. Le couteau tomba au sol et ses mains se posèrent sur son cou. Kai était en train de l'étouffer.

– Toi et moi allons fusionner Jo ! Je laisserai Liv et Luke en paix si tu acceptes docilement.

– C'est Liv et moi qui devons fusionner. Notre père ne veut pas que tu fusionnes car il ne veut pas d'un monstre au pouvoir.

Sans crier gare, Luke fut propulsé contre le mur mais son dos se heurta contre le porte-manteau mural. Le jeune homme se mit à hurler de douleur et tomba au sol mais Kai leva la main et le corps de Luke se retrouva au plafond. Le sorcier blond avait sa tête face au plafond et son dos dans le vide. Des gouttes de sang tombait de sa plaie et tombèrent sur le front de Liv qui allait répliquer avec ses pouvoirs mais Kai l'a dissuada d'un regard.

– Donne-moi ta réponse Jo où je tue ton charmant petit chien en l'étouffant et je tue Luke en une fraction de seconde. Les plans de papa tombent donc à l'eau et nous seront obligés de fusionner.

Jo regardait Alaric désespérée et voyait qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle jeta brièvement son regard sur Luke qui criait de douleur.

– Acceptez ce qu'il vous propose, ordonna Tyler. Vous sauverez Alaric, Luke mais aussi Liv. Et vous aurez même une chance de le battre lors de la fusion !

Jo ignorait Tyler mais pas ses mots. Cependant, elle doutait des paroles de Kai. Elle n'était pas sûre que son frère laisse Luke ou Liv en vie Après tout, s'il tuait l'un des deux jumeaux c'était la garantie même que lui et elle fusionnent.

– Tic-tac, tic-tac, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps Jo !

– C'est bon je vais le faire, dit-elle en regardant froidement son frère dans les yeux. Relâche-les et je fais le rituel avec toi.

– Jure-le !

– Je te le jure Kai.

Alaric et Luke tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol et Jo se précipita vers Alaric tandis que Liv et Tyler se dirigèrent vers Luke. Kai, lui, avait disparu en un coup de vent.

Jo s'assura que son petit-ami allait bien et elle en fit de même à Luke. Elle soigna sa blessure en quelques minutes avec du fil, une aiguille et avec la magie de Liv qui avait pris son grimoire pour atténuer la douleur.

Plus tard, Jo prit son téléphone et appela son père. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le prévienne du retour de Kai mais aussi de son plan.

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas Josette, je vais m'occuper de ce problème. _

{o}{o}{o}

Il regardait les personnes présentes dans le manoir et n'était pas satisfait de lui. Il n'y avait qu'Elena, Jérémy et Matt qui étaient ici.

– Où sont les autres ? Questionna-t-il à personne en particulier.

– Ils vont certainement arriver, répondit Elena en regardant Damon. Il n'est que neuf heures du matin Damon et nous sommes le 25 Décembre. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, je dois préparer le repas de ce midi.

– Caroline et Stefan devraient déjà être ici, se plaignit le vampire en buvant coup sec son bourbon. Où est Tyler en plus ? N'ai-je pas dit dans mon message que c'était important et que ça ne prendrait que deux minutes ? Tout le monde à au moins deux minutes à perdre le jour de Noel ? S'énerva Damon.

– Si tu as dit que c'était urgent par message, par Mail, sur Facebook et sur Twitter, dit Matt assis droitement sur son fauteuil.

Le beau blond aux yeux bleus n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller au manoir et en ce moment cela ne le rassurait pas. Il s'était habitué à un Mystic Falls sans vampire et il avait apprécié, aimé. Maintenant que la barrière des voyageurs s'était envolée, il était de nouveau sur la défensive, il avait à nouveau peur.

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

– Il a dû découvrir comment se servir de son cerveau, piqua Jérémy en ignorant la grimace meurtrière de Damon et le regard désapprobateur d'Elena.

– Où il veut juste nous faire perdre du temps, dit Caroline en arrivant avec Stefan mais aussi Enzo. J'espère que cette chose importante est vraiment importante car j'ai ma mère à aller voir à l'hôpital.

Enzo allait dire quelque chose mais se retint.

– Bien, je vois que les personnes principales sont ici, acclama Damon en applaudissant. J'acclame votre ponctualité et votre bonne humeur, rajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. J'aurais pu mourir si j'étais en danger.

– Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Jérémy en regardant Damon avec colère et déception.

– Où sont Tyler et Alaric ? Questionna Elena en regardant tout autour. Tu m'as dit leur avoir envoyé un message.

– J'n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce toutou et de mon ancien meilleur-ami, cracha Damon avec hargne.

– Ca veut dire que j'ai d'office le poste de meilleur-ami?

– Désolé Enzo mais ce poste est toujours vacant, répondit Damon pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

– Damon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervient Stefan pour empêcher Jérémy ou encore Enzo d'envenimer la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'urgent et qui ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Damon regardait son frère et il voulait tout dire d'une traite mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Quelqu'un le lui avait formellement interdit. Ce quelqu'un se trouvait justement dans la cuisine, attendant la phrase clé pour se dévoiler devant tout le monde. Damon allait respecter le choix de Bonnie comme il avait accepté son choix la nuit dernière. C'est juste qu'il avait hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand sa sorcière préféré allait se retrouver face à eux mais surtout la tête de Bonnie quand elle allait revoir ses amis.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour de Noel et même si tout le monde ne le passait pas ensemble cette année, il voulait que tout le monde soit réuni quelques moments pour leur montrer la bonne nouvelle. Il voulait voir des larmes de joies et entendre des rires.

– J'ai réussi ! Dit simplement Damon son visage devenant doux et ses yeux devenant plus clairs que d'habitude. J'ai réussi.

– Tu as réussi quoi ? Questionna Elena pressée.

– Ma mission, rétorqua le vampire.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Enzo en regardant Jérémy puis Stefan qui étaient confus.

Seule une personne semblait comprendre car ses yeux devenaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes et sa main vola contre sa bouche un court instant.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

– Caroline ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Elena en s'inquiétant de l'état de son amie.

– Où est-elle Damon ? Questionna Caroline en usant de sa vitesse de vampire pour se mettre face à Damon.

– Où est qui ? Interrogea Jérémy.

– Où est-elle ? Questionna Matt à présent debout lui aussi.

Il venait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Damon car il savait qu'elle avait été la mission du vampire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il posa la même question que Caroline et l'a rejoignit.

– J'ai loupé un épisode, chuchota Elena à Jérémy.

– Damon dis-nous tout de suite où elle est avant que je m'occupe de ton cas, menaça Caroline.

– Je suis là, raisonna une voix à l'entrée du salon.

Toutes les têtes et les regards se retournèrent vers cette nouvelle voix qui se sentait soudainement timide. En effet, Bonnie se tenait à l'entrée du salon, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains. Ca faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était cachée dans la cuisine, tremblant de partout à cause de la nervosité mais aussi de l'appréhension. Quand elle avait entendu la voix de Jérémy ainsi que celle de Matt, elle avait failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle avait voulu sortir et annoncer sa présence mais elle voulait attendre tout le monde.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais juste assez pour avoir les idées claires ce matin et de se préparer pour se jour spécial. Elle était un peu stressée de la réaction de ses amis mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'osait pas trop regarder ses amis mais fit un effort pour admirer chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous déstabilisés sauf Damon qui avait un énorme sourire white et qui l'a transperçait de son regard chaleureux, l'encourageant à prendre un pas vers eux. C'était bizarre mais sa présence lui donnait plus d'assurance.

– Bonnie c'est toi ! S'écria Caroline en coupant le silence gênant.

La blonde se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers Bonnie et la plaqua contre elle et le mur sous la petite protestation de Bonnie. Cependant, Caroline n'avait pas fait attention et serra plus fort son amie dans ses bras en lâchant quelques larmes de bonheur, de soulagement et de contentement.

La deuxième personne à arriver vers Bonnie et en s'incrustant à l'accolade fut Matt qui pleurait, ne se souciant pas du regard moqueur d'Enzo. Caroline desserra son emprise sur Bonnie pour inclure Matt.

– Bonnie, dit-il en sanglotant.

C'était difficile pour Bonnie de rester dans le contrôle quand les deux blonds, surtout Matt, pleuraient de joies. Elle aussi se mit à pleurer, heureuse de les revoir à nouveau et heureuse d'être si bien accueillie par eux. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Matt lui avait manqué et Caroline aussi.

– Je suis contente de vous revoir, chuchota-t-elle entre deux soubresauts.

– Puis-je avoir une place dans cette accolade ? Demanda timidement une autre voix.

Caroline et Matt se détachèrent un peu de Bonnie pour regarder Elena qui était en face d'eux. La brune avait les larmes aux yeux et avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Bonnie tendit les bras et Elena s'y logea avec Matt et Caroline les encerclant.

– Bonnie, pleura Elena. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, avoua la doppelganger. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me revenir…

– Je suis de retour, dit Bonnie en prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Je suis vraiment de retour, répéta-t-elle souriant.

Damon regardait la scène ainsi que Jérémy et Stefan. Les filles et Matt restèrent encore un petit moment ainsi avant qu'ils ne lâchent Bonnie pour que les autres puissent l'accueillir.

Bonnie donna un sourire et prit un pas vers Stefan qui l'a regardait avec tendresse et gratitude. Le cadet des Salvatore s'avança vers la sorcière et l'enlaça lui aussi.

– Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère Bonnie, chuchota-t-il en posant son menton sur la tête de la sorcière. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Il était heureux de revoir Bonnie parmi eux.

– Merci Stefan.

Stefan lâcha Bonnie et continuait de lui sourire. Bonnie lui donna un sourire avant de regarder Jérémy.

– C'est le miracle de Noel, dit Caroline en se mettant à côté de Bonnie.

– Je te l'avais dit ma belle, interpella Enzo en s'approchant d'elle. Quand la mort ne nous as pas totalement appelé, il y a toujours un moyen de revenir dans le monde des vivants, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie laissa échapper un petit rire avant de regarder une personne spéciale.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à voir et c'était Jérémy. Bonnie posa son regard sur son petit-ami et pouvait voir qu'il était pétrifié. C'était comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Elle tenta un sourire mais il ne lui répondait pas.

– Jérémy, dit-elle le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Bonnie avança vers le jeune homme dans l'optique de lui prendre la main mais Jérémy se recula vivement, comme si un serpent l'avait attaqué. Il secoua sa tête en adressant un regard implacable à Bonnie puis partit loin du salon, claquant la porte d'entrée des Salvatore.

Bonnie sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Sa main vint se réfugier sur sa poitrine, là où battait son organe vitale. Sa respiration manqua plusieurs battements avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

– Jérémy, dit Elena en courant après son frère.

– Quel petit crétin, pestiféra Damon le poing serré.

– Il est juste bouleversé et choqué, défendit Bonnie en prétendant sourire mais cela ne trompait personne. Je comprends. Tout va s'arranger avec le temps, termina-t-elle en se forçant à oublier un instant la vive douleur qu'avait provoqué la réaction de Jérémy.

– Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Bonnie, dit une nouvelle fois Caroline pour aider son amie. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire mais d'abord je veux être sûre que tu vas bien physiquement et émotionnellement. Ce n'était pas facile pour toi de rester enfermée dans cet endroit avec un psychopathe et de supporter 24h/24 Damon pendant quatre mois. Je veux être sûre que tu ailles bien.

Bonnie était plus que touché de l'attention de Caroline, cela lui réchauffait le cœur et la mettait de très bonne humeur.

– Nous pourrons en discuter après Noël, je t'expliquerai tout sans omettre le moindre détail, promit Bonnie.

– Je veux être là moi aussi, dit Matt.

– Moi aussi, intervient Damon en levant la main. Je veux voir si tu ne mens pas sur moi et si tu n'exagères pas tes insultes sur ma prestigieuse personne.

Bonnie se mit à rire alors que Stefan, Matt et Caroline souriaient. Cependant le sourire de Caroline disparût quand elle reçut un coup de fil de l'hôpital, lui annonçant que sa mère avait disparu. Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone, la belle blonde était en panique, oubliant sa joie de revoir Bonnie saine et sauve.

– Ma mère a disparu de l'hôpital, annonça-t-elle perdue et déstabilisée par la nouvelle. Je..je dois partir la retrouver… je suis vraiment navrée Bonnie.

Bonnie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline pour la calmer.

– Ne t'en fais pas Caroline, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Il faut retrouver ta mère c'est normal. Damon m'a dit son état ! Je vais t'aider.

Caroline fit un non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

– Bonnie Bennett je t'interdis formellement d'utiliser ta magie, ordonna-t-elle sévèrement. Tu viens à peine de rentrer, c'est le jour de Noël et je…

– Je ne parlais pas de la magie mais seulement de t'aider le plus humainement possible, affirma Bonnie avec un large sourire.

Ce que ça faisait du bien d'entendre dire qu'on avait pas besoin de sa magie.

– Je vais t'aider aussi, je suis là, dit Stefan en regardant Caroline qui évita son regard.

Bonnie le vit et haussa n sourcil avant de regarder Damon qui lui murmurait quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait pas.

– C'n'est pas la peine de paniquer et d'appeler toutes les unités de recherches.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Enzo qui était un peu en retrait. Son regard ténébreux était luisant et son sourire mutin était sur ses lèvres. Il regardait Stefan avec un air supérieur et posa son regard sur Caroline. Un regard plus doux et plus tendre.

– Tu sais où est ma mère ?

Caroline s'approcha d'Enzo et s'arrêta en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça sent la merde, fit remarquer Damon en se mettant entre Stefan et Bonnie.

– Oui je sais où est ta mère et je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit à l'hôpital si je n'avais pas agi rapidement, rajouta Enzo en répondant à Caroline qui écarquilla les yeux.

– Qu'es…qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda la belle blonde en tremblotant.

Elle se doutait de la réponse, elle la redoutait même mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

– Ca sent vraiment la grosse merde, rajouta Damon en crissant son nez.

– Damon, grondèrent Stefan et Bonnie.

– Tu ne peux pas te taire deux secondes, rajouta Matt en voyant Stefan s'approcher de Caroline et Enzo. _Ça sent la merde il a raison, _pensa le blond.

Enzo allait répondre à Caroline mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand et Alaric, Tyler, Jo, Liv et Luke apparurent dans le salon, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

– Les gars nous avons un énorme problème, aboya d'un ton grave Tyler en ne voyant pas la présence de Bonnie qui savait déjà de quel problème il s'agissait.

– Quoi encore ? Hurla presque Caroline.

– Kai est sorti de sa prison.

Une fois encore, Bonnie fut le centre d'attention de tout le monde, voyant les regards surpris d'Alaric, Tyler et les jumeaux mais elle ne se sentait plus du tout gênée. Non, elle était blasée.

– Et bien, dit Damon en regardant la jeune sorcière Bennett. Ca sent vraiment la merde. Joyeux Noel et bon retour Bonnie, rajouta-t-il aussi blasé qu'elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 9 prend fin avec cette dernière scène. **

**Bonnie n'a vraiment pas de chance, son retour devait être marquant mais les ennuis commencent déjà en ce beau jour de Noël. Je suppose que c'est un retour « normal » à Mystic Falls. Pas si normal car beaucoup de choses ont changés pour Bonnie qui au fond d'elle le sait déjà. Les prochains chapitres vont être très mouvementés. **

**J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire ^^ **

**Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine. **

**WhiteBlackGrey. **

**:-P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Love the Original Family :** _Hello :-) Je te remercie une fois encore pour suivre cette histoire et laisser des reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Tu vas découvrir ce que voulait dire Enzo dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira. _

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries :** _Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis soulagée de lire que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre. Oui, Bonie arrive et les ennuis arrivent déjà. L'attitude de Jérémy sera comprise ou du moins expliqué dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura bien une confrontation entre le petit Gilbert et Bonnie. Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas Jo, je la trouve un peu louche sur les bords… _

**BamonIsLife :** _Merci infiniment pour le compliment :-) J'espère bien que la suite le sera tout autant pour toi. Bonne lecture :-)_

**Guest :** _Oui le retour de Bonnie n'est pas vraiment festif, je voulais le montrer et je pense avoir réussi lol. Cela montre aussi que peu de personnes faisaient peu de son cas et ne s'en souciaient vraiment malheureusement. Merci d'avoir commenté ce chapitre (^-^)_

**Bonkai :** _Matt et Caroline n'ont peut-être pas participés à son sauvetage mais ce sont bien eux qui ont compris ce que Damon voulait dire, heureusement qu'ils sont là quand même. Il y aura une confrontation entre Jérémy et Bonnie bientôt, et je peux dire qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment joyeuse à lire… Yes ! Je suis vraiment contente de lire que le départ de Jérémy te remplit de joie, ça me remplit encore plus de joie XD Sinon j'ai été soulagée de voir que Kai ne flirt qu'avec Elena que pour la déstabiliser et qu'il ne se confie pas à elle. Je suis aussi contente qu'il l'a mentionné dans cet épisode alors que personne d'autres n'a parlé d'elle. Par contre je suis déçue de voir que pour Elena, Jo veuille l'aider et qu'Alaric ne s'y oppose pas…_

**Lamya :**_ Merci pour tes deux commentaires :-D Je vois que toi aussi tu es tombée dans la marmite du Bonkai et ça fait super plaisir. Pour ce chapitre tu risques encore de rester sur ta faim. Kai n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais sa scène est un élément clé de l'histoire. Ce chapitre contient un peu plus de Bamon amical, un Bamon amical qui se concrétise ha ha. Par contre je ne trouve pas de fiction française sur le Bonkai, que des anglaises :-(_

**Cassandra :**_ Tes félicitations me vont droit au cœur et le fait bondir de joie ^^. Je te remercie sincèrement de suivre cette histoire et d'avoir suivi les autres aussi. Vraiment merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras de lire cette histoire et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. _

**Lila :** _Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage (^-^) Les scènes Bonkai seront plus abondantes dans les chapitres suivants, que dans celui-ci. Cependant, la scène dans ce chapitre est importante car c'est le déclic de ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite._

**Mama :** _Tu vas pouvoir lire si Enzo à transformé la mère de Caroline en vampire et voir une scène assez électrisante sur ces deux personnages. Cette scène sera d'ailleurs le début de quelque chose, c'est à voir. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci d'être toujours présente et de commenter :-) _

**Chapitre 10 **

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire ! C'est juste par plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture :-) **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le salon des Salvatore n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux depuis le retour de Damon et de Stefan à Mystic Falls. Tout le monde regardait tout le monde sauf Tyler, Alaric et Liv qui fixaient Bonnie intensément. La jeune femme à la peau chocolatée regardait elle aussi les nouveaux venus. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait rien de positif ! Au contraire, elle ressentait une immense déception.

– Bonnie ?

C'était Tyler qui venait de parler. L'ancien hybride était surpris de revoir un visage familier mais il était content. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il fit un signe de tête pour accueillir son amie d'enfance. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui et Bonnie n'avaient jamais été très proches.

– Salut Tyler, répondit Bonnie d'un ton neutre.

Alaric prit un pas vers la sorcière tout en souriant.

– Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir parmi nous Bonnie.

– Il faut remercier Damon pour ça ! Sans lui je crois que j'aurai moisi dans cette prison jusqu'à la fin des temps, conféra Bonnie avec un petit air hautin.

Alaric perdit un peu d'intensité dans son sourire alors que celui de Damon en gagnait. Le buveur de sang aux yeux bleus félicitait Bonnie mentalement pour avoir réussi à placer une petite remarque cinglante. Au moins, sa petite sorcière était consciente que certaines personnes n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de la ramener.

– Laisse tomber l'animosité Bonnie car l'heure est grave, intervient Liv en s'avançant au milieu du salon avec Jo. Kai a réussi à sortir de sa prison et maintenant que je te vois ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu en es la cause.

L'accusation de Liv tomba sur Bonnie comme une épée de Damoclès. Le corps de la sorcière Bennett se tendit alors que ses lèvres formaient une ligne mince. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était électrique entre les deux sorcières et tout le monde pouvait le sentir.

– Si ton taré de frère est sorti c'est à cause du poignard de Jo, rétorqua Bonnie en regardant Liv et la femme aux yeux bleus. Votre psychopathe de frère a compris que vous avez caché votre magie dans le poignard et il a réussi à l'absorber. Il m'a poignardé avec et à réussit à s'en aller pour faire le sort.

– Pour une sorcière Bennett, tu fais quelque peu pitié ! Jamais je n'aurai laissé partir mes pouvoirs dans un simple ourson en peluche. J'aurai essayé de combattre Kai jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'assommer et je l'aurai enfermé dans une cellule. Pour une Bennett, tu n'es pas très intelligente, tu fais même honte à lignée.

Bonnie avait écouté la nouvelle arrivante qu'elle présumait être Jo avec grande attention. Cette femme ressemblait beaucoup à Kai, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses yeux mais les siens étaient plus clairs, plus durs. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Les mots que Jo avait employé lui faisait mal et l'a touchait profondément dans son égo. Pour Bonnie, cette femme était aussi vile que Kai en ce moment. Pourtant, elle n'avait utilisé que des mots ! Mais cela faisait tout aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard de la part de Kai.

– Je vous…

Bonnie fut coupée par Damon qui avait le cou de Jo entre ses deux mains et le dos de la femme médecin contre l'un des poteaux en bois du salon.

– Damon relâche-là tout de suite, intima Alaric.

Liv et Luke allaient agir mais une personne semblait les maintenir sur place, les paralysants. Tyler regardait Bonnie mais ce n'était pas elle qui était à l'origine du sort mais une nouvelle arrivante.

– Je suis vraiment navrée les jeunes mais vous allez devoir vous calmer. Damon ne vas faire qu'une leçon de morale à cette sale garce. Personne n'insulte la lignée des Bennett sans une démonstration de force.

– Lucy ! Cria presque Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière avait envie de traverser le salon pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa cousine. La voir était rassurant et lui mettait du baume au cœur. C'était la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait. Voir le sourire de Lucy pour la saluer muettement procurait en elle une explosion de joie.

– J'aime bien les journées qui se passent comme ça, commenta Enzo en regardant le spectacle sous ses yeux. C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie !

– Je te conseille de la boucler, siffla Caroline en faisant comprendre au vampire qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

– Damon lâche Jo tout de suite, ordonna Alaric en s'approchant de son ami ou devrait-il dire son ancien-ami.

– Pas avant de lui faire comprendre que la seule qui fait vraiment pitié aujourd'hui c'est elle, cassa Damon mauvais en scrutant Jo. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi et les deux morveux blondinets qui êtes venus ici pour demander de l'aide pour Kai ?

Jo ne lâchait pas le regard de Damon. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par ce vampire de pacotille mais quand il avait prononcé le prénom de son frère elle n'avait pu retenir un frisson. Et c'est ce frisson qui fit Damon éclaté de rire sombrement.

– Pourquoi tu ris ? Questionna Stefan en venant près de son frère.

Il voulait éviter que dans un coup de colère, Damon ne brise la nuque de Jo.

– Parce qu'elle est terrifiée par le retour de Kai, rétorqua Damon en appuyant plus fort sur la gorge du médecin. Elle est terrifiée du retour de son frangin et je trouve ça risible tellement c'est pathétique. C'est bien elle qui fait pitié ici, cracha Damon méprisant. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Bonnie. Ce n'est pas toi qui as réussi à mettre à genoux plusieurs fois le premier hybride originel, qui a réussi à vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, qui a réussi à ramener plusieurs fois à la vie des personnes aimées !

Stefan, Caroline et Matt étaient sous le choc ! Non pas par ce que Damon disait mais parce qu'il faisait. Il défendait Bonnie ! Il défendait celle qui semblait apprécier le moins il y a encore quelques mois de ça. Caroline et Matt ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'étaient passé entre Damon et Bonnie pendant leur séjour commun mais cela avait changé leur relation.

Matt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Elena lorsque que Damon était resté pour retrouver Bonnie sur l'île. Elena lui avait dit qu'elle pensait que Damon aimait Bonnie. Il ne l'avait pas crue mais maintenant, il était plus enclin à le croire.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui as réussi à protéger tes frères et sœurs de Kai lorsqu'il a pété un plomb, termina le vampire en voyant les yeux de Jo le mitrailler.

– Ça suffit ! Rugit Alaric en prenant le bras de Damon et en l'éloignant de Jo qui était à genoux au sol. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Damon recula mais ne coupa pas le contact avec Jo qui se relevait avec l'aide d'Alaric et de sa famille que Lucy avait libéré.

– Kai n'est pas notre problème, annonça d'une voix solennelle Damon. Si vous êtes venus nous parler de lui pour vous aider à trouver un moyen de le vaincre, c'est raté. Je crois savoir que c'est une affaire de famille non ? Questionna-t-il avec ironie.

– Mais Kai va s'en prendre à Tyler et il s'en est pris à Alaric déjà, dit Luke.

– Kai Parker et tout ce bordel de Clan Gemini concerne la famille Parker, dit Damon fermement les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne concerne pas la famille Salvatore, la famille Forbes, la famille Gilbert, la famille Donovan et encore moins la famille Bennett.

Tout le monde admirait Damon. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire et quoi penser en voyant Damon agir de la sorte. Il était sur la défensif mais à la fois preneur de décision et imposant. Dans ses mots, on pouvait entendre la colère, l'ironie, la frustration. Il en avait terminé avec les risques et les missions suicidaires et ça rassurait Bonnie, beaucoup même. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé.

Matt était lui aussi d'accord avec le discours du vampire et c'était extrêmement rare. Caroline n'osait pas l'avouer tout haut mais elle ne voulait plus être mêlée dans des histoires d'enlèvement, des histoires impliquant des blessés et des morts. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Kai Parker et il ne lui avait rien fait…

Stefan, lui, semblait mitigé sur la question mais ne disait rien pour contredire son frère. Cela voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait le pour et le contre.

– Cette histoire te concernera Bonnie, dit Jo en regardant la sorcière Bennett. Elle finira par tous vous concerner.

Jo partit du manoir en compagnie de Liv et Luke. Alaric et Tyler étaient quant à eux côte à côte, regardant leurs amis comme s'ils étaient des étrangers.

– Vous vous fichez donc de ce qui peut leur arriver ? Questionna Alaric éberlué.

– Oh Alaric ! Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen de sauver ta belle, répliqua Damon en se servant un verre de bourbon. Réfléchis aux solutions possibles !

Alaric serrait les poings et allait cogner Damon mais Enzo se mit devant, empêchant le professeur d'aller plus loin.

– Je crois vraiment que tu as perdu ta place de meilleur ami mon pote, lança le vampire moqueur. Allez circule avant que je te bouscule !

Alaric allait s'enflammer mais Tyler posa une main sur son épaule.

– Allez viens Ric, on n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même.

Caroline croisa le regard de Tyler qui était aussi méprisant que celui de Damon plus tôt. Tyler avait le même regard que lorsqu'il avait en tête de tuer Klaus. C'était effrayant.

Tyler et Alaric s'en allèrent d'un pas précipité et lourds. Leur départ semblait apaiser les tensions qui s'étaient créent.

– Waouh, je n'ai jamais autant ressenti de tension depuis des siècles ! S'exclama Enzo un regardant tout le monde. Ton retour parmi nous n'est pas vraiment festif ma belle mais je suppose que tu dois avoir l'habitude, termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

– Ne sois pas si heureux, tu dois encore lui dire ce que tu as fait à sa mère, interrompit Stefan désireux de reprendre la conversation au sujet de la mère de Caroline.

– Oui c'est exact, dit Caroline. Pour cela, j'aimerai être toute seule avec Enzo s'il vous plaît.

Bonnie comprenait la demande de Caroline et la respectait. Une longue dispute et même une guerre allait certainement éclater une fois encore dans le salon des Salvatore. Puis son amie voulait être seule pour apprendre la nouvelle.

– Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Bonnie en souriant. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi, ou de parler.

– Je suis vraiment désolé Bonnie, s'excusa confuse Caroline. Ce n'est vraiment pas un retour de rêve que tu es en train de vivre.

Bonnie haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

– Si tu veux tu peux passer à la maison Bonnie, dit Matt. Je voulais décorer le sapin ce matin, on pourra le faire à deux et on pourra se faire un menu spécial Noël. Nous serons qu'à deux je te promets.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et sourit à Matt. Elle était vraiment contente de l'offre de son ami et elle n'allait certainement pas refuser.

– Bien, moi je vais essayer de retrouver les deux Gilbert, annonça Damon en se préparant à partir. Je passe chez toi ce soir, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Bonnie.

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vampire était déjà parti. Matt était à côté d'elle en lui offrant son bras pour l'accompagner à la sortie. Bonnie accepta le geste et lança un dernier regard à Caroline qui elle regardait Stefan.

– Tu aussi pars, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec Enzo.

– Caroline je pré…

– Non, je veux être seule avec Enzo.

Stefan soupira et baissa un instant la tête. Il la releva pour regarder Caroline mais son regard se bloqua sur celui d'Enzo, lui faisant une promesse silencieuse que le vampire ennemi comprenait.

_Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi…_

À présent, il ne restait plus qu'Enzo et Caroline dans le salon des Salvatore qui gardait toujours son atmosphère tendue. Caroline était en face du vampire qui lui donnait son regard de séducteur. Pendant une petite seconde, la belle blonde s'était attendrie mais elle retrouva très vite contenance.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas le kidnappeur de ma mère et dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ?

– Je crois qu'il y avait une manière plus simple de formuler ta phrase petit cœur, plaisanta l'ancienne victime de la Société Augustine.

– Enzo je t'interdis de plaisanter dans un moment pareil, dis-moi tout de suite la vérité avant que je m'acharne sur ton cas, menaça la belle blonde en prenant un ton autoritaire et froid.

Caroline était déterminée et Enzo savait à partir de maintenant que la plaisanterie n'était plus au goût du jour. Il fallait avouer au plus vite la vérité à l'ange en face de lui avant qu'elle ne se transforme en démon.

– Ta mère est en sécurité, avoua-t-il enfin. Elle est dans l'ancienne maison de sa mère.

Ce début de réponse convenait à Caroline mais elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Enzo pouvait le voir car son visage devenait inquiet.

– Tu as dit qu'elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit si tu n'avais pas agi tout à l'heure, dit timidement la belle vampiresse en regardant brièvement ses mains qui tremblaient. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu lui as fait Enzo ?

– A ton avis Caroline ? Répondit le vampire en remettant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

– Tu lui as donné de ton sang ? Tu l'as forcé à boire ton sang ? Commença à s'emporter Caroline en tournant le dos au vampire ténébreux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Cria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va se passer ?

Enzo s'avança vers Caroline et lui prit fermement le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner pour lui faire face, et ainsi le regarder.

– Ta mère n'allait pas réussir à passer la nuit boucle d'or ! Dit-il lentement et en baissant la voix. Tu n'allais pas la revoir aujourd'hui si hier je n'avais pas kidnappé ta mère et si je ne lui avais pas donné de mon sang !

– Elle aurait tenu car ma mère est une battante, protesta Caroline en devenant sombre. Elle allait…

– Ta mère est morte hier, claqua la voix dure d'Enzo en faisant taire Caroline. Elle s'est éteinte une heure après ta visite à l'hôpital. Tu croyais quoi ? Tu croyais qu'elle allait se battre ou qu'elle allait guérir miraculeusement le jour de Noël ? Tu t'attendais à un miracle ? Cria l'être de la nuit en voulant faire comprendre à Caroline qu'il lui avait donné une chance de dire au revoir à sa mère où de lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Caroline ne semblait pas comprendre son acte et était tellement dans la colère et le déni qu'elle ne lui répondit pas verbalement mais physiquement. Avec sa main libre, elle avait asséné un coup de poing violent et rapide sur son visage. À tel point, qu'Enzo l'avait lâché pour mettre sa main contre son nez.

– La prochaine fois que tu oses t'approcher de moi où de ma mère, je te jure que je vais t'enfoncer un pieu en bois dans le cœur, menaça la jeune étudiante en colère, prête à se jeter sur le vampire pour le tuer. Ne t'avise plus de prendre des décisions à ma place où à la place de ma mère.

Enzo voyait bien que Caroline n'était pas elle-même ! Elle semblait sous la forte emprise de la colère, de la frustration et de la rage. Elle était aussi dans le déni, dans l'illusion. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire pour le lui faire comprendre. Non, à la place, il fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris même si au fond, il avait envie de protester. Il laissa Caroline s'enfuir en un éclair, sachant pertinemment sa prochaine direction.

– Je ne pensais pas que cela allait aussi mal se passer, dit-il sans grande joie.

Enzo fit demi-tour lorsque son visage fut attaqué et martyrisé par le poing puissant d'un vampire beaucoup plus fort et puissant que Caroline. Ce vampire ne se contenta pas d'un simple coup de poing car Enzo sentit un objet en bois se loger dans son ventre, le rendant quelques instant faible et le faisant tomber à genoux.

– Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Caroline où de sa mère tu m'as bien compris ?

– Saint Stefan, murmura Enzo en ricanant.

Stefan souleva Enzo par le col de sa veste en cuir et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux en lui prenant son visage fermement d'une seule main.

– Tu m'as bien compris ?

– Oui, prononça Enzo en retombant sur le sol à cause de Stefan qui s'était éclipsé.

Il enleva le bout de bois de son ventre et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche suite au coup du frère de Damon. Il se releva et remit bien sa veste.

– J'ai compris ce que tu as dit Steffy mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'appliquerai…

{o}{o}{o}

C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde ! C'était ça qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle désirait maintenant. Une vie normale, une amitié profonde et sincère, passer du bon temps ensemble. Tout ça, elle le retrouvait dans la personne de Matt.

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Matt était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et il pouvait faire n'importe-quoi pour aider ses amis. Il était quelqu'un de génial et au vu de ce qu'il avait subi ces dernières années, il était devenu quelqu'un de fort et d'obstiné. Il prenait ses responsabilités et parfois même celles des autres. En le regardant, Bonnie se retrouvait dans son ami. Ils étaient les mêmes. Elle le sentait et elle se sentait très connecté avec lui.

Matt l'avait amené chez lui, à la résidence des Lockwood. Il habitait dans cette maison depuis que Tyler avait entrepris sa vengeance personnelle contre Klaus. Maintenant, il habitait avec ce dernier et Jérémy. Mais aujourd'hui, Matt était tout seul, il avait voulu passer Noel avec lui-même.

– Vous n'avez pas décoré ? Questionna Bonnie en regardant l'intérieur de la maison avec précision.

– Non, comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à fêter Noel, j'ai préféré garder l'endroit tel quel, expliqua le beau blonds aux yeux bleus, en préparant un plat au micro-onde. Je n'ai que ce sapin que j'ai à moitié décoré, termina-t-il en montrant avec son doigt un sapin au coin de la cuisine, derrière la porte.

Bonnie regardait le sapin qui faisait peine à voir. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains touchaient l'être de la nature.

– Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Reprit Matt en déposant sur la table de la cuisine du couscous en plat préparé. Après on pourra manger de la glace, j'ai de la chantilly, des langues de chat et du coulis au chocolat. Ce n'est pas un repas de Noël mais…

– Mais cela fait parfaitement l'affaire, coupa Bonnie en s'avançant vers Matt et en lui touchant le bras gentiment. Je te remercie du fond du cœur Matt et je suis vraiment contente de passer Noël avec toi.

– Moi aussi Bonnie, sourit l'ancien quaterback. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'es en face de moi !

– Mais je le suis maintenant, affirma la sorcière Bennett en prenant place devant son plat. Et je compte bien rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

Matt s'installa lui aussi et commença à manger. Il était heureux de partager ce moment avec Bonnie mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il n'osait pas trop l'aborder, surtout le jour de son retour mais quelque chose lui disait que Bonnie avait changé en mieux. Leur repas se passait très bien et fut rapide mais la conversation était plaisante et agréable jusqu'à ce que Bonnie ne dise une chose qui allait mener la conversation vers un autre niveau.

– Pourquoi tout le monde passe Noël séparément ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu des tensions ?

Matt ne savait pas quoi dire et ne savait pas s'il devait parler à Bonnie des nombreuses choses qui s'étaient passées durant son absence. La sorcière Bennett le sentait car elle lui prit la main, lui montrant qu'il pouvait lui parler.

– Beaucoup de choses se sont passés oui, confirma-t-il en prenant un air assez déçu. Depuis que Damon et toi êtes partis, notre groupe s'est éclaté, expliqua Matt en regardant Bonnie dans les yeux. La barrière des voyageurs n'a fait qu'accentuer l'éclatement entre tout le monde. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Alaric et Enzo ne pouvaient plus retourner à Mystic Falls. Stefan est parti dans une autre ville en nous laissant tous, en laissant Caroline qui ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elena a sombré dans la drogue en demandant à Luke de lui préparer des herbes.

– Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Bonnie indignée qu'Elena puisse se droguer.

– Dans ses hallucinations, elle pouvait voire Damon, rétorqua Matt en jouant avec sa semoule distraitement. Elle n'a pas supporté l'absence de Damon qu'elle a demandé à Alaric de lui effacer sa relation amoureuse avec lui.

– Alaric l'a fait ?

– Oui, Elena souffrait trop et je dois dire qu'une fois qu'elle a oublié Damon, une nouvelle Elena est née. Une Elena souriante et beaucoup plus heureuse.

– C'est pas croyable ! S'exclama Bonnie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Elena veuille un jour oublier sa relation avec Damon.

– Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout le monde n'osait pas y croire et tout le monde avait en quelque sorte ses propres problèmes pour essayer de l'en empêcher.

Matt expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé en détail avec Stefan et Enzo, que ce dernier avait tué la nouvelle petite-amie du premier. Que Caroline avait été blessée du départ de Stefan et des sentiments naissants de la belle blonde pour son meilleure-amie. Il avait expliqué en détail la relation de Tyler avec Liv et la relation d'Alaric avec Jo.

– Puis il y a Jérémy et toutes ces fi…

Matt s'arrêta brusquement de parler et fit de gros yeux. Il avait fait une énorme boulette et malheureusement, il était trop tard car l'intérêt de Bonnie était beaucoup plus élevé.

– Jérémy ? Questionna-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Tu allais me parler et de Jérémy et de toutes ces filles ?

La respiration de Bonnie s'accélérait et elle était un peu nerveuse. Son estomac s'était noué mais elle voulait avoir des réponses. Or, Matt ne semblait plus vouloir parler.

– Je t'en supplie Matt ! Dis-moi tout sur Jérémy. Je ne pense pas que ça me fera plus mal que sa réaction ce matin.

– Au contraire…

– Matt !

Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il planta son regard azur sur le regard inquiet de son amie d'enfance.

– Jérémy n'a pas très bien vécu ton absence, confia enfin le jeune barman. Il…Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur du joint et je pouvais sentir l'alcool du couloir.

– L'ancien Jérémy, murmura Bonnie peu étonnée.

– J'ai réussi à le remettre sur pied avec Tyler et bous pension avoir réussi mais Jérémy a…

– Il à quoi, pressa Bonnie en voulant se lever et se mettre en face de Matt.

– Il a couché avec…

– Avec une fille ? Questionna Bonnie en sentant son cœur devenir un peu lourd.

Bien sûr cette révélation lui faisait quelque chose mais Jérémy l'a croyait morte ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il reconstruisait sa vie et se remettre avec quelqu'un était une grande étape. D'un côté, cela faisait plaisir à la sorcière Bennett.

– Pas seulement une fille Bonnie, rajouta Matt en voyant Bonnie relever son visage pour lui demander des explications. Jérémy a couché avec plusieurs filles. Il… Il a pratiquement couché avec toutes les filles du lycée…

Matt voulait préserver Bonnie mais quelque chose lui ordonnait de lui dire la vérité par respect pour son amie. Bonnie était forte, il le savait mais il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était un coup de massue. Et c'était exactement ce que Bonnie venait de recevoir. Un coup de massue en plein ventre. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et une douleur perçante à la poitrine.

– Je…, commença-t-elle doucement.

– Je suis navré Bonnie, s'excusa Matt en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle. Je ne voulais pas te le dire et je ne voulais pas te le cacher non plus.

Bonnie s'efforçait de reprendre une respiration correcte et s'efforçait de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle y parvint car elle se leva elle aussi et souriait à Matt.

– Assez parlé des autres et parlons de toi, dit-elle avec difficulté. Comment tu vas toi Matty ?

Matt allait arborer le même sourire que Bonnie et allait lui dire qu'il allait bien mais son sourire ne dura pas une seule seconde. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair avant qu'une larme ne coule. Bonnie voyait la détresse du jeune garçon et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi laissait couler ses larmes. Elle en avait besoin et lui aussi.

– Rien ne va plus Bonnie ! Pleura Matt en laissant enfin couler sa peine. Ma vie est détruire et je n'arrive pas à la reconstruire quand à chaque coin de rue le danger est là ! J'ai... j'ai…j'ai tout perdu à cause du surnaturel. J'ai perdu ma sœur mais j'y perds chaque jour un bout de ma liberté et de ma vie, avoua-t-il en sanglot. Je n'arrive plus à discerner qui sont mes amis de mes ennemies… J'en ai marre de cette vie-là Bonnie. Je n'en peux plus et je n'en veux plus.

Le cœur de Bonnie se brisait en deux, littéralement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle prit vraiment conscience de la douleur de Matt et de ses pensées. Le pauvre garçon qui n'avait jamais rien demandé mais qui se trouvait toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le pauvre garçon qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, vivre en paix…

Comme elle.

Matt et elle étaient pareils. Ils avaient vécu et subi la même chose. Ils n'avaient jamais rien demandés mais ils étaient les premiers à subir et à souffrir. Ils étaient tous les deux des dommages collatéraux. Mais c'était terminé ! Bonnie en avait assez et elle allait s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour lui et elle, pour qu'ils vivent tous les deux la vie dont ils rêvaient.

Après cette décision commune qui n'avait pas été communiqué oralement mais silencieusement Matt et Bonnie terminèrent de décorer le sapin que Matt avait commencé seul. Ils l'emmenèrent tous les deux dans le jardin des Lockwood.

Matt s'avança vers le sapin avec un allume-feu dans la main.

– Viens on le fait à deux, ce sera plus symbolique, rigola-t-il.

Bonnie rigola tout en s'avançant et en couvrant la main de Matt avec la sienne. Matt et Bonnie appuyèrent sur le bouton et une flamme prit vie. Les deux amis d'enfance approchèrent cette flamme vers les épines du sapin jusqu'à ce qu'une branche s'enflamme. Les deux jeunes personnes reculèrent et s'assirent quelques mètres plus loin sur la terrasse, regardant le sapin prendre feu, sous une musique de Noël avec chacun une énorme coupe de glace multicolore, un sourire aux lèvres.

{o}{o}{o}

Caroline ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, sa tête tournant désespérément à droite et gauche pour trouver la silhouette de sa mère dans cette maison sombre.

– Maman ? Hurla la blonde dans un état de panique.

Et si Enzo lui avait mentit ? Cette idée la frappa comme un éclair et la panique allait la paralyser mais ses yeux clairs trouvèrent enfin ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

– Maman…

Caroline se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa mère qui était assise sur le fauteuil, contemplant une photo dans ses mains.

– Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, dit Liz avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est étrange car avant les détails me semblaient flous.

Caroline s'agenouilla devant sa mère et lui toucha le front. Elle semblait aller bien, mieux même. Ce qui confirmait bien ce qu'avait fait ce salopard d'Enzo. Il avait transformé sa mère en vampire.

– Maman je suis vraiment désolée.

– Nous étions parti tous les trois à Dineyland, ton père, toi et moi, continua Liz en ne regardant que cette photo. Tu étais excitée comme une puce et tu n'arrêtais pas de demander à ton père si on était bientôt arrivé, rigola l'ancien sheriff. Cette journée était l'une des meilleurs de ma vie, nous étions si heureux.

Caroline prit le cadre dans ses mains et contempla un instant la photo. Oui, c'était sans doute l'une des journées qu'elle n'oublierait jamais de toute son éternité. L'une des meilleures.

– Je suis vraiment contente de te voir Caroline, dit Liz en regardant enfin Caroline qui avait posé le cadre sur le meuble et qui ouvrait maintenant les lumières. Je vois qu'Enzo à réussit à te faire venir.

Rien qu'en entendant ce prénom mettait Caroline dans une colère noire.

– Ce sale vaurien, insulta-t-elle les poings serrés. Il va me le payer ! Jura-t-elle en regardant sa mère. Il va le payer pour t'avoir kidnappé et t'avoir forcé à boire son sang.

– Caroline !

– Non, ne dis rien maman, supplia la blonde en faisant le cent pas dans le salon de sa grand-mère. Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez et crois-moi ce n'était pas joli à voir le coup de poing que je lui ai donné. Il n'avait pas à faire ça et il n'avait pas à te faire subir ça, expliqua l'ancien Miss Mystic Falls en ayant les yeux larmoyant et la voix presque brisée.

– Caroline écoute-moi et regarde-moi, ordonna Liz en se levant.

Caroline était surprise de revoir sa mère tenir debout et de la voir si forte. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu ce foutu cancer. C'était comme si elle était saine et en bonne santé. La voir ainsi était signe d'espoir pour Caroline mais c'était un espoir et rien d'autre. Il allait s'effondrer comme les autres. Sa mère n'allait jamais accepter d'être un vampire et c'était pour ça que Caroline n'avait pas souhaité donner du sang de vampire à sa mère.

– Enzo m'a kidnappé certes mais il ne m'a pas forcé à boire son sang ! Raconta madame Forbes.

– Arrête de mentir, dit Caroline en croisant ses bras et en regardant de côté une seconde.

– Je ne mens pas, affirma Liz en prenant le bras de Caroline. Enzo m'a bien expliqué que j'allais mourir et que je ne réussirai pas à passer un dernier Noël avec toi.

– Tu aurais réussi !

– Non Caroline, répondit Liz en élevant la voix. J'allais mourir et je n'allais pas être capable de passer Noël avec toi. Enzo me l'a fait comprendre. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de me donner de son sang. Pour passer une dernière journée avec toi, pour m'offrir encore l'occasion de te voir sourire et de rigoler avant que je ne parte pour de bon.

– Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Caroline en essuyant de sa main droite ses larmes.

– Sois réaliste Caroline, il est hors de question que je devienne un vampire et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. J'ai une journée en plus à vivre, je me sens bien maintenant et je ne suis pas une pauvre loque. J'ai bu du sang d'animal ce matin grâce à Enzo et j'ai su me contrôler même si ça m'a écœuré. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce que tu es devenue et ce que tu as vécu Caroline et je dois dire que je suis fière.

Caroline se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un cri désespéré.

– Alors mon bébé, tu es prête à passer ce jour de Noel avec moi dans la bonne humeur, la joie, les rires, les chansons et les cadeaux ? Interrogea l'ancien Sheriff en encadrant le visage de Caroline.

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite mais son visage s'illuminait.

– On ouvre les cadeaux après le repas ? Demanda-t-elle.

{o}{o}{o}

Damon attendait Bonnie devant la maison des Lockwood. Il lui avait promis de venir la rechercher. Il voulait sortir de sa voiture et aller la dénicher mais il avait préféré attendre devant, le moteur allumé pour signaler sa présence. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes à ne rien faire, repensant à son après-midi insolite avec Elena et Jérémy.

En partant du manoir pour retrouver les deux Gilbert, il les avait retrouvés tous les deux devant le parc en train de se disputer. Elena avait réprimandé son frère pour l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'il avait donné à Bonnie et Jérémy reprochait à Elena son attitude de mère envers lui. Il était intervenu pour calmer les choses mais Damon étant Damon, il avait envenimé la situation, en blâmant et en engueulant Jérémy, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre gamin immature. Résultat des courses, Jérémy est parti en rejoignant sa nouvelle conquête, une certaine Mégane et Damon avait fini par passer l'après-midi complète chez Elena qui au départ voulait rejoindre Bonnie et Matt. Mais Damon lui avait dit de laisser Matt seul avec Bonnie car il sentait que Matt avait besoin de parler.

Tout l'après-midi, Damon avait mangé ce qu'Elena avait fait brûler ou ce qu'elle n'avait pas assez réchauffé tout en écoutant les souvenirs d'Elena avant qu'elle ne le rencontre mais surtout, parlant de leur relation. Elena lui avait demandé les moindres détails de leur histoire, plaçant ainsi un sourire sincère sur le visage de Damon mais aussi réchauffant son cœur d'espoir pour le futur de leur relation. Tout avançait bien et Elena semblait lui revenir sans qu'il ne fasse aucun effort.

– Pourquoi ce sourire stupide sur ton visage ?

Damon fit un léger bond, à peine perceptible pour la personne qui venait de le surprendre, assise sur le siège passager de sa belle camaro.

– J'aurais peut-être dû annoncer ma présence, je vois que je t'ai fait peur !

Damon s'empressa de rejeter cette théorie.

– Allons donc Bonnie ! Tu ne m'as pas surpris du tout ! Mentit le vampire en démarrant en trombe.

– Bien évidemment, rétorqua la jeune sorcière en souriant légèrement.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait surpris mais il ne l'avouera jamais. La fierté et l'ego de Damon étaient aussi grands que la Tour Effel de Paris. Elle le savait déjà depuis sa rencontre avec lui mais les quatre mois qu'elle avait vécus avec lui n'avaient fait que le lui confirmer.

– Alors Bon-Bon, c'était bien cette journée ? Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? Dit-il soudainement d'une voix neutre, sans ironie ou sarcasme.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à un retour pareil, admit Bonnie en regardant la route. Mais pas du tout…

Damon sentait de la tristesse et de la déception même si Bonnie faisait l'effort de ne pas lui montrer. Depuis cette histoire d'enfer de 1994, il connaissait de mieux en mieux Bonnie, même quand elle n'exprimait rien et ne faisait rien transparaître. Lui et elle n'avaient jamais besoin de se parler pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était devenu presque naturel de savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

– Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu un accueil très chaleureux si ça peut te rassurer, dit-il en regardant deux secondes le visage de la sorcière. Elena a effacé notre relation de sa mémoire, Enzo s'est fait capturé et je me suis fait capturer. Puis je me sentais coupable d'être de retour parmi nous alors que toi tu étais encore là-bas, avec lui, admit le vampire en se garant devant la maison de Bonnie.

– Oh que c'est mignon, sourit Bonnie admirant quelques instants Damon. Tout aussi mignon que les nombreux messages que tu m'as laissés sur mon répondeur.

Damon crissa son nez, nerveux et embarrassé d'avoir envahi la boîte vocale de Bonnie. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas démonter par la taquinerie de Bonnie et retrouva un message impassible.

– Tu parles, j'étais complètement ivre quand je t'ai envoyé ses messages et je me sentais seul. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Le sourire de Bonnie devenait aussi grand qu'une banane ce qui agaçait Damon.

– Arrête de sourire comme une idiote Bennett ! Je te signale que je te déteste toujours…

– Moi aussi je te déteste toujours, affirma Bonnie.

Damon lança un sourire ironique à Bonnie qui en faisait de même. L'un comme l'autre savaient pertinemment que leur relation n'était plus comme avant. C'était juste qu'aucun des deux ne se sentaient prêt à dire qu'ils étaient devenu quelque chose d'officiel.

– Aaarghhhh !

Bonnie et Damon arrêtèrent de sourire comme des idiots quand ils entendirent un cri horrible venant de la maison de Bonnie.

Damon fut le premier à sortir de sa voiture suivit de près par Bonnie. Damon défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied et se dirigea dans le salon pour y voir un spectacle étrange.

– Lui ?

Bonnie arriva derrière Damon et se mit à côté de lui.

– Kai, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi ?

– Encore chez toi ? Répéta Damon confus en regardant Bonnie.

Kai aurait bien aimé répondre et provoquer Damon mais il était à genoux en train de se tenir la tête, hurlant de douleur. Il subissait un sort violent et il savait qui en était l'auteur.

– Ca marche, s'écrièrent les voix de Liv et Luke entrant soudainement dans le salon de Bonnie qui les regardait surpris.

– Bande de sale…vermines vociféra Kai les yeux en rage.

Alaric arriva bientôt dans le salon de Bonnie en compagnie de Jo. Alaric lança un regard noir à Damon qui était déstabilisé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le professeur d'histoire qui avait une batte dans les mains, leva l'objet.

– Bonnie, empêche-les, chuchota Kai en donnant un regard implorant à la sorcière qui le regardait interloqué. Ils vont te faire du mal et ils vont détruire tous. Je peux te dire la vérité sur notre clan et…

Kai n'eut pas le temps de terminer car sa douleur doubla d'effort et Alaric frappa le sorcier avec sa batte en pleine tête. Kai tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

– C'est bon ? Dit une nouvelle voix masculine.

– Oui Tyler. Aide Alaric à transporter Kai et débarrassons-nous de lui, ordonna Jo en regardant le corps de son frère se faire soulever par Alaric et Tyler.

– C'est quoi ce délire ? Interrogea Damon en levant un peu les mains pour montrer la scène qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que Kai faisait ici ?

– Nous n'en savons rien mais quand Liv et Luke ont fait un sort de localisation, cela indiquait la maison des Bennett, répondit Jo en s'avançant vers Bonnie et Damon.

– Nous devions nous occuper de notre frère tout seul vu que vous ne vouliez pas nous aider, dit Liv d'un air supérieur. C'est chose faîte maintenant, notre travail est accompli et sans morts qui plus est…

– Dépêchons nous de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, pressa Luke en prenant sa sœur par le bras avant de sortir de la maison de Bonnie.

– Heureusement que mon père à trouver un sort pour neutraliser temporairement Kai, dit Jo en fixant Damon du regard.

– Ah je pensais qu'on l'avait tué, ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Damon.

– Personne ne tue facilement un membre de la famille Parker ! Nous sommes une lignée de sorciers et de sorcières aussi puissante que les Bennett, même un peu plus, dit lentement Jo en jetant un dernier regard à Bonnie. Mon frère n'est plus en état de nuire à présent, bonne soirée et joyeux Noël.

La femme médecin quitta la maison de Bonnie, laissant seuls cette dernière avec Damon qui se retourna vers la petite sorcière, ses yeux demandant des explications quant à la présence de Kai ici. Cependant, Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur à répondre, elle repensait plutôt aux mots de Kai avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient.

– Oh non je t'arrête de suite Bonnie, prévint Damon en obligeant Bonnie à le regarder. Kai est un manipulateur et ce qu'il t'a dit, c'était pour que tu le sauves.

Bonnie le savait car elle était la première à faire les frais de ce psychopathe. Elle savait qu'il était un maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci, il disait la vérité. C'était peut-être son regard apeuré, cette lueur de désespoir dans les yeux bleus du sorcier ?

– Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Bonnie. Kai est un manipulateur et je suis sûre que c'est du bluff. Je ne veux plus me mêler de ce qui n'est pas mon problème, je veux vivre normalement maintenant que je suis de retour.

– Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'entendre dire ces mots, dit Damon en saluant la nouvelle façon de penser de Bonnie. Je vais faire de toi une Damon version féminine, je peux t'apprendre tout sur comment être égoïste et ne penser qu'à soi. Et je peux même t'apprendre à descendre un verre de bourbon d'une traite et aussi…

– Damon !

Le vampire arrêta de parler et fit semblant d'être vexé.

– Ouais je vois n'en dis pas plus, dit-il en tournant le dos. Je m'en vais de chez toi avant d'avoir un anévrysme.

– Très bonne idée !

– Après m'avoir expliqué ce que ce psychopathe faisait chez toi hier et aujourd'hui et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là en 1994.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et soupira mais pas de la mauvaise manière. Damon resterait toujours Damon. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini par s'habituer à lui…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Ce chapitre est enfin fini et publié ! Désolée de l'attente. D'ailleurs comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne peux plus vous promettre un chapitre tous les jeudis. Je vais essayer d'en publier un toutes les semaines vers la fin de semaine je pense. **

**Je croise les doigts tout en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plût :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! **

**WhiteBlackGrey.**


End file.
